


Más de 50 veranos

by Tamarindo_Amargo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, In which Hirugami is an idiot, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, developing feelings, lots of pining
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarindo_Amargo/pseuds/Tamarindo_Amargo
Summary: Ese día, juró que esperaría por él. Entonces, un año se transformó en dos y luego en tres.Cinco años más tarde, Kourai comienza a pensar que quizá su destino no es volver a cruzarse con Hinata Shouyou. Sin embargo, lo sigue esperando con tantas ansias como el primer día.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. JUEVES

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [More than 50 summers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535956) by [Tamarindo_Amargo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarindo_Amargo/pseuds/Tamarindo_Amargo)
  * Inspired by [Guiding Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797739) by [daedalust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalust/pseuds/daedalust). 



> ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kourai no llora, tan solo entrena hasta colapsar y Sachirou pretende que eso está bien. Sachirou solo llora cuando cree que nadie está cerca, y Kourai pretende que no lo sabe. Ambos pretenden que no ven el lado débil del otro, porque ninguno de los dos aceptaría una mano que lo ayude a levantarse o un hombro para llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [JUEVES - La Oreja de Van Gogh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQHkDCaa5Ac)

**1\. JUEVES**

_"Yo no te conozco, y ya te echaba de menos"_

* * *

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna forma de mantenerse en contacto con Hinata Shouyou, preguntarle si se había mejorado o si su lesión era grave. Decirle que no apartara la vista del torneo, porque el Kamomedai _definitivamente_ ganaría las nacionales...

Karasuno ya se encontraba eliminado, fuera del estadio y empacando sus cosas para tomar un bus con destino a Miyagi.

—Supongo que ahora tendremos que ganar en su honor también, ¿no? —comenta Sachirou, de una forma que a cualquiera le habría parecido inocente.

Kourai, como sea, lo conoce mejor que eso. Por eso, lo manda a comer mierda—. Cierra la boca, Sachirou —espeta, sin atreverse levantar la mirada del video contra los cuervos.

—¡Hinata Shouyou, te estaré esperando! —replica, haciendo su voz más aguda y burlesca. Kourai sintió su rostro calentarse, y no necesitó un espejo para saber que debía estar tan rojo como un tomate maduro.

—¡Yo no soné así! —reclama, azorado. Para su mortificación, Sachirou solo se molesta en reír con más fuerza—. ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues al menos no me quedé como un idiota viendo a la estrella del Karasuno!

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso alguien le movió el mundo a Hirugami el inamovible?

—Ni lo intentes Kourai-kun, esa palabra es más grande que tú.

—¡Hey! ¡No lo es!

Incluso si Kourai se convence a sí mismo que está bien, que ese era el resultado esperado, no puede dejar de pensar al respecto.

No importa lo mucho que desee. La realidad es un hecho innegable: el equipo que deja caer el balón pierde, y Karasuno dejó caer el balón antes. No importan las rivalidades formadas ni la chispa que exista entre el equipo. No importa que un partido le hubiera enseñado más sobre voleibol que años de carrera. No importa que un chico le enseñada más sobre batallas aéreas que todos los atletas que ha seguido toda su vida.

El viaje de regreso es tan animado como de costumbre, y a Kourai le frustra que nadie más que él hubiera sentido el innegable tirón de las cuerdas del destino. Que nadie más notara que lo imposible había ocurrido.

Kourai nunca sonríe en partidos, pero no ha dejado de sonreír desde que ha dejado la cancha.

Un día después, se encontraría a sí mismo sin rastro de esa sonrisa en su rostro, ayudando a empacar las pertenencias del equipo para volver a Nagano después de una amarga derrota.

* * *

Desde hace un tiempo –específicamente, desde las nacionales- que su mente se encuentra corriendo a varios kilómetros por hora, fuera de su control. Así que, corría para alcanzarla.

En casa. Atravesando las calles de Nagano como un torbellino. En la preparatoria, el gimnasio. Algún sitio que lo alejara también de las burlas de su hermano, que había visto el penoso video de Kourai gritándole a otro jugador algo que sonaba demasiado como un compromiso. Una promesa. Kourai nunca ha roto una promesa, así que, seguía corriendo.

Su mente, como sea, se escapaba de su alcance. Y volaba a Miyagi.

Tropieza con sus propios pasos, al darse cuenta que nuevamente está pensando en Hinata Shouyou. _Ha estado pensando en él demasiado, últimamente._

Decidió volver a correr.

En el cuarto día de las nacionales, su equipo perdió contra el Fukurodani, los buhos de Tokyo, por una aplastante diferencia de quince puntos en el tercer set. Volvieron a casa, algunos entre lágrimas y otros sin llorar.

Kourai no llora, tan solo entrena hasta colapsar y Sachirou pretende que eso está bien. Sachirou solo llora cuando cree que nadie está cerca, y Kourai pretende que no lo sabe. Ambos pretenden que no ven el lado débil del otro, porque ninguno de los dos aceptaría una mano que lo ayude a levantarse o un hombro para llorar.

Al menos, Kourai sabe que él no lo haría. Su orgullo no lo permitiría, y su orgullo es lo único que tiene.

Regresaron y entrenaron, porque ya era hábito. Kourai admite que tal vez es un perdedor, por no tener muchos hobbies y amigos fuera del vóleibol. También se alegra de que el deporte consuma lo suficiente de su tiempo como para no tener que pensar en ello.

Entrenó hasta pasada la hora y luego un rato más. Los de tercero se retiraron, y dejaron el equipo en manos de la siguiente generación. Sachirou se volvió capitán, él co-capitán, las cosas siguieron un rumbo más o menos predecible por un tiempo. Ambos se conocían desde hacía unos cuantos años, pero Kourai nunca ha podido medir si es que son cercanos o no. Se entendían por medio del vóleibol, porque nunca ha sido muy bueno hablando.

Así inició su último año en la preparatoria.

Un tiempo atrás, el prospecto no le era interesante. Era tan solo, un año más. Otro año participando en las regionales, tratando de llegar a las nacionales, tratando de subir una cima más alta. Nada fuera de lo normal. Nada fuera del hábito.

Y aún así se pilló a sí mismo contando los días hasta el torneo de primavera, preguntándose si volvería a encontrarse con quien, estaba seguro, era su rival destinado.

* * *

No está muy seguro de cómo, pero él, Sachirou y Gao se han vuelto cercanos desde el inicio de tercer año. Probablemente esté relacionado con el hecho de que Sachirou ayudaba a ambos con sus deberes, con un éxito bastante admirable con respecto a Gao y sin llegar a ningún sitio con Kourai. Sin embargo nunca lo ha visto rendirse.

Sachirou es muchas cosas e irritantemente persistente es una de ellas. Ha sido así desde que lo conoce y a estas alturas se pregunta si es genético. Sus hermanos mayores también parecen ser realmente persistentes.

Y hablando de persistencia…

—Me estás jodiendo —Sorprendentemente, Gao recuperó la compostura mucho más pronto.

Descubrió que tenía un problema que se rehusaba a marcharse cuando, meses después del partido, seguía viendo una y otra vez el video. Seguía estudiando al Karasuno. Seguía con la mirada al número 10.

Su mente se rehusaba a abandonar la idea de enfrentarse a Hinata Shouyou, lo cual se estaba volviendo irritante y peligroso en partes iguales. La última vez que tuvo una obsesión, se unió al club de cocina con el propósito único de probarle a su hermano que podía aprender a cocinar.

Averió una cocina, se ganó una quemadura en el antebrazo de la cual Sachirou se ríe cada vez que la ve y desarrolló una aversión al fuego moderada. Lo que más le molesta es que nunca aprendió a cocinar.

—Kourai-kun tiene un orgullo que le dobla el tamaño, no bromearía con esto aunque fuera la única cosa que pudiera salvarle la vida —responde Sachirou poco después, frunciendo el ceño. Kourai se contiene las ganas de darle un golpe, porque bueno, sí es orgulloso—. ¿Realmente no te habías dado cuenta de lo mucho que estabas pensando en el número 10 del Karasuno?

 _—Hinata Shouyou_ —corrige sin pensarlo realmente.

— _Se cómo se llama_ , pero si alguien vuelve a repetir su nombre, me temo que me saldrá una úlcera —espeta en un tono sorprendentemente ácido.

—No te queda bien el verde —comenta Gao. Sachirou responde propinándole un fuerte golpe en las nalgas—. ¡Oye!

—¡Es por fines competitivos, ¿vale?! —exclama, acelerando el paso para correr frente a ellos. Gao intenta apretar el paso para no quedarse muy atrás, y Sachirou le sigue sin ningún esfuerzo—. ¡Este año los aplastaremos de nuevo! ¡Le mostraré quién es el verdadero Pequeño Gigante! ¡Ya verán, venceré a Hinata Shou-

—Kourai-kun, si sigues así, chocarás con un poste de nuevo —replica Sachirou, interrumpiendo su declaración en seco. Gao tan solo se ríe.

Bufando y manteniendo su mirada al frente, Kourai sigue trotando. Al menos el equipo está lo suficientemente atrás como para que ninguno hubiera visto el primer choque que, por cierto, ese poste definitivamente _no estaba allí_ la semana anterior, no importa cuánto diga Sachirou que está imaginando cosas.

_¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de esa forma? ¡Es obvio que el que se cruzaran nuestros caminos es obra del destino! ¡El rival que he estado buscando toda mi vida! ¡Hinata Shouyou y yo estamos destinados a ser enemigos, esperaré por esa revancha el tiempo que sea necesario! Sachirou no lo entendería._

—Sabes, puedo decir que estás pensando en algo estúpido otra vez, —comenta el castaño entre risas. Su ceño se profundiza todavía más, a lo que Sachirou responde con otra risa ligera—. Oh, vamos Kourai-kun, tómatelo con calma.

—¡Cierto, cierto! Ni siquiera sabes si este año van a clasificar en las regionales de Miyagi —Prosigue Gao, sonando irritantemente lógico y sensato—. No deberías esperanzarte mucho por una revancha este año.

—¡JÁ! Hombres de poca fé, ¡ya verán! ¡Tendré mi revancha! ¿Y saben qué haré cuando derrote a Hinata Shouyou? ¡Me reiré de ustedes por haberme subestimado!

—Kourai-kun, por milésima vez: nadie te está subestimando.

—¡El camino a la cima es solitario, sólo puede haber un Pequeño Gigante y ese seré yo!

No espera ser comprendido por ellos. Son altos y cualquier jugador medianamente alto y con un estilo de juego lo suficientemente irritante podría convertirse en un rival notable. Kourai no recuerda la mitad de los nombres de los jugadores que le han dicho que lo vencerán la siguiente vez y la mitad que sí recuerda no es por ningún motivo particularmente bueno.

Pero ese partido fue diferente, fue inesperado. Karasuno _es_ diferente. Esa inventiva y adaptabilidad, lo agresivos que son sus ataques y lo fácil que podría ser para otros equipos perderse entre el arsenal de ataques que poseen. Kageyama por sí solo es un peligro- lo sabe. No estuvo en ese campamento de entrenamiento de gratis pero Kourai tampoco lo estuvo.

Kageyama es, en definitiva, un oponente temible. Ataques creativos, persistentes y —contrario a lo que _pelo-de-orine-Miya_ pareció querer implicar— definitivamente una terrible actitud en la cancha. Es una pesadilla y tiene muchísimas ganas de aplastarlo porque es un gran dolor de culo. Le recuerda mucho a Sachirou.

Pero Hinata… No cree haber conocido un jugador como él. Seguro, debe de haber cientos de jugadores similares, en disciplinas alrededor del mundo. Jugadores que a pesar de ciertos impedimentos, hacen historia. Pero Kourai no los conoce y para él eso es igual a que no existieran.

Entonces él llegó a su vida como una sorpresa, arrebatándole una risa en medio de un partido que pudo haber perdido. Le enseñó cuán grande y pequeño era, que había alguien tan parecido y diferente a él y todo a lo que había renunciado por convencerse de que era demasiado bajo para luchar de cierta manera.

Prometió que esperaría. Esperaría por siempre y por un día más.

* * *

Nagano está en las montañas. Eso significa frío desalmado en invierno y calor abrasador en verano. Significa polen en cada rincón en primavera. Es caminar cuesta arriba y correr cuesta abajo. Oh, y mosquitos, cientos de ellos.

De su infancia, recuerda la playa. Cada verano, uno o dos días. Akitomo lo intentó hundir tantas veces que aprendió a nadar solo para huir de él, así como aprendió vóleibol para no tener que estar en su mismo equipo y escuchar al entrenador halagar al Hoshiumi equivocado.

Pero los inviernos son de las montañas. Las montañas que se tiñen blancas, como su pelo y el de mamá. Papá siempre ha odiado las alturas y se queda siempre en el pueblo, mientras ellos escalan. Ella ama escalar.

Ella _amaba_ escalar.

—¡Un día volveré aquí, siendo el mejor jugador del mundo entero! —declaró entonces, cuando todavía ni siquiera se acercaba al metro sesenta, estaba atascado en el equipo secundario de la secundaria Yurisei y Akitomo seguía siendo mejor que él en todo, incluyendo en ser más alto, más listo, más popular y mejor en el deporte. Seguía siendo la meta.

—¡Tonto! ¿Qué no sabes cuántos jugadores hay en el mundo entero? —replica Akitomo, frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad. En el pasado estaban los años en que se reía de él solo por ser bajo; ahora, se burlaba por todo—. Bueno, pero no me sorprendería que no sepas contar más allá de cien.

—¡Oye! ¡Sí que sé! ¡¿Estás subestimándome acaso?!

Ella los reñiría a ambos, para que se lleven mejor. Especialmente a su hermano, para que deje de molestarlo por cualquier cosa. Así no es como funciona la familia. Papá decía que estaba teniendo favoritos, pero Kourai nunca había escuchado a mamá reprocharle nada cuando él y Akitomo se iban de campamento y lo dejaban atrás.

—Kourai, —dijo ella en ese entonces— yo sí creo que puedes ser el número uno. Pero no te olvides de visitar a mamá cuando lo seas, ¿me lo prometes?

Ella amaba el invierno.

* * *

Hay cosas que no comprende, así hubiera nacido con ellas. Como, el lenguaje formal o por qué diablos las metáforas tienen que ser tan absurdas. O por qué las palabras tienen que ser tan complicadas. No comprende el japonés.

Sachirou una vez le dijo que el inglés en realidad es tres o cuatro idiomas apilados sobre sí y ocultos dentro de un abrigo largo, que las gaviotas consiguen pareja de por vida y que debería dejar de obsesionarse con Hinata Shouyou. Sachirou dice muchas cosas todo el tiempo.

—¿Salieron los resultados? —pregunta, observando el teléfono del menor con intensidad. Si pudiera producir rayos por los ojos, ya habría freído el aparato.

—Kourai-kun, las preliminares concluyeron ayer. ¿Puedes relajarte?

A pesar de haber dicho que no esperaba volver a encontrarse a Hinata Shouyou hasta después de la preparatoria, cuando ambos fueran profesionales hechos y derechos, Kourai mantenía esperanza.

La esperanza es una cosa peligrosa. Crece de la nada y cualquier pequeño contratiempo es capaz de desanimarte. Excepto que él nunca ha sido así, porque su vida es un enorme contratiempo con pequeños momentos de esperanza y ya se ha acostumbrado a ser decepcionado incluso cuando no espera nada en absoluto.

Ese jugador le ha dejado demasiadas expectativas y eso le da un poco de miedo porque no comprende de dónde sale la anticipación y la esperanza. Solo sabe que es el preludio de decepciones catastróficas y no maneja muy bien esas. Por eso se acostumbró a no tener expectativas más que para sí mismo.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿¡Pero ya salieron!? —Sachirou lo mira con lo que podría ser cansancio e incredulidad, o bien podría ser su mirada normal. No sabe la diferencia.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberías ir a comprarte algo en la máquina expendedora —dice, entregándole un puñado de monedas en la mano. Kourai no puede creer que intentan comprar su silencio, pero de nuevo, este es Sachirou—. Tráeme una leche o algo.

—¿¡Quién te crees que soy, tu sirviente!?

—Oye Kourai-kun, puede que no tenga ganas de revisar las noticias después de todo.

—¡Ugh! ¡Bueno, bueno, ya voy! —exclama por respuesta, dando largas zancadas hasta entrada y atrayendo la mirada de todos en el aula—. ¡Eres un demonio, que lo sepas!

—¡Quiero leche de almendras, Kourai-kun!

—¡Ya lo sé!

Ser amigo de Hirugami Sachirou es la mejor/peor cosa que le ha pasado. Él es cruel, le encanta burlarse desde su gusto por la ropa hasta los libros que no quiere leer y le dice que es cursi irremediable porque le gusta el shonen.

No siempre fue así, sin embargo. El tiempo donde no hacía nada más que jugar vóleibol es la época donde lo conoció y nunca querría volver allí, cuando sus ojos estaban vacíos, sus nudillos llenos de sangre y no sabía lo que era jugar por amor al deporte, en lugar de una absurda obligación.

Kourai prefiere al Sachirou sarcástico y cruel que le dice datos absurdos sobre gaviotas y sobre lo espeluznante que se pone cuando un partido se pone entretenido, porque es el mismo Sachirou que nunca lo ha juzgado por su altura y no falla en lucir sorprendido cada vez que aprende una nueva jugada. Se siente un poco como tener un hermano pequeño.

Sin embargo lleva cinco minutos en el predicamento de decidir qué hacer ante la falta de leche — _no hay leche de almendras y Sachirou es vegetariano, ¡no le voy a llevar leche normal! ¡Eso no es correcto! ¿Debería bajar a la tienda? ¡Pero allí cuesta una fortuna! ¿Estará bien si le llevo café? ¡No, él pidió leche!_ — cuando el reloj en la pared le advierte que en cinco minutos termina el almuerzo.

Decidiéndose por llevar leche de arroz, Kourai trota escaleras arriba de regreso con el mejor/peor amigo del mundo. No lo entiende en absoluto, pero al igual que el japonés y las metáforas ridículas, es una parte inamovible —jaja— en su vida.

—Ten, —dice a secas, poniéndole la leche en el escritorio— no había de almendras.

—¿Y estuviste tanto tiempo abajo por eso? Cielos, Kourai-kun —responde entre risas, aceptando el recado con tranquilidad—. Está bien si no la comprabas, ¿sabes?

—¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Querías algo de beber, ¿no?! ¡Calla y bebe! —replica, mientras come con apuros la bolsa de fritangas que compró junto con el agua sabor a fresas. Siempre tiene que comer algo justo antes de clases, de lo contrario se distrae más de la cuenta y ya le han advertido que si sus calificaciones bajan demasiado no irá al torneo en primavera—. ¿¡Estabas viendo mis apuntes!?

—Tu caligrafía es patética, Kourai-kun-

—¡Oye! ¡Yo lo entiendo, eso es lo que importa!

—Pero definitivamente has mejorado. ¿Has estado usando los libros que te di? —En medio de un silencio embarazoso, Kourai evade la mirada del menor mientras que termina su merienda presurosa y lleva el desecho al basurero—. No pensé que tomarías en serio lo de tus estudios… Estoy orgulloso.

—¡Calla, ¿quieres?! —exclama, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le sube al rostro—. ¡Es por el equipo!

—Eres un as verdaderamente dedicado.

—¡Seguro que lo soy! ¡No pretendo quedarme con el culo aplastado en la banca mientras ustedes se divierten enfrentándose contra el Karasuno y Hinata Shouyou!

La campana sonó antes que Sachirou tuviera tiempo alguno de formular una retórica, por lo que se resignó en rodar los ojos y encaminarse de regreso a su clase.

Entre las otras muchas cosas que no entiende —la lista es larga y creciendo—, se encuentra su mejor amigo. Ese mejor amigo que vuelve tan fácil el desconectar sus emociones de sus acciones y pretender que algo no le afecta. Miente tan bien, que es obvio.

O quizás es obvio para Kourai, que vivió la transición entre el muchacho que parecía que se desmoronaría si cometía tan solo un error, y el que ahora tiene la sangre tan fría como un reptil. Sabe que esto es parcialmente cosa suya y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto porque, de nuevo, no quiere que sufra más, pero le encantaría comprender por una vez qué diablos ocurre en esa ordenada cabeza suya.

Seguro debe haber mucho más que vóleibol, clases y trivia extraña acerca de animales. ¿Quizás hay alguna chica? Es bastante popular. Más que Kourai sí que lo es, al menos. De acuerdo con las mánager del equipo, Sachirou es apuesto, y esa es una de las cosas que figuran en su extensa lista de cosas que no entiende.

No entiende muchas cosas. Álgebra, inglés, cómo pelar manzanas o cómo diablos se doblan los cubrecamas. No entiende a Sachirou.

—Buenas tardes, clase. El día de hoy iniciaremos con el final de la era Edo, abran sus libros en la página-

Cuando termina el día, Kourai recuerda repentinamente que Sachirou nunca le mostró quiénes ganaron las preliminares de Miyagi.


	2. ROSAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay encuentros que se dan una vez en la vida, una vez cada diez mil vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ROSAS - La Oreja de Van Gogh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYnLVWXmRm8&list=PLMOlnLv82Nft9xa13x8ToBoERMva0Xo2w&index=3&t=0s)

En segundo de secundario, Kourai adquirió una sombra.

Era una sombra extraña, por decir lo menos. Más alta. Más fuerte. Definitivamente silenciosa, excepto cuando lo reñía por no estudiar, por hacer demasiado en los entrenamientos o meterse en pleitos con otros estudiantes.

Nunca notó la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos, hasta que un día le entregaron dos panfletos con la información de las siguientes preliminares.

—¿Dos? —pregunta, observando al capitán del equipo—. ¿De quién es el otro?

—Hirugami-kun tuvo que irse temprano. ¿Podrías entregárselo por mí? —responde el otro con una sonrisa amable.

—Va, pero… ¿yo por qué?

—Oh… ¡Es que como siempre los veo juntos! ¿No son amigos?

Desde ese día, supone, se solidificó el status de su silenciosa relación. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos nunca ha hablado de eso, de que un día Sachirou ni siquiera sabía su nombre y al siguiente lo seguía a todas partes y de pronto se habían vuelto algo más que conocidos.

¿Así es como las personas hacen amigos? Si le preguntan, suena casi como un cliché el conocer a alguien por casualidad y que termine siendo alguien tan importante. Pero así es como son muchas cosas en la vida: cosas inesperadas en momentos inesperados que luego se vuelven la cosa más normal del mundo.

* * *

_"Date Tech avanza a las nacionales por primera vez en 11 años."_

Tuvo que esperar al día siguiente para leer la noticia. Primero, porque Sachirou es de lo peor y de verdad lo ha hecho esperar tanto. Ya debería saber que no tiene computador en casa y que su teléfono da para enviar mensajes y hacer llamadas cuando está de buen humor. No hay mucho que hacer respecto a eso.

Finales de primavera. Principios de verano. Ya sabía que las posibilidades eran pequeñas, si no es que nulas. Que no debió hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

—No es tan grave, —dice Sachirou, convencido de que la noticia le ha aguado el humor y que tienen que levantarle los ánimos— dice aquí que el equipo tiene un estilo de bloqueo de alto nivel. Podrían ser buenos rivales.

Hay encuentros que se dan una vez en la vida, una vez cada diez mil vidas. Les llaman almas gemelas, tu persona destinada. _Kourai no cree mucho en el destino._

Pero juró que esperaría por él, y no tiene planeado darse por vencido tan pronto.

Siente como que ha encontrado lo que no sabía que estaba buscando. Que estuvo esperando ese encuentro desde el día en que nació, desde el día en que aprendió lo débil que era y el día en que se rindió en las batallas aéreas.

—¿Estás… enojado? —pregunta Sachirou de pronto. La confusión en su voz es tan obvia que hasta un sordo podría escucharla.

—Que va. ¡Esto solo puede significar una cosa! —Kourai alza ambos brazos para mayor énfasis, en el que cree que es un movimiento poético del destino—. ¡Hinata Shouyou y yo nos enfrentaremos de nuevo en invierno!

—Oh, por supues- ¿huh?

A pesar de la decepción, por algún motivo, no se sentía desanimado. En todo caso, se sentía como si su corazón quisiera escapársele del pecho.

Siempre pensó que las historias románticas que solía leer su padre, sobre personas que se conocían y sentían una conexión especial. Cosas extrañas, como sentir que echabas de menos a alguien que nunca habías conocido en tu vida. Como descubrir que una parte de tu vida estuvo vacía durante mucho tiempo. Algo que ocurre una sola vez.

Es extraño. Esas historias dicen que ese sentimiento se llama amor.

* * *

El solsticio de verano es el día más largo de todo el año. Por culpa de la inclinación o la rotación o alguna otra palabra que termina en ión.

Le hace pensar en muchas cosas. En por qué el entrenador le llama avecilla, por qué llueve cuando los del clima dijeron que habría un día claro y por qué las cosas tienen que cambiar.

El día más largo de todo el año, era oscuro como la noche. El cielo estaba cubierto de gris y no paraba de llover. Todos los entrenamientos fueron llevados dentro del gimnasio, que estaba caliente, húmedo y no les dejaba respirar. Ese día terminaron casi una hora antes.

Estaba alterado y ansioso por ningún motivo en particular. El entrenador decía que su humor predecía el clima y por eso es que siempre hay ventarrones en las montañas. Kourai no es supersticioso, ni mucho menos cree poder controlar el clima. Pero ese día todo era extraño, desde la lluvia hasta su humor.

Sachirou está callado.

No es que sea muy conversador, al menos no con él. Siempre lo ve hablando con todo el mundo, pero cuando está con Kourai decide quedarse callado. Ese día en particular eso lo tiene nervioso. ¿Es porque habla demasiado? ¿Es que es demasiado ruidoso? ¿Sachirou también piensa que es molesto?

Los relámpagos han empezado a retumbar.

—¡Guarden todo! Esta lluvia solo va a ponerse peor.

Nunca ha sido supersticioso. Dicen que la mayoría de los grandes atletas sí que lo son, que acaban por obsesionarse por controlar incluso lo incontrolable para hacerse más fuertes.

No cree en la posibilidad de controlar lo incontrolable. Hay cosas que simplemente están fuera del alcance de los humanos, como el tiempo, la caída de meteoritos hipotéticos y la muerte.

La lluvia no es una premonición de una catástrofe en las vidas individuales. Tan solo significa que tenía que llover.

—Te vas a helar —Le dice en cuanto lo encuentra. Está en la entrada, y la lluvia le está salpicando en todo el rostro—. ¿Es que quieres enfermarte en pleno verano? ¡Entra ya!

—No te enfermas por la lluvia, Kourai-kun —responde, sin ponerse de pie ni moverse un centímetro.

—Va, lo que digas, ¿qué tal si no lo averiguamos tampoco? ¡Vamos adentro! ¿Viste que las mánager prepararon té? ¡Si no te mueves no quedará nada para ti!

Fiel al ridículo apodo que dice odiar, Sachirou no se mueve de donde está. El pelo lo tiene hecho un lío, mojado de lluvia y sudor. No luce suave y esponjoso como de costumbre y en general él no está actuando como siempre lo hace.

No le gusta que esté silencioso de esa manera. Es un tipo de silencio distinto al que está acostumbrado, donde Sachirou le presta atención y calla simplemente porque quiere dejarle hablar o porque no tiene ganas de pensar en un tema de conversación y sabe que a Kourai no le molesta llenar el silencio.

Esto es diferente. Casi le recuerda a lo silencioso que era cuando apenas se conocían.

Casi por costumbre le mira las manos. No sabe si alegrarse o preocuparse más, de que hace años no las ve heridas. Le hace sentir que algo ocurrirá más pronto que tarde.

—Se te despega la cinta deportiva —dice, cuando comprende que por algún motivo Sachirou quiere quedarse allí y empaparse en la lluvia como un idiota.

—¿Mh? Oh, es verdad —responde, mientras intenta remediarlo por su cuenta. Es un intento penoso.

—Ya deja, yo lo arreglo.

Cuando se sienta a su lado, la lluvia también le empieza a caer encima. Siempre trae consigo cinta deportiva, porque Sachirou nunca ha aprendido a vendarse los dedos por su cuenta. Le pide que lo haga todo el tiempo. Kourai siempre se burla porque sus manos son demasiado grandes para muchas cosas, como escribir en teléfonos inteligentes. Aunque de alguna manera, Sachirou sabe pelar manzanas. Las hace siempre en forma de conejito, dice que lo aprendió porque así es como animaba a su hermana cuando terminaba con sus novios.

La lluvia no tiene planes de arreciar pronto. Le hace difícil ver, pero aun así termina de vendarle los dedos otra vez.

—Perfecto como siempre, Kourai-kun —comenta mientras observa el trabajo.

—Es que tengo un amigo idiota que siempre se lastima las manos —responde él mientras guarda la cinta de nuevo en sus bolsillos—. Me da para practicar.

El viento sopla con fuerza, y si antes no estaban mojados, ahora estaban empapados de pies a cabeza y chorreando.

—Deberías volver adentro —dice Sachirou en medio del ventarrón.

— _Deberíamos_ volver adentro. _Ambos._ Los dos, _two,_ ¿sí comprendes? —replica, temblando de frío y reacio a moverse de allí sin su mejor amigo. Sachirou tampoco se movía ni un poco— ¡Sachirou!

—No puedo dejar que te enfermes. Eres el as, ¿sabes? El equipo te necesita —dice el otro, ignorando completamente sus palabras.

Esto ya me está tocando las bolas. —¡Y tú eres el capitán! —exclama enojado—. ¡Y mi amigo! ¡No puedo dejar que mi amigo, _que es el capitán,_ se enferme! ¡Vuelve adentro!

—¿Qué opinas de que renuncie al puesto de capitán?

No ha terminado de formular su pregunta cuando cae un relámpago, seguido de un poderoso trueno que hace vibrar las ventanas del gimnasio. Adentro, escucha al entrenador preguntar dónde se encuentran los dos. _Kourai fue a buscar a Sachirou hace un rato. Seguramente aún no lo encuentra._

 _Es verdad,_ piensa. _No se quién diablos es esta persona. No es Sachirou._

—¿Qué mierda te sucede? —pregunta, sintiéndose un poco como una bomba con temporizador. A punto de hacer explosión—. Hace días no me hablas, no quieres entrenar conmigo tampoco, ¡ahora hasta hablas de renunciar! ¡Es como si no me quisieras ver!

—Kourai-kun, no seas tan _ombliguista_ , ¿quieres? Sé que eres presumido, pero deja de actuar como si mi vida girase a tu alrededor. Hay más en mi mundo que solo tú.

La respuesta le cae tan bien como una patada en el estómago. Lo deja sin aire y un poco desorientado también. Por supuesto que no cree que Sachirou gire a su alrededor, o ser la única cosa que importa para él. Ni cerca. De hecho está convencido que a su día a día, Sachirou debe pensar en cinco, cincuenta y cinco mil cosas antes que él. Después de todo, él piensa mucho más que Kourai en todo.

Siendo así, no es lógico que se enoje. Porque en cierta manera, sí que está comportándose como si pudiera ser el único motivo por el cual Sachirou pueda estar malhumorado. Podrían ser mil cosas. Puede estar fallando en inglés, o puede que su hermana esté visitando con su novio. Se enoja por cosas rarísimas.

Hoy Sachirou está de un humor incomprensible. Y, como un largo día de verano que de pronto se oscureció con una tormenta inesperada, no tiene que ser una señal del universo ni una premonición. Es lo que es.

—Vuelve cuando se te pase el berrinche —dice en voz baja, poniéndose de pie para volver al gimnasio—. O no lo hagas, ¿sabes? Renuncia hoy mismo al equipo si es lo que quieres hacer. Mi mundo tampoco gira a tu alrededor.

—Seguro que no lo hace. _No soy Hinata Shouyou._

Kourai volvió adentro, fingiendo que no escuchó eso.

Y al siguiente día cuando Sachirou volvió al equipo, entrenando con todos, sonriendo como siempre y evitándolo más de lo que ya lo había estado haciendo, también pretendió que no estaba ocurriendo nada extraño.

El resto del verano fue el más caluroso registrado en Nagano en los últimos 11 años.

* * *

Hay una gran cantidad de cosas que no comprende. Es el motivo por el cual muchas personas creen que es un idiota.

Sus calificaciones no son nada notable, a menos que se esté hablando sobre cómo apenas aprobar de maneras milagrosas. No puede recordar si Akitomo alguna vez tuvo esos problemas, pero está convencido de que no. Siempre ha sido mejor que él en todo lo que no sea deportivo.

Sin embargo después de la larga, mal ordenada e ilógica lista de cosas que no comprendía _—cómo lavar ropa blanca, historia universal, por qué la gente quiere ir al espacio—,_ estaba la más sensata lista de cosas que sí comprende.

El vóleibol, por supuesto, figura entre las primeras cosas que sí entiende. La importancia del trabajo en equipo y que los límites solo existen si decides que están allí. Los hábitos, cómo crearlos y cómo romperlos. Las cosas que puede controlar y las que no. Y por supuesto las emociones, y hasta dónde debe permitir que lo controlen.

Comprende a Sachirou. Partes de él como mínimo, porque está en ambas listas.

—Kourai-kun, la tercera respuesta está mal —Le dice, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su propio trabajo.

—¿Cómo sabes que está mal? ¡Ni la has visto! —replica ofendido, poniéndole el papel en las manos—. ¡No me subestimes! ¡Debes verlo para saber que-

—Está _mal_ — _Pues vaya_ —. Aquí. Olvidaste cambiar los signos en toda esta línea.

—… Oh.

Para bien o para mal, no volvieron a hablar acerca de lo que ocurrió en el verano durante esa tormenta. No hablaban sobre cómo se sentían tampoco últimamente. O del futuro. O de las series que solían ver juntos y que hacía semanas ya no se reunían para ver tampoco.

Sachirou es bueno fingiendo que todo está bien y Kourai es bueno en alejarse sin remordimiento de las cosas que siente que son demasiado para él. El problema es que ambos parecen estar ignorando lo mismo y la distancia le duele más que mil carreras suicidas.

—Um… ¡Hoy en la tarde termina el anime que estaba- que _estamos_ viendo! ¿A qué hora llegas? ¿Pasas la noche? —pregunta, en un intento desesperado de cruzar la distancia con un salto.

—No puedo, Fukuro regresa de viaje hoy y tendremos una cena familiar —responde, tan distante como se estaba acostumbrando a ser.

—¡Oh, vale! ¡El viernes siempre transmiten las repeticiones! ¿Ese día sí puedes?

—Estaré ocupado.

Ahora, no es que de pronto se volviera supersticioso o, mucho menos, de pronto empezara a creer en señales del cielo y que podía controlar el clima. Sachirou estando extraño de mierda y una tormenta de mierda, lo único que tienen en común es que, bueno, son una mierda.

Si llueve se cubre, o corre o baila bajo ella. Pero no hay pronóstico para las emociones de su amigo y no sabe cómo protegerse.

—Sachirou… ¿Crees que dejarás de estar ocupado pronto? —pregunta, ignorando completamente su trabajo para re-capturar la atención de Sachirou.

No sabe cómo protegerse, y no sabe tampoco cómo hacerle saber que lo está lastimando. Porque, se siente estúpido, frágil e irracional. Sachirou está ocupado y tiene asuntos familiares que atender y ponerse así solamente porque hace unos días o semanas ya no pasan cada minuto del día juntos es tan estúpido como pensar que la lluvia preludia catástrofes.

—No lo creo.

Es por eso que lo deja alejarse todavía más.

* * *

—¿Mamá va a ir al partido?

Su primer partido —ni siquiera como titular oficial, sino sentado en la banca y, finalmente, con un número dentro del equipo— es en tercero de secundaria, en las preliminares de otoño.

Llegan a considerarlo, porque uno de los rematadores de tercero decide retirarse y Sachirou insiste en que deberían darle una oportunidad. El resto del equipo ríe entre dientes, comentando que quizás le den número como líbero suplente.

Sin embargo, al siguiente día lo llaman a un partido de práctica. E incluso él estuvo sorprendido.

_—Hirugami-kun es nuestro mejor jugador y aún así, nunca comparte sus opiniones respecto a nada... Excepto acerca de ti, Hoshiumi-kun —dice el hombre, antes que Kourai siquiera pueda abrir la boca—. Así que espero que no desaproveches su recomendación._

El motivo por el que tuvo una oportunidad fue gracias a él. Nunca ha sabido si lo hizo a propósito, o tan solo porque quería intentar ayudarlo de alguna manera. Ni siquiera sabe si Sachirou lo recuerda, pero Kourai lo recuerda bien.

Recuerda bien el que pudo ser el mejor día de su vida.

—Puede que llegue a verte —responde su padre. Ella regresa de un viaje de semanas y Kourai no puede esperar para decirle que finalmente está en camino de volverse el mejor jugador del mundo, tal como se lo prometió—, así que no pierdas en tu primer partido.

—¡No lo haré!

—Que no puedes, ni te sacarán de la banca —replica Akitomo, rodando los ojos. Kourai decide no patearlo, porque no se arriesga a lastimarse antes del partido.

—¡Ya verás que sí! —grita de regreso, mientras toma su bolsa de viaje y se encamina a la entrada—. ¡Jugaré, Yurisei ganará y yo traeré a casa una medalla para mamá, ya lo verás!

Ese día era uno soleado, sin nubes. Casi no parecía otoño.

Kourai no cree que la lluvia sea un mal presagio, porque ese fue el otoño más seco de su vida.

* * *

Ahora más que nunca, Gao se le une en el almuerzo. Discuten posibles estrategias, revisan videos juntos y por sobre todas las cosas idean cómo detener a Karasuno. Por diversión más que cualquier otra cosa, porque al menos él no se burla ni se pone de un humor rarísimo cada vez que Kourai intenta hablar sobre ellos.

Usualmente haría esto con Sachirou, pero dada la situación en su amistad, teme ser recibido con otro cálido rechazo acompañado de una excusa ridícula. Que termina aceptando porque cree que Sachirou tiene sus motivos, así sus motivos los separen y lo lastimen y no tengan sentido.

Gao también es buena compañía, incluso si no puede relajarse del todo y Gao siempre quiere hablar de algo además del vóleibol. Pero la verdad es que no quiere estar solo.

—Le pico los ojos —dice entre risas. Kourai le da una patada que no logra esquivar, pero Gao no deja de reír.

—¡Eso es una falta, idiota! —exclama mientras trata de ocultar su risa. La imagen de Gao tratando de ser discreto de cualquier manera se le hace demasiado graciosa—. ¡Además, no hay forma en que el referee no te vea!

—Dices que si encuentro alguna forma de que el referee no me vea-

—¡Que no, es imposible te digo! —Gao ríe con más fuerza, y Kourai le tira en la cara lo que queda en su bolsa de fritangas—. ¡Ya basta!

—¿Qué te picó? ¿Es que te da miedo que lastime al enano saltarín? ¿Cómo se llamaba, eh? —Kourai frunce el ceño y evade la mirada—. ¿Hinata qué? ¿Hinata _Soja?_

—¡Shouyou! —replica, enrojecido hasta las orejas.

Gao se burla por un rato. Realmente no es extraño. La semana después de las nacionales, el equipo bromeaba sobre eso casi a diario, parodiándole hasta el cansancio. Al principio no le molestaba, y luego se volvió un chiste en toda la preparatoria.

Entonces buscaba refugio practicando o corriendo. Y, Sachirou estaba con él, porque por mucho que se hubiera burlado, dejaba de hacerlo en cuanto todos los demás cruzaban cierta línea. Siempre fue considerado.

—¿Realmente esperarás por él? Por el chico Karasuno, me refiero.

No registró el momento en que Gao había dejado de burlarse. Pero de nuevo, nunca estaba demasiado atento a esa clase de cosas. —¡Así es! ¿También te burlarás de eso?

—Qué va. ¡Si es que no puedo esperar para que ese enano te de una paliza! —Kourai intenta golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Gao sí esquiva el golpe—. ¿Significa que te harás profesional?

—¡Por supuesto que me haré profesional! ¿Crees que esto es una broma? —Gao arquea las cejas, sorprendido por algo que Kourai habría considerado tan obvio como que la lluvia cae hacia abajo—. ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Hombre es que… ¡Sé que no te gusta que te lo recuerden, pero es que estás chaparro! —Kourai frunce el ceño, advirtiéndole que está cerca de recibir una buena escarmienta—. ¡No lo digo en ese sentido! Kourai, a los jugadores de vóley les pagan polvo. ¡A los bajos todavía más!

Es algo en lo que ya ha pensado. El consejero escolar no para de decírselo, que piense acerca de esta clase de decisiones y que no haga algo que pueda lamentar dentro de diez o veinte años, cuando su carrera esté terminando y no tenga un yen en los bolsillos ni otra cosa que sepa hacer para ganarse la vida. Que piense en lo que puede pasar si se lesiona y su carrera termina antes de lo planeado.

Pero ya ha escuchado esas mismas cosas sin parar a lo largo de su vida. Sobre cómo morirá de hambre como atleta porque nadie quiere a los jugadores bajos y que Japón ni siquiera es tan sobresaliente en los deportes de altura. Que debería reconsiderarlo.

—¡Bah, si ya soy pobre! ¿Qué peor se puede poner? —responde, ganándose una reacción aún más sorprendida por parte de Gao.

La verdad es que, no es bueno en ninguna otra cosa. Para ser lo bueno que es en vóleibol sacrifica horas que otros pasan estudiando. Ya de por si no es muy listo, a diferencia de su hermano que siempre tuvo buenas calificaciones y mantuvo su posición en el equipo de basquetbol. A diferencia de Sachirou que se mantiene entre los diez mejores promedios de la preparatoria y su juego no sufre. Esa no es la clase de persona que es él.

Sabe en lo que se mete, al decidir jugar para vivir y vivir para jugar. Y lo subestiman bastante, si creen que no sería capaz de hacer algo así por lo que más ama.

—A veces me das todo el miedo —Le responde el más alto, después de unos momentos de silencio—. Ah, pero la verdad es que no me sorprende, si es que el otro día Hirugami ya me había dicho que dirías algo así. Igual, ¡tu mirada se pone super intensa cuando-

—¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Espera! ¡Repite eso último!

—Uh, _tu mirada se pone super inten-_

—¡Eso no _cerebro de espárrago!_ ¡Lo de antes! —Cuando Gao falla en responder su pregunta, es Kourai quien la repite—. ¿Has hablado con Sachirou?

—… ¿Huh? Sí, claro, justo ayer —responde Gao, luciendo más confundido cada segundo—. Sí te acuerdas que Sachirou me da clases, ¿no? Lo vi ayer y-

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No ha venido a sus clases hace semanas!

—¡Oh eso! Es porque ahora los almuerzos los tiene ocupados, así que viene a mi casa por las tardes —Gao lo explica de una manera tan calmada, que a Kourai le empieza a poner nervioso.

Es como si fuera el único que no estaba enterado de la situación.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Jajá, ya lo sabía! —En un catastrófico intento de lucir casual, Kourai intenta pretender que todo esto no es información nueva y que él y su supuesto mejor amigo no se encuentran a kilómetros de distancia ahora—. Bueno, como sea, ¡lo que te estaba diciendo es que puedo defenderme yo solo, puedo vivir del vóley!

—Ugh, ¡ya basta Kourai! ¡Terminarás bajo algún puente! ¿Y sabes quiénes viven allí? ¡Vagabundos! ¡Con sus perros!

En el futuro podrá arreglárselas solo, así no tenga una familia de jugadores profesionales que le den el visto bueno para el mejor equipo, una segunda profesión a la que recurrir si las cosas salen horriblemente mal o algo de dinero para sobrevivir. Peleará con uñas y dientes como lo ha hecho toda su vida y como lo seguirá haciendo.

Se las arreglará solo dentro de años. Así como se las arregla solo, ahora mismo.

* * *

Junio pasa sin problemas. Kamomedai clasifica entre los primeros tres de la nación y Kourai lleva una medalla de plata a casa para probarlo.

Las victorias no significan mucho para él. No en un sentido apático, como estar aburrido de ganar y ser alguna clase de genio que nunca ha perdido. Ha perdido, ha perdido tantas veces de formas tan humillantes que casi le han hecho querer renunciar, pero ha peleado para estar en donde está y en ese entonces, ganar era divertido.

Pero, no significa nada para él si no tiene a nadie a quien mostrárselo.

—He vuelto —Saluda a una casa oscura y vacía.

Un segundo lugar a nivel nacional significa que está a un paso de lo que quiere realmente. A un paso de volverse indudablemente bueno para los reclutadores y cazatalentos. Un paso para presentarse ante el mundo como Hoshiumi Kourai, el próximo Pequeño Gigante del vóleibol.

Pero, realmente no importa si fuiste alguien grande o pequeño mientras estabas en tu equipo de preparatoria. Mientras más alto escales, tus logros más pequeños dejan de ser tan importantes. En cinco años su primer partido de secundaria será más un borrón colorido que un recuerdo y en diez años su primer partido como el as de Kamomedai estará al principio de las escaleras.

De la nada aparecen jugadores grandes y todos los días grandes jugadores se pierden en el olvido. Incluso si se vuelve el mejor jugador del mundo, en cincuenta años todo el mundo habrá olvidado quién es Hoshiumi Kourai.

Por eso, ganar no significa tanto. Ni los títulos, ni las medallas, ni la gloria.

Si regresa a una casa vacía, si se pierde en los anales de la historia y si después de años no hace nada verdaderamente memorable, entonces la victoria… no significa absolutamente nada.

* * *

En pocas palabras, cree en lo que puede ver y lo que puede probar.

Si tuviera altas calificaciones y los profesores no parasen de elogiarlo por ensayos elocuentes y discursos conmovedores, entonces eso lo volvería un chico brillante que no se deja llevar por el pensamiento de rebaño. Sin embargo, la realidad no es otra más que una en la que aprueba por obra y gracia de los dioses en los que no cree y que todo el mundo le dice idiota al no saber palabras lo suficientemente grandes para explicar por qué no cree en la eficacia de trozos de papel con poderes sobrenaturales, rocas curativas y estrellas.

Sin embargo últimamente cree que, puede que estuviera equivocado en algo de lo que siempre estuvo muy seguro mientras crecía.

—¡Reúnanse! —El entrenador los llama al final de la práctica. Sachirou se encuentra a su lado—. Buen entrenamiento hoy muchachos… Tengo un anuncio que darles.

El clima no significa nada en particular. No predice el futuro de las personas, al menos no de la manera en que creen que funciona. La lluvia no antecede grandes calamidades a nivel personal, porque solo significa que tenía que llover.

Ahora sabe que siempre estuvo viendo mal las cosas y que los días lluviosos no son los profetas del fin de los tiempos.

—Hirugami-kun hoy deja el equipo —explica el entrenador, mientras que Sachirou hace una inclinación frente a todos—. A partir de hoy, Hoshiumi-kun será su capitán y Hakuba-kun su vice-capitán. Eso es todo, recuerden estirar y guardar el equipo.

Porque su augurio de mala suerte son los días soleados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bueno, es que ustedes ya me conocen. No puedo evitar escribir angst, es como un reflejo._
> 
> _No sé si se nota mucho todavía el Hoshiumi/Hinata (que por cierto, no va a ser la pareja endgame, no se me desinflen), hace tiempo que no escribo y me siento super oxidada. Extraño la época en que escribí "Cállate, Tsukishima" y me disculpaba si los capítulos llegaban con uno o dos días de retraso. Man esos eran los buenos tiempos, me divertí burda escribiendo ese fanfic así ya no me guste nada, lmao._
> 
> _Como consejo a las personas nuevas en los fanfics, escriban lo que les plazca y divierta así no sea perfecto, ya verán cómo fluyen las palabras. Hasta cierto punto, ser perfeccionista y querer cumplir con ciertas auto-exigencias, lo único que hacen es detenerte y frustrarte en un hobby que existe para divertirte. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de volver a divertirme mientras escribo._
> 
> _¡Todos sus comentarios me alegran el día, así no los responda todos! Estoy volviendo de a poquito, pero estoy volviendo. Quiero terminar lo que he estado escribiendo aquí antes de adoptar otro fandom. Preferiblemente otra historia con personajes interesantes y muchas posibilidades de shipeo, que eso es lo que se come en esta casa._
> 
> _**Stay tunned!** _
> 
> _**;Tamarindo Amargo** _


	3. LA PLAYA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ese día, juró que esperaría por él. Pero un año transcurrió y sus caminos no se cruzaron. Pasaron las estaciones, pasó otro verano y ahora estaba al otro lado del mundo. Los separaban kilómetros y kilómetros de océanos, montañas, desiertos y fronteras. Ni siquiera una gaviota podría volar durante tanto tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LA PLAYA . La Oreja de Van Gogh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cx5qVmtfayA&list=PLMOlnLv82Nft9xa13x8ToBoERMva0Xo2w&index=4&t=0s)

Las escaleras que llevan a la parte posterior de la secundaria Yurisei, donde todos los gimnasios y salones para clubes están ubicados, es donde Kourai conoció a su mejor amigo.

_—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!_

En ese entonces, sus manos sangraban y sus ojos lucían tan tristes, vacíos y patéticos como la despensa de un estudiante soltero a fin de mes. Nunca pensó que el mismo color café que pintaba el chocolate, el café y las hojas de otoño, podrían lucir tan miserables.

Nunca se le ocurrió que podrías amar tanto algo, que te lastimaba.

—Creo que… No, de hecho, _estoy seguro._ Después de todo, no me gusta tanto el vóleibol.

Sachirou hablaba como si descubrirlo le causara aún más dolor que cien carreras suicidas y correr colina arriba, dos cosas que le había visto hacer desde que se unió al equipo casi diariamente. Casi religiosamente, como repetir una oración cinco, quince y veinticinco veces.

Siempre se preguntó por qué no reía. Por qué no sonreía. Por qué nadie en el equipo hablaba con él y él no hablaba con nadie del equipo.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a alguien ser lastimado por algo que quería. Pensó que era aterradora la idea de tener que distanciarte de algo que una vez te hizo feliz. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que era todavía peor seguir haciendo algo que ahora no solo no te hacía feliz, sino que te hacía sentir lo suficientemente miserable como para hacerte daño.

Fue ese el día en el que le dio el único consejo que Sachirou alguna vez tomó de él.

—Vale. Entonces déjalo.

* * *

_—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!_

Lo embosca al terminar la práctica, porque teme que si no lo sigue en ese preciso momento, entonces no volverán a verse nunca más.

Es una paranoia, un miedo absurdo, una idiotez o cualquiera de las coloridas y cada vez más groseras suposiciones que Sachirou le da. Él las llama explicaciones, también le dice que debería madurar y que no es el protagonista del mundo.

—¿Cómo me atrevo a tomar una decisión y dar prioridad a mis calificaciones? —pregunta Sachirou en un tono afable que solo consigue irritarlo todavía más—. Tienes razón Kourai-kun, que _egoísta_ de mi parte, ¿cómo se me ha ocurrido?

—¡No seas _imbécil!_ —espeta, a la vez que un fuerte ventarrón barre las calles, levantando polvo y llevándose hojas por el medio—. ¡Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero!

Sachirou lo observa con una sonrisa cínica. La misma sonrisa que muestra a las chicas cuando las rechaza tan educadamente, la misma que le muestra a los oponentes cuando intenta meterse en sus nervios. Siempre ha pensado que Sachirou disfruta un poco demasiado hacer enojar a otras personas. —La verdad es que _no tengo idea_ Kourai-kun, ¿por qué no me explicas?

Kourai no quiere ni empezarse a preguntar por qué diablos Sachirou querría hacerle enojar.

—¿¡No se te ocurrió que _quizás_ querría enterarme de que planeabas renunciar al equipo!? —exige, acercándose a zancadas.

—¿No se te ocurrió que _quizás_ no te dije porque sabía que armarías un escándalo _innecesario?_ —responde con otra pregunta.

De todas las cosas que alguna vez se le ocurrieron, jamás se imaginó que Sachirou alguna vez lo trataría con tal condescendencia. —¡Al diablo con eso! —grita, apenas conteniendo las ganas de tomarlo de la chaqueta y sacudirlo muy fuertemente. Quizás, al igual que una máquina expendedora, si lo sacude con fuerza volverá a funcionar como debe hacerlo—. ¡Estoy lo suficientemente viejo para decidir si hacer o no un escándalo sin que me jales la oreja! ¡Deja de decidir por mi acerca de qué debería enojarme y acerca de qué no!

Él suspira, y de alguna manera eso le hace enojar también. —¿Ves? Esto era justo lo que quería evitar.

—¡Y evitarme a mi por completo! ¡Ya ni te molestas en darme clases o-

—¿Es esto porque ya no tengo tiempo para ser tu tutor? —La pregunta lo detiene en seco. Ya ni siquiera sabe si habla en serio, o si solo intenta burlarse de él—. Sinceramente Kourai-kun, no es mi culpa que no seas lo suficientemente listo para-

—¡Ya _basta!_

El viento muere junto con sus palabras, y ya ni siquiera el caer de una hoja puede ser escuchado. Tan solo su respiración agitada y la fría indiferencia con la que es recibido.

Lo mira como si fuera un extraño. Peor aún, como si fuera un extraño desagradable que está importunándolo de alguna manera tan solo con estar allí. No son extraños, no son desconocidos por mas que Sachirou quiera pretender que sí lo son.

Han pasado cinco años juntos. Ese tiempo no ha podido ser en vano.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre? —pregunta. Se sienten como manotazos de hombre ahogado, o tratar de cubrirse contra el implacable invierno con una lona sencilla. Sachirou siempre ha sido implacable. ¿O lo ha sido siempre?

El chico que se lastimaba las manos a propósito no era implacable, solo era triste. El chico que se emociona y se detiene a acariciar a cada animal callejero con el que se topan no es implacable tampoco, tan solo es adorable. ¿Por qué tiene que actuar de esa manera ahora?

—No me ocurre nada —responde con calma—. Yo siempre he sido así.

—¡No es verdad! —le apunta con un dedo recriminador. Porque se niega a aceptar este cambio súbito que se estuvo desarrollando tanto tiempo frente a sus ojos, sin motivo aparente. Como un hongo esparciéndose, no hay manera significativa de deshacerse de algo así—. ¡Tú- a ti te gustan las películas cursis sobre amor de preparatoria! ¡Y empezaste a cambiarte a una dieta vegetariana el año pasado porque un documental de animales de granja te hizo llorar! ¡¿De dónde salió esta personalidad de mierda?!

—¿De qué te sorprendes? Si es que esto me lo dijiste tú mismo una vez —No acepta ni niega aquello. Porque dice muchas cosas todo el tiempo y Sachirou nunca da señales de estarle prestando mucha atención de todas maneras—. Las personas cambian todo el tiempo, ¿tengo yo la culpa de que no prestes atención?

—¡Pero si es que es un cambio de mierda!

A decir verdad, no es justo lo que dijo.

Porque, todos a su alrededor parecen notar el cambio. Las chicas se apilan en los pasillos para verle pasar y los suspiros y risitas colectivas están por volverle loco. Todos lo quieren de amigo. Todos quieren algo de su tiempo. Todos quieren un trozo de él, como chuchos hambrientos en frente de una pierna de res gorda y jugosa.

De alguna manera tiene tiempo para todos. Para las chicas y sus confesiones y rechazarlas educadamente. Cada chico que quiere que le presente a alguien, que diga cómo diablos es tan alto o que comparta su rutina. Tiene tiempo para cada animal callejero que se le atraviesa pidiendo caricias y comida. Tiene tiempo para ayudar a las manager a llevar cajas al club y al gimnasio. Tiene tiempo para los profesores elogiando sus buenas calificaciones y elocuencia y lo brillante que es. Para Gao y las clases extra también tiene tiempo.

Todos quieren un trozo de él y siente que no es nada diferente. Porque allí está, persiguiéndolo para tener cinco minutos de su tiempo otra vez.

—¿Y por qué tendría que cambiar para agradarte _a ti_ específicamente? —pregunta él, frunciendo el ceño y dando un paso al frente, entrando de manera efectiva a su espacio personal. Kourai se rehúsa a retroceder—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si no te gusta te puedes ir a-

—¿A dónde? —le reta con ímpetu.

 _Cinco años._ Casi cinco, de hecho, porque se conocieron poco después que a Sachirou lo nombraran como el jugador sobresaliente en la prefectura.

Cuando se desmoronó, estuvo allí para él. Y cuando Kourai finalmente pudo entrar a la cancha como su igual, lo celebraron juntos. Y en ese entonces, más que todos los trofeos y reconocimientos del más alto, las pequeñas victorias eran lo que le sacaban una sonrisa.

Entonces era poco más que un fantasma que se quedaba a practicar más horas de las que debía porque no tenía otro sitio al que ir. E incluso si practicar contra el mejor bloqueador de la prefectura no le hubiera enseñado tantas cosas, lo habría apreciado igualmente porque entonces estaba solo. Estaban solos, y se encontraron.

—Te puedes ir a la mierda.

Y ahora lo veía alejarse sin él.

Probablemente fue el impacto. Sachirou no suelta palabrotas. Ni siquiera aquella vez que un remate le voló una uña, soltó siquiera una pequeña maldición. Siempre ha supuesto que es por ser el menor de tres hijos, que sus padres aún lo tratan como un bebé y a él nunca le ha gustado decepcionarles con hechos tristemente reales, como que no le gusta tanto el vóleibol y que en la escuela escucha más maldiciones que en una película para adultos.

Tiene esa manera elegante de insultar a alguien sin usar un mal vocabulario, que no solo te degrada sino que también cuestiona tu inteligencia y te obliga a buscar el significado de unas cuantas de esas palabras simplemente para que un diccionario te insulte de nuevo.

Siente que de alguna manera es justo que le dirija a él dicho insulto vulgar. _Es una manera retorcida de ser especial._

—¡Vete al diablo!

Contrario a la creencia popular, Kourai no es un buscapleitos. Al menos no del tipo que te encontrarías detrás de los gimnasios, liándose a golpes con algún otro idiota sin mejor pasatiempo. Simplemente es un gritón al que tienen que arrastrar fuera del peligro antes que alguien el doble de alto y el doble de fuerte le arregle la cara de un derechazo.

No se lo piensa mucho antes de apuntarle directo al rostro y enviarlo un par de pasos atrás de un solo puñezato. Y se siente bien, de alguna manera, observar un rostro usualmente prístino ahora arruinado con un hilillo de sangre. Realmente espera que le deje un moretón muy feo.

Pero Sachirou, su pacífico, educado y jodidamente hipócrita mejor amigo, es esa persona doblemente alta, el doble de pesada y el doble de fuerte que termina empujándole con la fuerza suficiente para que caiga.

Siempre ha sido consciente. De lo débil que es y lo solo que realmente está.

No dejó que eso lo importunara y le hiciera perder impulso. ¿Y qué si lo subestimaban? Entonces los dejaría boquiabiertos con sus juegos. ¿Y qué si no se impresionaban? Arrancaría la victoria de sus manos. ¿Y qué si no era suficiente? Lucharía hasta demostrar serlo. Como había hecho su vida entera y como lo seguiría haciendo.

¿Y qué si terminaba siendo un extraño, solitario, orgulloso y gritón _al que nadie más podría soportar?_

—¡Eres un imbécil, Hirugami Sachirou! —grita a todo pulmón. Le duele la mano con la que amortiguó la caída y puede sentir algo cálido recorrerle el brazo. Un raspón es la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora mismo—. ¡El imbécil doble cara más grande que he conocido!

¿Y qué tal si nunca es suficiente?

—¡Pues no parecía molestarte ese lado de mí, cuando no eras tú el perjudicado! —escupe el otro con ira—. ¡No seas tan insincero! ¡Siempre has sabido que tengo una personalidad _terrible,_ pero como nunca me molesté en ser grosero contigo, decidiste ignorarlo! ¡No puedes enojarte con la verdad!

Quizás, era inevitable. Como una catástrofe natural, incluso si lo veías venir, lo mejor que podías hacer era protegerte y esperar salir bien.

Si, por algún chance, hubiera decidido quedarse a su lado durante esa tormenta de verano donde empezaron a dividirse. O incluso antes, si le hubiera prestado más atención, en lugar de actuar como si fuera el centro del universo. Si lo hubiera buscado un poco más y quejado un poco menos. O si tan solo no le hubiera dejado ir tan fácilmente, cuando inventaba alguna excusa incomprensible.

¿Era salvable? Si fuera vóleibol, entonces habría dicho que sí. Ningún jugador puede ser tan idiota u orgulloso para dejar ir un balón sin perseguirlo. Si el balón no ha caído, entonces aún tienes una oportunidad.

—¡Entonces dime la verdad ahora! —Entonces, se traga su orgullo. Y lo persigue una última vez—. ¿Aún cuento contigo? ¡¿Seguimos siendo amigos acaso?!

Alguna vez tendrá que buscar qué significan los casos perdidos.

* * *

La primera alarma del día puso fin a un sueño inquieto de una noche sin descanso.

No sabe qué es peor: no dormir bien, o no dormir en absoluto. Mientras se levanta de la cama para iniciar con el día, lo considera.

 _En primer lugar,_ piensa para sí mismo mientras estira, _si no duermo en absoluto, mi desempeño del día se va, directo y sin escalas, a la absoluta mierda. También se altera mi horario biológico y ya tuve suficiente de esa basura en preparatoria._ Pero por otra parte, odia tener pesadillas y realmente elegiría no dormir antes que tenerlas.

Dormir poco, o no dormir nada.

Alguien exhausto que confía en que tendrá un sueño profundo y sin interrupciones, así sea uno de tres o cuatro horas como máximo, preferiría dormir poco antes que no dormir nada. Alguien que sabe que intentar dormir tan solo será una pérdida de tiempo y que ese tiempo puede ser empleado de maneras más productivas, preferirá quedarse despierto.

Kourai preferiría dormir antes que no hacerlo, pero a la vez preferiría evitar pesadillas antes que tenerlas. En un mundo perfecto podría tener noches sin interrupciones, pero el mundo es imperfecto e injusto.

A las cinco y treinta de la mañana, después de lavarse los dientes y el rostro, sale a correr como todos los días.

A esa hora no hay mucho que ver, además de panaderías abriendo, trabajadores del turno nocturno con caras largas y exhaustas, estudiantes en horarios inhumanos y niebla. Una cantidad jodidamente grande de niebla.

Sendai no está en las montañas, pero está lo suficientemente cerca para que sea reminiscente de ello. Para que los inviernos sean horribles, los otoños sean neblinosos y los veranos sean infernalmente calurosos.

_Hace tres años abandonó Nagano sin mirar atrás._

—Buen día Hoshiumi-kun —saluda la anciana dueña de la habitación que está alquilando. Un sitio barato y lo suficientemente cerca al centro de la ciudad, cuyo calentador se daña en invierno y no tiene aire en verano. Junto sus vecinos son, estudiantes sin un yen en los bolsillos, trabajadores con sueldo apenas mínimo y cada tres meses una mujer diferente con una historia tristemente similar.

No vive bajo un puente junto con los vagabundos y sus perros, pero al igual que sus vecinos sobrevive por puros milagros. Porque la casera tiene piedad y no los saca a la calle si pagan la renta tarde y porque come menos de lo que debería.

—Mina-san, ¿la ayudo con esas cajas? —pregunta, cruzando la puerta para echarle una mano a la señora. Tiene más vitalidad que muchos veinteañeros que conoce y peor carácter que todos los deportistas con los que ahora trabaja. También tiene muchos gatos, que se cuelan por la ventana de todos los inquilinos a pasearse y molestar un poco. A Kourai no le molesta la compañía, pero se rehúsa a compartir su comida con ellos.

—¿Tratando de rebajar la renta, jovencito? —replica ella, pícara y juguetona. Kourai ríe, pero carga las cajas adentro de todas formas—. Ah, maldición, otra noticia del banco.

—¿Todavía peleando por este terreno?

—No se rinden los condenados. ¡Llevan veintitrés años queriendo apropiarse de este sitio! Se los he peleado con todo lo que tengo, ¡y no se dan por vencidos aún! —Él asiente, fingiendo que no ha escuchado esa misma historia más de diez veces desde que se mudó. Mina-san siempre está de humor para quejarse del banco, del gobierno y del restaurante de comida tailandesa que abrió justo en frente hace quince años, demoliendo el precioso árbol de abetos por el cual había comprado el terreno.

Y Kourai se detiene a escucharla cada vez, porque es mayor, sus hijos nunca llaman y su esposo murió muchos años atrás. Se siente un poco raro a los veintidós años, decir que sus mejores amigos son gatos viejos, gordos y mimados, y su dueña de setenta y cinco años.

En Sendai es un extraño, incluso después de vivir allí más de un año. Todo el mundo siente la necesidad de remarcar su acento, sus modales y que es de afuera, como si fuera foráneo en un pueblucho.

—Será mejor que no se lo quiten tampoco —responde, aceptando la taza de té que ella le ofrece—. Dejará a una decena de personas en la calle.

—¿Cree que no lo sé mijo? ¡Bah! ¡No pasa un día sin que extrañe las montañas! De ser por mi, ¡hace quince años que habría tomado ese cheque y me habría largado con mis gatos de regreso al interior de la prefectura! — _Ni que lo diga,_ piensa—. Pero todos los años llega más gente a esta ciudad, el costo de vida está por las nubes. ¡Cuando tenía tu edad, estaba casada, con casa e hijos! ¡Y ahora mira a todo el mundo!

Se mantiene callado cuando dice eso. El prospecto de tener hijos no le interesa y casarse no está en sus planes a largo plazo. _Mírenme, sobrevivo de cheque a cheque en un departamento de quince metros cuadrados infestado de pelo de gato. Me tengo que bañar en el gimnasio y comer de la membresía del equipo. Trabajo cargando y descargando cajas para un almacén y limpiándole los baños. Me he quedado sin dinero para pagar renta, comida y bus._

Demasiado para volverse el mejor jugador de vóleibol del mundo.

—Su marido era de la ciudad, ¿no es así? —pregunta tranquilamente luego de un rato.

Ella suspira, y mira de refilón al jarrón adornado con fotografías, flores e incienso que está cerca de la puerta. El viejo descansa allí. Kourai siempre le prende un incienso al visitar, así jamás lo conociera en vida.

Mina-san dice que la casa y su marido son una y la misma cosa.

—Un citadino, así es —responde ella entre risas—. No conocía el campo, no sabía arar terreno ni cuidar de animales. Lo suyo era trabajar en la oficina con otros burócratas, jamás se habría ensuciado sus zapatos caros con barro y estiércol.

—¿Y no le duele vivir en un sitio que le recuerda a él? —pregunta con calma, recordando a alguien que tiene muy poco que ver con la conversación—. ¿No le duele saber que no está allí?

Abandonó Nagano hace tres años, dejando atrás una casa fría y vacía que su padre apenas visitaba. Él la vendió y compró un departamento cerca de su trabajo, porque era más conveniente. Akitomo no regresaba allí tampoco desde que se casó y se mudó a Iwatobi sin avisar a nadie.

Sin amigos ni familia ni nada que perder, él también abandonó la vieja casa.

—Qué va —responde ella, dándole una sonrisa pacífica—. Las personas que de verdad te quieren, incluso si no están contigo físicamente, realmente nunca te abandonan, ¿sabes?

Para muchos, esa manera de ver la vida sería reconfortante, pero Kourai se siente un poco más solo cada vez que lo escucha.

—Gracias por el té, Mina-san —Kourai se pone de pie para regresar a su piso. El reloj le advierte que quedan cinco minutos para las siete.

Tiene una cita que no puede perderse.

* * *

Una cosa que nunca pensó que tendría en cuenta para cada aspecto de su vida, es algo tan extraño como las zonas horarias.

No es muy útil en su día a día saber qué hora es en California o en Singapur. De hecho, no piensa en qué hora es la mayor parte del tiempo, a menos que reciba un mensaje y por casualidad recuerde qué hora es. Sabe que entrena en la mañana y trabaja en la tarde, lo que basta para ubicarlo durante el día.

Pero sabe que hay una diferencia horaria de doce horas exactas entre Rio de Janeiro y Japón. Lo cual sin contexto, sería tan solo conocimiento trivial que decir en una cena para romper el hielo un poco.

_—¡Hoshiumi-san! ¡Se tardó mucho en responder!_

Para él, es una oportunidad imperdible y su historia favorita que contar.

* * *

Fue un día, hace casi dos años atrás, en que su vida dio un giro inesperado.

_—¿Rechazado?_

Cuando se graduó de preparatoria, estuvo un tiempo en Tokyo entrenando para el equipo nacional y un equipo de la segunda liga.

Tenía buenas oportunidades, o al menos eso era lo que le decían. De los que asistieron a la concentración anterior, seguía viendo a Sakusa, Motoya, Miya y Kageyama. Luego solo veía a tres de ellos y, en los últimos meses solo veía a Kageyama. Aparte de comer y entrenar juntos, no hablaban demasiado. Kourai no conocía a ninguno de los otros seleccionados.

Lo llamaron meses antes de la selección final y durante un momento, realmente tuvo esperanzas.

—Después de discutir con el consejo, se ha decidido que tu rendimiento no es suficiente para entrar en la selección nacional. _Has sido rechazado._

Recuerda haber entrado en modo automático. Agradecer por la noticia y cortar la llamada como si fuera algo del otro jueves. Entonces terminó su rutina de entrenamiento con la mente en blanco y regresó a su pequeño piso. El calendario le advirtió que su ex club de vóleibol estaría en pleno campamento de verano. Bessho ya estaba en tercer año, se preguntaba cómo la estaría pasando ahora que tenía que cuidar dos años enteros de jugadores revoltosos.

A Gao le iba bien en Hyogo, jugando para los Red Falcons. Había logrado establecerse y se había amigado de otros rookies. Ojiro Aran del Inarizaki era jugador allí y no pudo evitar reír. El mundo es diminuto.

No tenía dudas de que a Kageyama lo elegirían, es un jugador monstruoso. Un buen chico también, aunque no sabe bien por qué piensa en eso. Se le ocurre que, incluso si no es muy bueno hablando, hace lo mejor que puede por el bien del equipo. No le teme ni un poco a las jugadas arriesgadas, a los jugadores difíciles o a cometer errores.

Estuvo un rato sentado, mirando al muro blanco que tenía en frente. Cualquier otro día a esa hora estaría cenando, pero había perdido el apetito en absoluto.

Solo en Tokyo, no tenía ningún amigo al que llamar para conmiserar, llorar o gritar. Quejarse de lo injusto que es el mundo, desahogarse y seguir adelante. Tan solo tenía una habitación oscura, una noticia en la mesa avisándole que si no pagaba la renta, tenía dos días para desalojar el piso y un teléfono tan silencioso que a veces se le olvidaba cargarlo. Aparte de ver videos de prácticas y partidos y playlists para entrenar, no lo usaba para mucho más.

Estaba solo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se sentía enojado, de alguna manera. Sin embargo hacía mucho que no se sentía verdaderamente enojado, o verdaderamente feliz. Era como tener el pecho vacío y la cabeza llena de ruido blanco, como la estática de un televisor sin señal.

No tener un puesto en el equipo nacional debería provocarle una frustración inmensa. Debería tenerlo maldiciendo y berreando, o como mínimo llorando en silencio mientras empaca. En su lugar solo está sentado viendo un muro blanco y preguntándose durante cuánto tiempo su padre le dejará vivir con él hasta que pueda conseguir algo mejor.

Harto de la inacción, se pone de pie y empieza a guardar todo lo que le pertenece. Su ropa y su equipo, libros y el viejo balón con el que volea cuando se aburre demasiado. Sus zapatos casuales y los de vóleibol, la cinta deportiva, todas las medicinas y cremas que guarda en caso de emergencias.

Por pura casualidad se topa con su chaqueta del Kamomedai.

Le trae recuerdos agridulces. Pequeñas victorias y todas las promesas sin cumplir de ser los primeros a nivel nacional. Viajes en equipo y noches en las que se quedaron despiertos mucho más tiempo del que debían, charlando y bromeando. Días de entrenamientos en los que creyeron que morirían, en los que luego iban a comer todos en el restaurante familiar a dos cuadras de la preparatoria.

Fueron años de su vida que pasó junto a ellos. Junto a Sachirou. Y eso solo le hacía sentir todavía más miserable.

Cuando lo echaba de menos —más veces de las que le gustaría admitir—, se paseaba por viejas conversaciones. Estaban repletas de cosas triviales que ahora echaba de menos, como esa vez que se quedaron hasta tarde charlando sobre una de las chicas que Sachirou rechazó y que luego inició un rumor de que él tenía novio. O los mensajes que le envió durante la concentración en invierno, donde su mayor preocupación era que Miya no le agradaba ni un poco y que Sakusa lo odiaba en secreto. Los mensajes se volvían más espaciados y escasos al final, hasta que llegaba al último mensaje que Kourai alguna vez le envió y que, yacía al fondo de la conversación sin ser respondido.

_"tienes tiempo de venir a mi ksa? habrá una maratón de la serie que veíamos, seguro que repiten el capitulo final. terminaron los examenes, no estas ocupado, no?"_

Tragándose todo el orgullo que tiene, pulsa la tecla de llamar. Ni siquiera tiene muchas ganas de inventar una excusa vaga para explicar por qué llama después de tanto tiempo, después de la última conversación que tuvieron. Porque, todo lo que diga se traducirá a un simple, "estaba solo y sin nadie a quien más llamar". Así que prefiere decirlo sin tapujos.

Sachirou usualmente le responde al segundo tono, porque su tono de llamada personalizado es demasiado ruidoso y llamaría la atención incluso en medio de una feria repleta. Siempre le molestó ese condenado tono.

Así que cuando pasan cinco tonos, Kourai asume que, o bien Sachirou no trae el teléfono cerca o finalmente se hartó de ese tono.

Usualmente, corta la llamada después del quinto tono. Intenta de nuevo después de un minuto o algo así, hasta que finalmente la persona al a que llama responda. Pero ha aprendido que a mucha gente le desagrada que haga eso, así que simplemente espera un par de tonos extra.

 _Quiere hablarle._ Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que escuchó su voz y se pregunta si el tiempo ha hecho algo para mejorar el terrible estado en el que quedaron las cosas entre ellos la última vez que hablaron. Quiere decirle todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que ha sentido, sin mentiras ni tapujos.

O mejor dicho, habría preferido decirlo todo sin tapujos.

_—Hirugami Sachirou al habla. ¿Quién es?_

Si pudiera elegir, sinceramente habría elegido hablar civilmente. Si no tuviera elección en el asunto entonces supone que no le molestaría demasiado ser insultado, o que lo maldijera apenas atender. Discutir con él, gritarse y herirse.

Si hubiera tenido elección, habría elegido cualquier cosa menos esto.

_—¿Hola? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo tiene mi número?_

Pero lo único que recibe es la realización de que Sachirou ya lo ha superado. Que ya no lo recuerda, que ya no tiene en su teléfono ese absurdo grito de gaviota como su tono de llamada y que recibe el mismo trato que reciben los números desconocidos en la vida de su amigo —casi ocho tonos, si es que tiene ganas de atender a un número que no tiene registrado—. Que ya no es parte de su vida ni siquiera en la forma tan significante de un contacto de teléfono.

Ese es el día en que aprende que Sachirou lo ha dejado atrás.

Cuando corta la llamada, de alguna manera se siente peor que después de la llamada de los reclutadores. No, no es correcto. Sería más exacto decir que, esta llamada sí que le hace sentir algo.

Su pecho previamente vacío ahora le punza como si se lo hubieran atravesado. Se comprime dolorosamente y por un momento incluso respirar le cuesta. Es horrible, pasar de no sentir nada a sentir demasiado en cuestión de segundos, como una inundación inesperada que barre un pueblo entero sin reparos. De alguna manera, siente que está sumergido, deshaciéndose lentamente y llenándose cada vez más de agua helada que le perfora los pulmones y no le permite respirar. No le permite nadar hacia la luz, de regreso a la superficie. _Solo se hunde._

Está convencido que ser atravesado por un puñal dolería siquiera un poco menos. Al menos habría una herida visible que culpar. En cambio se queda en el piso temblando y llorando, jadeando por aire como en realidad le estuvieran cerrando la garganta.

_Es todo._

Así de fácil, cinco años a la basura. Como si no hubieran pasado, como si alguien llamado "Hoshiumi Kourai" nunca hubiera pasado por su vida.

_Él ya se olvidó de ti._

Lo deja tan solo así, como quien deja atrás un peluche porque simplemente ya está demasiado mayor, los guarda en un armario para nunca sacarlos otra vez. Como quien un día deja de ver una serie porque ya no es lo suficientemente interesante, o porque una diferente le parece más entretenida. Como quien deja de escuchar su canción favorita porque se hartó.

Pero supone que debió imaginarlo, porque es la clase de cosas que ocurren cuando las personas crecen y toman caminos diferentes. Que por algún motivo, ya Sachirou no lo veía como su mejor amigo- ¡No! Ni siquiera como un amigo o como un conocido agradable. Después de tanto tiempo en silencio.

Pero no importa cuánto lo desee, la realidad es un hecho innegable.

_Y para Hirugami Sachirou, tú ya no existes._

Esa misma noche, Kourai guardó su chaqueta del equipo en el rincón más profundo de su equipaje, compró un teléfono nuevo _y abandonó Tokyo._

* * *

Su padre le permitió estar deprimido durante exactamente dos días antes de dejarle sobre la mesa, de una manera nada sutil, un anunció de trabajo en un mercado cercano.

Por motivos obvios, Kourai solo le habló sobre ser rechazado en el equipo nacional, omitiendo la parte en la que se dio cuenta que había pasado a ser poco menos que un manchón en la memoria de su mejor- _ex_ mejor amigo y que por tal motivo había regresado inmediatamente incluso cuando le habían dado dos días para mudarse.

Agradecía la compañía, incluso si era silenciosa, efímera y algo incómoda.

—¿Qué te dijeron en el mercado? —pregunta él, después de unos dolorosos veinte minutos de cena sin ningún tema de conversación.

—¡Oh! Uh, puedo iniciar mañana mismo —responde inmediatamente—. No planeo quedarme… Tan solo necesito algo de dinero para irme de nuevo.

No hay nada atándolo a Nagano y su padre lo sabe. No tiene motivos para quedarse y no quiere hacerlo tampoco. Todo en esa ciudad ahora le es agridulce y aburrido, como una vieja película cursi que le hizo llorar la primera vez pero que ahora le aburre. Las montañas lo ponen gruñón y triste. Simplemente está de mal humor en su ciudad natal.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema. En que te quedes, me refiero —Kourai arquea las cejas con sorpresa tras oír eso—. Puedo mover la oficina a la sala, no es una habitación muy grande, pero puedes dormir allí.

—Va… gracias, pero no hay ningún equipo que me interese aquí en Nagano —explica, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estando en Tokyo quería aplicar al _MSBY Black Jackals_ , pero las pruebas de ingreso están cerradas.

—¿Qué hay de ese equipo que siempre veías con tu hermano? Los… ¿Adlers? —A Kourai se le escapa una risa amarga de tan solo escuchar el nombre—. ¿Qué es gracioso?

En los _Schweiden Adlers_ juega Hirugami Fukuro como bloqueador central. Ha estado allí desde que Sachirou y él estaban en tercero de preparatoria y Kourai soñó despierto cientos de veces con entrar a ese equipo. Pensó que sería gracioso bromear con ellos y fingir que los confundía.

—No creo ser ni medio bueno para que me acepten en los Schweiden Adlers.

Por supuesto, cambió de idea después de discutir con Sachirou y todo lo relacionado a él escocía un poco. Tampoco le ha sido muy útil que el equipo aún no tenga pruebas de ingreso y que la forma más segura de entrar sea… por medio de los Hirugami.

Mucho menos después del crudo despertar en que Sachirou vive una vida en la que él no existe. Kourai no quiere llegar tocando la puerta y preguntando por un pase al mejor equipo de Japón.

De ser posible, no quiere volverlo a ver. _Jamás._

—Sabes Kourai… Yo no sé mucho de vóleibol. Solo te he visto jugar unas dos veces y para qué mentirte, nunca imaginé que eras tan bueno como para que te llamara el equipo nacional. Pero tu madre… —Kourai se contrae al escucharle hablar de ella. Nunca lo ha hecho desde lo que ocurrió, simplemente se quedó en silencio y no hizo nada para evitar que la familia se distanciara de esta manera. Los abandonó, tal y como abandonó la vieja casa—. Ella solía emocionarse tanto por cada pequeña cosa que ustedes hacían. No creo que a ella le gustaría escucharte decir que no eres un buen jugador.

—No metas a mamá en esto —replica, casi enojado—. ¡No has hablado de ella en años! ¿¡Cómo puedes decirme esto así como así!?

_—Porque te estás dando por vencido._

Hay muchas cosas que Kourai no hace. Beber sake y comer hígado, por ejemplo.

Contrario a su filosofía de abandonar las cosas que no le hacen feliz —o, quizás precisamente por esa misma forma de pensar—, Kourai realmente no se da por vencido tan fácilmente. Si algo le apasiona, sencillamente se vuelve parte de él. Crea hábitos por hábito y luego ya no logra deshacerse de esas pequeñas cosas que se vuelven parte de su vida.

No necesitas un motivo profundo y filosófico para empezar a hacer algo. Se unió al equipo de vóleibol local porque ya no quería jugar con su hermano. Pero de la misma manera, no necesitas un gran y dramático motivo para detenerte.

Es por eso que también renunció al equipo para el que jugaba y empezó a cazar oportunidades más gordas. _Aún no estaba teniendo mucha suerte._

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —pregunta, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando su voz suena tan serena—. No me conoces nada, no sabes nada de vóleibol, ¡no puedes simplemente decir una tontería como que me estoy rindiendo!

—Regresas a Nagano con el rabo entre las piernas inmediatamente después de que te rechazara el equipo nacional y luego, pasas dos días enteros sin salir de la cama —A Kourai solo le queda apretar los dientes y aceptar que de verdad suena bastante patético—. Ni siquiera intentaste llamarme para que te prestara algo de dinero mientras buscabas trabajo en la capital, tan solo _huiste_. ¿Qué ocurrió realmente?

 _Ni bromeando se lo digo._ —Tuve una crisis de mediana edad-

—Kourai, tienes _veinte_ años-

—¡No quería estar solo, ¿bien?!

Es verdad que ya no es feliz en Nagano y que nada podría hacer que se quede allí. Pero la misma realidad aplicaría para cualquier rincón del mundo ahora mismo.

No se puede hacer mucho cuando la pena la lleva enterrada en el corazón. En cualquier lugar del universo se sentirá abandonado, nervioso y miserable. Pero si tiene la opción de no tener que hablarle a los muebles para no volverse loco, entonces la tomará sin pestañear.

Al fin y al cabo no es como que tenga mucho de dónde elegir.

—… Ve a dormir, yo lavaré los platos.

En silencio, se retira a la habitación. Por las prisas, el primer día durmió en un futon extendido a los pies de la cama de su padre, pero luego movieron un par de cajas de su oficina para que pudiera estar allí.

Por un momento, se pregunta qué habrá sido de sus ex compañeros. Se pregunta si viven solos, si tienen compañeros de cuarto o si viven con sus padres. Si estudian, trabajan o ambos. Si tienen todo en orden en la vida o si están tan confundidos como él.

Esa noche sueña con la playa.

* * *

No mejora en un día, o en una semana. De hecho, todavía mete la pata de vez en cuando y se siente terrible, pero cada día es mejor que el anterior. Para cuando termina el mes, Kourai ya acomoda las despensas y limpia el mercado como si lo hubiera hecho desde el día en que nació.

Con respecto a Sachirou, sin embargo, siente que cada día empeora y que nunca jamás va a recuperarse. Pero vive con ello, así como vive con la cicatriz de quemadura en su brazo y el conocimiento de que es débil.

El hábito es segunda naturaleza y Kourai ya se está habituando a vivir con ese dolor.

—Es toda una pena que no te quedes. ¡El negocio ha mejorado desde que trabajas aquí! —Kourai mira alrededor, notando quizás unas diez personas dentro del establecimiento. Supone que el jefe tan solo está siendo amable, porque es eso, o este lugar estaba absolutamente vacío—. ¿Cuándo dejas la ciudad?

—Aún no estoy seguro —responde, mientras toma su paga y su mochila para regresar al departamento de su padre—. Puede ser en un mes, como puede ser en una semana. Ahora mismo no tengo nada estable.

—¡Ah, muchacho, no puedes vivir así! ¡Volando de un lado a otro como un avecilla! ¿Qué pasará si te toma por sorpresa una tormenta?

Implacable, inamovible, una tormenta que es como el invierno mismo. Pero Kourai sigue volando a contra del viento que no descansa ni por un momento. Persistente. _Indetenible_.

—¡Ah, ya me las arreglaré! —responde con una sonrisa amplia—. ¿No sabía usted que las gaviotas vuelan en cualquier clima?

Conmutar a casa usualmente le toma veinte minutos, los cuales usa enteramente en descifrar cómo diablos funciona su nuevo teléfono.

Cuando lo compró, realmente no se le ocurrió demasiado preguntar cómo funcionaba. Al siguiente día se llevó un susto de muerte cuando habló —algo llamado búsqueda por voz, y, ¿qué diablos es un Siri?—. De cualquier manera, lo usa esencialmente para lo mismo que el que tenía antes: escuchar música, ver videos de entrenamientos y partidos.

Al abrir la aplicación de youtube, lo primero que le aparece es el video más reciente en su feed.

—¿Desde cuándo _Kodzuken_ hace entrevistas? —pregunta al aire, mientras se pone los audífonos para ver el video. Casi nunca les presta atención, pero le gusta tener algo que escuchar en el autobús.

Distraído, casi no presta atención a la introducción al video. Vagamente le escucha hablar sobre un jugador japonés de vóleibol que ahora está viviendo en Brasil. Absurdo, piensa Kourai. Ya lo habría visto yo en las noticias si algún profesional se hubiera ido a la liga de Brasil. ¿Será de las ligas menores?

Se le ocurre que quizás debió haber prestado más atención a la introducción del video, para deducir quién era el dichoso invitado sorpresa. Al menos para ahorrarse la sorpresa que casi le hace tirar el teléfono.

— _¡Olá!_ ¡Mi nombre es Hinata Shouyou, gracias por invitarme Kenma!

Cuando llega a casa está hecho un lío. Por su cabeza pasan millones de cosas a cada segundo y varias de ellas incluyen cómo viajar al otro lado del mundo sin dinero ni pasaporte. Cuántas horas de diferencia existen entre Brasil y Japón. Cómo llegó tan lejos, en tan poco tiempo.

Ese día, juró que esperaría por él. Pero un año transcurrió y sus caminos no se cruzaron. Pasaron las estaciones, pasó otro verano y ahora estaba al otro lado del mundo. Los separaban kilómetros y kilómetros de océanos, montañas, desiertos y fronteras. Ni siquiera una gaviota podría volar durante tanto tiempo.

Pero incluso si el destino se les ponía en contra, Kourai se rehusaba a romper su promesa.

Por eso, llamó a la primera persona que se le ocurrió y que sabía que podría ayudarle en su nueva misión.

—¡Heeeyy _pulga!_ ¿Cómo te va apilando latas en el mercado? ¿Ya te aplastó una montaña de papel higiénico más alta que tú?

—¡Gao! —exclama, rebosando de alegría sin saber muy bien por qué. Usualmente se siente de esa manera, cuando piensa en Hinata Shouyou—. ¿¡Qué diablos es un _instagram?!_

* * *

Una llamada a horas inusuales y una extraña explicación después, Gao le ayudó a abrir una cuenta en la plataforma —no sin antes burlarse durante varias horas— y le enseñó a utilizarla. Luego se volvió a burlar porque tan solo agregaba cuentas de jugadores, equipos y entrenadores.

—Aquí, puedes seguirme —El termino le hace fruncir el ceño. _¿Seguir? ¿A dónde?_ —. No es literalmente, cerebro de pistacho. Significa que ahora puedes ver todo lo que yo publico.

—¿Y yo para qué quiero hacer eso? ¡Solo publicas fotos tuyas en musculosa! —pregunta, deshaciendo la acción. Gao le da un golpe más o menos juguetón y rehace la acción nuevamente—. ¡Hey!

—¡Préstame atención, moco! _—¡¿Moco?!—._ ¿Ves esta cosa? Son personas recomendadas. Sigo a todo el viejo equipo, deberías seguirlos también. Como no tienes redes sociales, nadie ha sabido nada de ti desde la graduación.

 _Mejor que se quede así,_ piensa, rememorando su serie de fracasos recientes. —¿Todavía hablan?

—¡Seguro, tenemos un grupo en whatsapp! —explica tranquilamente. Kourai le regresa una mirada confundida—… No sabes qué es whatsapp.

—Ni puta idea.

—… Estaremos aquí un rato.

* * *

Después de eso, Kourai decidió presentarse a las pruebas de ingreso de los Schweiden Adlers, hablar con Hinata Shouyou y mudarse a Sendai- no necesariamente en ese orden.

Algo acerca de un chico un año menor al que cuando conoció tenía mucho talento y poca habilidad aventurándose solo al otro lado del mundo, le inspiró bastante para sacarse la cabeza del culo y dejar de lamentarse tanto. O al menos, intentar hacer algo más grande mientras se lamentaba.

Se sentía solo, pero no tanto como antes. Y, ciertos días aún despertaba echándole de menos. Pero nada de eso le importaba demasiado.

 _—¡Hoshiumi-san! ¡Se tardó mucho en responder!_ —Al otro lado de la pantalla, a más de diecisiete mil kilómetros de distancia y, exactamente doce horas de diferencia, se encontraba él.

En algún momento entre su primer encuentro y ahora, empezó a considerarlo como su persona destinada.

—¡No es así, llegué justo a tiempo! —replica, sentándose frente a la computadora—. Además, ¿acaso esas son formas de saludar a tu senpai?

El muchacho suelta una carcajada. Su compañero de piso le habla en portugués —aprendió a reconocer el idioma después de varias llamadas—, y él le responde sin trabas en el mismo idioma. No le entiende ni media palabra, pero le gusta escucharle de igual forma.

—Mi amigo Pedro está estudiando, me iré a mi habitación —explica Hinata mientras baja el teléfono unos momentos y se mueve a otra parte—. ¡Está sudado! ¿Acaso corrió para verme, Hoshiumi-san?

Sudoroso, y ahora además sonrojado, Kourai se rehúsa a confirmar las sospechas del otro. —¡Que va, hoy hacía calor, es todo! —replica, azorado. Le escucha reír, y por una vez le molesta muy poco que sea de él de quien se estén riendo—. ¿Qué clase de senpai sería yo si no llegara a tiempo a mi reunión?

—No importa cuántas veces lo repita, Hoshiumi-san, ¡no le llamaré senpai! —nuevamente la cámara se mueve. El nuevo ángulo lo muestra acostado. Su ropa se mueve un poco, y no puede evitar notar las líneas de bronceado en sus brazos y pecho—. Agh, ¡pero aquí sí que hace calor! ¡Y tanto sol! ¡No puedo creer que hay gente que pueda salir sin bloqueador con un sol así!

—¡Cada vez que hablamos estás más moreno! _—Y musculoso,_ pero decide no agregar esa parte—. Bueno, suficiente de eso. ¿Qué tal ese sujeto Héctor, es buen compañero?

Cuando le habló por primera vez, dos años antes, no se imaginó que atravesaban situaciones parecidas. Sintiéndose solos y extraños. Estancados en el deporte que practicaban, temiendo por el día en que pudieran llegar a amarlo tanto que les lastimara.

Una situación más drástica que la otra. Kourai había perdido su trabajo, su confianza y su mejor amigo. Hinata estaba totalmente solo al otro lado del mundo y deseando regresar a su hogar.

Encontraron más de una cosa en común.

—- ¡Y además me dijo que quería ganar para proponerle matrimonio a su novia! ¿No es romántico? —En cuestión de diez minutos, Kourai escuchó sobre un torneo de vóleibol de playa, cómo es que Hinata conoció y se hizo amigo de un perfecto extraño en cuestión de horas y cómo ahora era parte del plan para que este sujeto se casara con su novia. Para vidas interesantes, la de Hinata—. ¿Aceptaría una confesión después de una victoria en un partido?

—¡No si viene del equipo rival! ¡Significaría que acabo de perder! —replica, arrancándole una carcajada al otro—. ¿Tú sí lo aceptarías?

Como diciendo que le da igual, Hinata se encoge de hombros. —Pues, de aceptar no sé. ¡Pero yo seguro que tendría el coraje de confesarme después de ganar un partido!

—Oh, ¿entonces lo has pensado? —Esa vez es turno del otro para sonrojarse y fingir que no está ocurriendo. A Kourai solo le alborota la curiosidad—. ¡Oh! _¡Oooooh!_

—¡Aagh, Hoshiumi-san!

—¡Estás _rojo!_

—¡Es por el _sol!_

Empezaron a hablarse casi por casualidad. Casi, porque Kourai en realidad lo buscó primero. Pero el que respondiera y en realidad estuviera dispuesto a entablar una conversación no lo había planeado.

Al otro lado del mundo se piensa mucho en casa y todas las horas del mundo no bastan para escribirle a las personas a las que echa de menos, o al menos esa era la clase de nostalgia que irradiaban sus mensajes. Todo era tan extraño, todos eran tan extraños, afectuosos y distantes a la vez de una manera que no tenía sentido. De las primeras cosas que aprendió a decir en portugués es que no es chino.

Cuando leía todo eso, se sentía como si una historia se materializara frente a sus ojos. Tan familiar y desconocido a la vez. Se preguntaba si Hinata le hablaba de esto porque eran extraños y porque es más fácil hablar de tus problemas con extraños que no saben nada de ti y tu vida. No existe una imagen anterior, no hay estándares ni reglas. Simplemente un chico al otro lado del mundo que quiere volver a casa y otro que está en casa pero no se siente como un hogar.

No se sorprendió de lo jodidamente fácil que era hablarle, pero de la manera en que Hinata le comprendía tan fácilmente y no escatimaba palabras en consolarlo también. Casi se sentía culpable.

El que estaba en un país desconocido era él. Kourai no tenía lugar en deprimirse de esa manera.

—¿Qué tal es Kageyama como armador? —pregunta de pronto, decidiendo olvidarse de su sonrojo.

Kourai lo observa confundido. —¡Eso lo sabrías tú! Lo has conocido por más tiempo que yo.

—¡Que va! El Kageyama que yo conozco y el Kageyama con el que juega ahora no son la misma persona —explica con tranquilidad—. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Siempre que hablamos lo único que hace es preguntarme cómo es que no me he caído del borde de la tierra!

La explicación lo deja pensando. Suena bastante similar a algo que él mismo dijo una vez, en un contexto totalmente diferente. —Kageyama-kun es realmente paciente.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues no me sorprende, él es paciente con todo el mundo _menos conmigo!_ —le escucha quejarse, apenas aguantando la risa. Es verdad que le ha visto ponerse impaciente, pero generalmente es con cosas que no están muy relacionadas con el vóleibol. Es sorpresivamente comprensivo—. ¿Piensa en algo?

—Sí… ¿cómo es el Kageyama que tú conoces?

_¿No te parece loco que existimos en la memoria de las personas como versiones desactualizadas? ¡Piénsalo! ¡Debe haber decenas de antiguos rivales que siguen creyendo que llevas el pelo al ras y no sonríes al jugar!_

—Pueeees —le escucha decir a la vez que suenan los resortes del colchón. Puede ver que se ha sentado y frunce el ceño cómicamente, tratando de concentrarse—. Oh, ya sé. _¡Un idiota, tonto y gruñón!_

—¡Eso no es nada amable!

— _¡Pero si es la verdad!_ ¿Qué no ha visto la cara que pone cuando bebe leche? ¡Pareciera que está agria! —Esa descripción termina arrancándole una carcajada. Hinata ríe con él, obviamente rememorando—. Ah, pero no puedo decir que no lo de todo por el vóleibol. ¡Todo y un poco más!

—Entonces, ¿veredicto?

—¡No cambio nada, es un idiota, gruñón y un tonto! —repite, casi palabra por palabra—. ¡Pero también es el mejor compañero que alguna vez pude tener!

Dos alarmas suenan, interrumpiendo la conversación. El reloj marca las siete y treinta para ambos, por lo que tienen que despedirse.

Hace meses que los viernes transcurren de esa manera. A las siete en punto uno de los dos inicia una llamada, sin falta y charlan durante treinta minutos. Luego, ambos tienen que despedirse para irse a entrenar.

Se siente como si hubiera sido condicionado a esperar esas reuniones de los viernes. Si sabe que lo verá a las siete, Kourai es feliz desde que despierta.

—¿No puede quedarse un poco más, Hoshiumi-san? —pregunta él.

No hay otra cosa que quisiera hacer más, piensa. —¡Hinata! ¡Sabes que no puedo! —responde, tratando de sonar responsable y no tanto como que de verdad quiere quedarse a hablarle por el resto de la mañana. Porque no le faltan ganas—. ¿Es que quieres que tu senpai llegue tarde al entrenamiento?

—¡Sí!

 _Maldita sea._ —¡Que sucia táctica! ¡No caeré en tus artimañas, no me harás saltarme un entrenamiento! ¡Voy a vencerte! —exclama a todo pulmón, haciéndole reír también. _Quiero quedarme. Claro que quiero quedarme_ —. Además, ¡tú también, deberías irte!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Solo bromeaba —responde entre risitas. Hinata no es uno para saltarse prácticas. Ninguno de los dos conoce el concepto, simplemente es parte de su día a día—. ¿Hasta el próximo viernes, Hoshiumi-san?

—¡Hasta el próximo viernes! ¡Y llámame senpai, hombre! —exclama, como cualquier otro día.

El tiempo le ha ayudado a habituarse a su nueva vida. Habla con Gao y se lleva sorpresivamente bien con el resto del equipo. Generalmente entrena junto con Ushijima y Kageyama quienes se encuentran sorprendidos, confundidos y algo celosos de su amistad con el pelirrojo, la cual muy maduramente presume de vez en cuando.

Con el resto del equipo entrena y poco más. Con Heiwajima revisa videos de la defensa y tiene el juego de las escondidas más largo del mundo contra Fukuro, al que evita cada vez que tiene cara de que quiere hablar de su hermano. Solokov va justo y un poco corto con el japonés y Kourai no le entiende nada, así que terminan jugando a las charadas cada vez que intentan comunicarse, con unos resultados más bien regulares. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas no lucir como un payaso frente a Romero, pero él se lleva genial con el resto del equipo, comunicándose a medias entre inglés y japonés. Kourai a veces le entiende algo de portugués, pero no lo suficiente para responder.

—¡Hasta después Hoshiumi-san! —responde con una sonrisa radiante—. Ah-

—¿Qué ocurre?

— _Eu gosto de você!_

Kourai gira la cabeza un poco. Sabe que le habla en portugués, así como también sabe que no le está saludando, ni le pide la hora o pregunta por el baño. —¿Y eso qué significa? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

Hinata le sonríe antes de terminar la llamada. —¡Buena suerte en el entrenamiento!

* * *

Con sede en Sendai, los Schweiden Adlers han reinado como campeones de la liga durante dos años consecutivos, y este será el tercero.

Durante su breve pérdida de confianza unos años atrás, no se imaginó que estaría luchando entre titanes. Titanes bastante literales. La última vez que vio a alguien más bajo que él, fue cuando Romero trajo a su hijo de visita.

En la liga hay jugadores de hasta dos metros, por lo cual se complace en recordarles cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de que, en este mundo, los que miden menos de metro noventa son considerados bajos, y ser bajo es algo que lleva toda la vida amaestrando.

—Hoshiumi-san, ¿puede ayudarme con la cinta deportiva? —Kageyama se le acerca en el gimnasio. Ha estado intentando ayudar a Ushijima con una postura diferente y finalmente después de varias semanas, está dando frutos.

Dejando de lado el teléfono y su botella de agua, Kourai se le acerca y empieza a arreglarle el vendaje en los dedos. —¡Normalmente haces esto tú solo! —comenta. Los armadores son especialmente delicados con sus dedos.

El otro asiente silenciosamente. —Su vendaje es mejor que el mío —responde, flexionando los dedos alegremente.

—Te juro que si me dices que es porque tengo los dedos _pequeños,_ te voy a patear —replica duramente. El comentario puede o puede que no le haga reír, porque puede ver cómo le tiemblan las comisuras de los labios. Kourai rueda los ojos antes de finalizar el vendaje—. Todo listo.

—Gracias, Hoshiumi-san —responde tranquilamente, revisando sus dedos con satisfacción—. Es muy bueno en esto.

— _Solía_ tener un amigo idiota que no cuidaba muy bien de sus manos —responde tranquilamente, regresándole la cinta deportiva. Kageyama siempre se asegura de comprar las que son completamente blancas o color piel. Kourai prefiere el rosa, personalmente.

Cuando después de unos cinco silenciosos segundos, Kageyama no regresa a practicar con Ushijima —quien parece estar en medio de una llamada—, Kourai supone que debe haber un segundo motivo para que se le acerque a hablarle y, bien tendrá que adivinar o esperar a que se sienta cómodo para decirle.

—Romero-san es _asombroso_ —suelta de golpe.

¡Oh! Era eso. —¿Tienes problemas para seguirle el paso a Romero-san? —pregunta, arqueando las cejas. Para su sorpresa, Kageyama asiente muy levemente—. Hombre, ¡si lo haces de maravilla!

—¡Pero no puedo entender lo que dice la mitad del tiempo! ¿Cómo se supone que utilice toda su fuerza si no puedo entenderlo? ¡No hablo inglés! ¡O el otro idioma! —El otro idioma, dice—. Incluso cuando Hinata me repite cómo decir ciertas cosas, ¡es inútil! ¡Las palabras que él sabe son para vóleibol de playa, no de interiores!

Notando que era una frustración acumulada desde hacía tiempo —y bastante bien oculta si le preguntan—, Kourai se toma un tiempo para pensar en una respuesta.

Problemas de comunicación le sobran, ni siquiera tiene que pensar en algún otro idioma para recordar algo. La primera vez que se encontró a Ushijima dentro del edificio, se pasó una semana entera creyendo que el otro lo odiaba, cuando tan solo no pudo reconocerlo porque se había cortado el cabello recientemente.

—No creo que necesites palabras.

—¿¡Pero qué dice!? ¡Es _vóleibol,_ tenemos que hablar de alguna forma! —exclama, de pronto exasperado. Oh, allí está la impaciencia de la que Hinata hablaba.

—¡No me refiero a eso, siéntate y escucha a tu senpai! —responde, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos—. Eres el mejor armador actualmente en la liga.

—Cierto.

—Y él es el mejor esquina del mundo entero, repito, ¡el mundo! —Kourai enfatiza en lo último—. Hombre, ¡ha tenido más armadores diferentes de lo que tú o yo hemos tenido novias!

—Nunca he tenido novia.

—¡Ni yo tampoco! ¿Ves lo que digo? —Fiel a su naturaleza, Kageyama niega, luciendo más perdido que antes—. Ay, a ver. ¡Es un jugador de clasificación mundial! ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor! Creo que si estuvieras haciendo algo mal, ¡ya te lo habría hecho saber! ¡En todos los idiomas que habla! No solo él, ¡todos lo habríamos notado!

La explicación parece sacarle algo de peso de encima. Al menos luce un poco menos tenso después de considerar ese hecho durante unos momentos. Kourai sabe bien que el chico es un hueso duro, pero aun así, está convencido de que absolutamente nadie quiere dar menos que lo mejor en lo que aman. Mucho más, frente a una persona a la que admiran tanto.

—Gracias, Hoshiumi-san. En realidad es un bastante listo en estas cosas.

—¿¡Cómo que _"en realidad"!?_

—Aun así, me esforzaré más para hablarle a Romero-san —decide finalmente. Luce como que llegarías a esa conclusión con o sin mi ayuda chico, piensa, mientras observa la determinación en sus ojos. Igualmente, le agrada poder ayudar de alguna manera a Kageyama. Es un buen chico—. Quisiera al menos poder decirle algo como, buen entrenamiento.

Con eso, a Kourai se le ilumina el rostro con una idea. —No te preocupes chico. ¡Tu senpai sabe qué hacer!

Y así, camina con confianza hasta donde está Romero, platicando con Fukuro en inglés. El capitán lo nota bastante deprisa y ambos detienen la conversación un momento para prestarle atención.

—¿Ocurre algo Kourai? —pregunta Fukuro, alternando la mirada entre Romero y él, tratando de entender qué ocurre ahora.

—¡Romero-san! —declara en voz bastante alta.

Sorprendido y confundido por partes iguales, el hombre sonríe educadamente antes de responderle. —¿Sí?

Y, con la confianza de alguien que rocía ambientador directamente a un ventilador encendido, con la idea de perfumar toda una habitación, Kourai pronuncia las siguientes palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro. — _Eu gosto de você!_

Que como resultado, muy efectivamente desata el caos entre los muy serios y profesionales jugadores del equipo campeón de la liga de vóleibol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.5k de crisis existenciales, amistades rotas y problemas de ser adulto. ¡En caso de que no lo sepan, me gusta el angst! Pero no mucho angst. No he podido terminar de leer "Los chicos del ayer" por lo mismo, duele mucho.
> 
> En fin, Haikyuu termina en unos días lo cual me produce dolor, estrés y me hace llorar bastante la verdad. No se qué haré con mi vida ahora, terminar de escribir los fanfics que dejé pausados probablemente. ¿Pero luego de eso? Pues no sé bro, no había planeado hasta tan lejos. Necesito algo para llenar el vacío en forma de Haikyuu de mi corazón. Debería volver a leer tbh.
> 
> Como la mitad de este capítulo está inspirado en el sentimiento de comprender que tus viejos amigos viven vidas en las que ya no estás presente y que la vida de adultos apesta un poco porque no tienes muchos amigos y todos están ocupados todo el tiempo. Sí, necesito un abrazo. Lo bueno es que la otra mitad son tonterías que me dieron sira mientras las escribía y solo por eso se quedaron.
> 
> Voy a re-leer Haikyuu para lidiar con el dolor.
> 
> Stay tunned!
> 
> ;Tamarindo Amargo


	4. AUSENCIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay cosas con las que uno tiene que aprender a vivir eventualmente, sean estas felices mentiras o crudas realidades.  
> Verdades como que Sachirou y él no son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y que, tras tantos años de ausencia, puede que no lo vuelvan a ser. Y el hecho de que descubrió los restos de algunos sentimientos, en esa ausencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Pesadilla. Alusión a muerte de personaje.
> 
> [ABSENCE - MoonByul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XehRNms5Jlg&)

Ajeno a su conocimiento, y para la mortificación de todos los envueltos en la bochornosa situación, resulta ser que lo que dijo no son exactamente palabras de aliento de un atleta a otro.

—¡¿Kourai?! —Fukuro es el primero en reaccionar, poco antes que una risa histérica y algo asustada del mismo Nicolás Romero inunde el gimnasio—. Oh dios mío, ¡Nicolás!

—¿Quién- quién le ha enseñado eso al niño? — _¡¿Cómo que niño?!_

Y mientras que a Kourai le desagrada enormemente que se refieran a él como niño, no importa cuántos años mayor sea el jugador ni cuánto lo admire, lo que lo mantiene callado y sin gritarle ofendido, es el conocimiento de que el japonés del hombre le falla en momentos extraños, como esa vez que se refirió al coliflor como "brócoli fantasma".

—¡Kourai, ¿cómo se te ocurre?! —pregunta Fukuro, medio escandalizado medio intentando que la risa de Nicolás no se le contagie. Lo segundo es más difícil—. ¡No puedes ir diciendo esas cosas a un hombre que tiene un hijo!

_Espera un momento._

—¡¿Eh?! —grita, y ahora quien está escandalizado es él—. ¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡¿Qué dije?! Además, ¿desde cuándo sabes portugués, Fukuro-san?

—¿¡A qué te refieres con-!? ¡¿Cómo diablos es que-!? —Kourai se quedó congelado en donde estaba, entre esperando a que Fukuro finalmente decidiera organizarse un poco y finalizar sus palabras y entre conteniendo la risa que Romero le estaba contagiando. Finalmente el hombre da un respiro profundo y se recolecta a sí mismo—… Kourai, ¿serías tan amable de decirme qué se supone crees que significa lo que acabas de decir?

—¡Así se dice buena suerte en portugués! —declara con seguridad, lo que solo termina provocando otro arranque de carcajadas por parte de Romero, quien a estas alturas se está apoyando de Fukuro para no caer y rodar por el suelo en un ataque de risa. Y, llámenlo loco, pero Kourai comienza a pensar que a lo mejor eso no significa lo que él cree que significa.

Las varias personalidades que conforman al equipo producirían estragos de convivencia en cualquier otro contexto, en su humilde opinión. Al menos, Kourai no habría querido estar en un equipo con todos ellos durante la secundaria, siente que habrían implosionado.

Por ende, el pegamento y el único cerebro pensante se puede localizar en el equipo, pertenece al número dos de los Schweiden Adlers, capitán Hirugami Fukuro: _"manos de arañas"._ Un apodo espeluznante y patético que el capitán parece amar, pero Kourai no puede dar fe de la cordura de un hombre que pone la leche antes que el cereal y duerme con las puertas abiertas—dos cosas que uno normalmente no sabe acerca de sus capitanes, de no ser porque se trata del hermano mayor de una persona cuyo estatus emocional en su vida es el de una mancha de café y kétchup sobre una camiseta blanca. Por todos los medios, _inamovible._

De regreso al problema en cuestión, el resto del equipo—incluido Kageyama para su mortificación—se ha acercado para saber por qué tanto escándalo y qué tiene a Romero riendo con tantas ganas y a Fukuro luciendo de pronto quince años más viejo.

—Kourai, ¿se puede saber de dónde aprendiste semejante cosa?

* * *

A él no le hace mucha gracia volverse el blanco de las bromas de nadie, sin excepciones.

Una palabra que ha sido utilizada cientos de veces para describirlo, y no sin un buen motivo, es orgulloso. Altanero y arrogante le siguen de cerca. Le faltan dedos en las manos para contar las entrevistas que ha arruinado por no poder morderse la lengua cuando empiezan a hablar acerca de lo bajo que es. Hay un motivo por el cual los representantes del equipo le tienen prohibido hablar con una cámara en la cercanía y, la verdad, le parece perfecto.

Dicho esto, Kourai es consciente del tamaño de su ego y orgullo. Y de la cantidad de personas que dicho orgullo ha espantado, porque simplemente no le da la gana volverse el chiste de nadie.

Sin excepciones.

—¡Ya basta! —grita azorado, rojo desde las ojeras hasta el pecho y tratando de no reír junto con él— ¡Tampoco es tan gracioso!

Bueno. Quizá… Tal vez, _una_ excepción.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad lo dijo! —Al otro lado de la pantalla, a más de diecisiete mil kilómetros de distancia…

Es el blanco de una inocente broma orquestada por Hinata Shouyou.

Dicho así, no tiene mucho sentido. La cosa remonta a toda una semana atrás, cuando al final de una conversación Hinata le dijo lo que él erróneamente creyó que se trataban de palabras de aliento. Y él, buen senpai de corazón, decidió repetir esas palabras exactas al brasilero residente, ace extraordinario, Nicolás Romero, en un intento de animar a Kageyama para que hablara un poco más con los senpai del equipo.

¿Resultados? Regulares. Todo el mundo escuchó al venerado jugador reír y resollar y resollar riendo durante diez minutos, la cual es una muy buena forma de romper el hielo. Eventualmente Fukuro también empezó a reír, pero más que por la risa del as, se burlaba de Kourai y su credulidad. Después de eso el equipo entero—excepto Ushijima y Kageyama, pero casi se siente peor de que los dos ni siquiera se molestaran en reírse de él—entró en un ataque de risa colectivo y él se fue a duchar temprano.

Al menos fue una lección bien aprendida, si bien por la fuerza: Hinata Shouyou no tiene un pelo de inocente.

De esa manera inició el chiste colectivo de acercársele al as y decirle algo así. A Romero le hace reír cada vez que lo escucha y lo acepta como un "buena suerte" de parte del equipo, aunque Kourai sospecha que las risas serán porque la pronunciación la hacen horriblemente o porque todavía nadie tiene la amabilidad de decirles qué están diciendo en realidad. Fukuro parece saberlo, lo cual hace sospechoso que sea el único que aún no lo ha dicho. Es eso o cree que lucen como idiotas, cosa que cree posible ya que su querido capitán no escatima esfuerzos para preguntarles si intercambiaron neuronas por habilidad.

—¡Anda ya, dime qué significa lo que me dijiste! —pide Kourai, quizás por quinta vez en la conversación. Petición que es recibida por risas cada vez más descontroladas y cambios de conversación tan bruscos que ni siquiera él es capaz de pasar por alto—. ¡Vamos, Hinata!

—¡Perdón es que-! —Se interrumpe a sí mismo nuevamente cuando más risitas se le escapan. Ya ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que no se está riendo, tan solo rompe a carcajada limpia y se ríe libremente— ¡Hoshiumi-san! ¿De verdad no se le ocurrió chequear si lo que le dije es verdad?

—¡No tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar!

He allí el meollo del asunto.

Kourai no está muy seguro de dónde ha salido esa confianza ciega, pero ahora está convencido de que podría irse de chupitos con Hinata y dejarle pedir todo. Lo cual es mucho viniendo de alguien que hace bastantes idioteces bajo los efectos del alcohol. Eso, y que _ni siquiera tiene idea de cómo se escribe_

—¿Sí me dirás? —pregunta eventualmente, cuando Hinata finalmente deja de reírse.

—… No —Casi siente que los ojos de le salen de las cuencas de la sorpresa, y debió ser una reacción cómica para que Hinata empezara a reír como maniaco nuevamente—. ¡Hoy no! Pero… un día lo diré.

Media protesta muere en su boca, cuando las alarmas de ambos suenan, marcando el final de la conversación.

En alguna parte de su mente, es consciente de que tiene un problema cuando el paso del tiempo le pone nervioso. Cuando no quiere que terminen las llamadas y no quiere tener que volver a su monótona y solitaria vida.

Kourai y Hinata hablan desde hace año y medio, más o menos. En el transcurrir de ese tiempo, ha visto la lenta y constante evolución del otro. Lo ha visto ponerse ancho y cada vez más moreno, lo ha visto con la piel quemada y con abrasiones en la piel por culpa del suelo del gimnasio y el suelo de la playa. Lo ha visto triste y nostálgico, lo ha visto alegre y algo borracho. Lo ha visto con visitas inesperadas, amigos inesperados.

Finalmente le ha visto libre y feliz, cómodo con la persona en la que se ha convertido. Kourai ha llegado a ansiar las mañanas de los viernes, como parte de una rutina que ha construido cuidadosamente en su vida.

—-umi-san… ¡Hoshiumi-senpai! —Con un sobresalto, Kourai sale de su ensimismamiento y vuelve a prestar atención a la conversación—. ¿Todo bien?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí, seguro! —responde rápidamente—. Oh, mira la hora, ¡ya no te distraigo más!

—Vamos, ¿no escuchó nada de lo que dije? —Confundido, Kourai intenta recordar qué le había estado diciendo el otro, solo para darse cuenta que realmente no había escuchado nada en absoluto. Ups—. ¡Bueno, lo repito entonces! Hay una tormenta tropical afuera, la playa está cerrada. Tengo una hora hasta que desocupen la cancha de interiores, ¡podemos hablar otro poco!

Sorprendido, Kourai no sabe muy bien qué hacer con los treinta minutos extra. Bien que estaba pensando en cómo quería seguir hablándole, y ahora que la oportunidad se le presentaba envuelta como un obsequio, ¡se quedaba en blanco!

—¡Genial! ¿Pero está bien que te acapare así? ¡Seguro que habrá alguien más con quien quieras hablar! — _¿¡Por qué diablos me auto saboteo!?_ Se pregunta apenas un segundo después que las palabras abandonen su boca.

—¡Que va, están ocupados! Quiero hablar con usted… ¡A menos que esté ocupado también, entonces ya me voy! Creo que podría hablar con Pedro un rato-

—¡No, está bien! Yo uh- — _Aparte del vóleibol y el equipo no tengo absolutamente ningún otro compromiso social lo cual habla mucho acerca de cómo me he adaptado a la vida adulta_ —, ¡hoy estoy libre!

La sonrisa al otro lado de la pantalla le hace sonreír a él también. —¿Cómo está el idiota de Kageyama? —pregunta él.

Confundido, Kourai frunce un poco el ceño. —¿No hablan ustedes dos?

—¡A veces! Como una vez al mes o así. Casi siempre para que corrija mi postura. ¡Ni siquiera es muy bueno para corregir el idiota, solo me insulta! —Kourai ríe ante la idea. Nunca ha entendido por qué dicen que Kageyama no es bueno explicando cosas, ¡él lo entiende bastante bien!

—Ustedes dos tienen una amistad rarísima —comenta con simpleza.

—¡Pues sí! Una amistad rarísima en la que no somos amigos —replica el otro en un tono bastante sarcástico.

Al escucharle decir eso, no está muy seguro de cómo debería sentirse. Alguna parte de sí mismo se esperaba algo así, pero a la vez es extraño escuchar a Hinata, alguien que se hace amigo de todo el mundo y no tiene reparos en referirse como tal a la gente, decir con tanta facilidad que alguien no lo es.

—Uuuh… —perdido en cuanto a cómo reaccionar a algo así, Kourai balbucea durante unos segundos.

Rápido en llenar el silencio, Hinata ríe. —¡Todo el mundo se sorprende cuando lo digo! ¿Es tan raro?

—¡No!... ¿Sí? ¡No lo sé! —responde, más confundido cada segundo. Las risas del otro no hacen mucho para resolverle la situación—. Se sincronizaban bien al jugar, ¡pensé que eran buenos amigos!

—¡Bah, ni cerca! Apenas nos tolerábamos. Kageyama no era de tener amigos —Pues eso ya lo había deducido, piensa Kourai, recordando al más bien retraído armador—. ¡Aunque no puedo decir que no lo intenté! Pero luego comprendí cómo él veía las cosas... ¡Kageyama es muy raro!

—Supongo que sí es raro, otras personas se ofenderían de saber que alguien cercano no le considera su amigo —Una punzada en el pecho le recuerda que, entre otras cosas, él _es_ esa clase de persona—. Aun así lo consideras tu mejor compañero.

—¡También mi mejor rival! ¡Y será mejor que él piense lo mismo de mí, o si no le voy a meter una paliza! —La declaración le arranca una carcajada del pecho.

Si le preguntan, cree que la manera que tiene Hinata de ver las cosas también es un poco extraña. O, quizás no extraña, pero para él no tiene sentido.

Tuvo rivales antes que tener amigos, si es que su relación con su hermano no fue otra cosa sino una constante lucha de la cual ninguno salió victorioso. Tuvo compañeros de equipo antes de tener amigos. Tuvo incluso que lidiar contra malos perdedores, antes de siquiera conocer a su primer amigo.

—Kageyama fue tu primer rival, ¿no es así? —pregunta, si tan solo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—¡Así es! Mi primer rival y luego se volvió mi primer compañero —responde el otro con una sonrisa—. Yo no fui ni de cerca el primer rival o el primer compañero de Kageyama… ¡Pero sí fui el primero que confió en sus habilidades ciegamente! Y él fue el primero que me tomó en serio como oponente. ¡Es realmente importante!

—Supongo que será por eso entonces —comenta, a lo que Hinata responde con una mirada confundida. Es entonces cuando Kourai intenta articular la conclusión a la que ha llegado—. Ambos encuentran ser amigo del otro secundario a confiar en el otro como jugador.

—Oooohh… ¡Cuando lo dice así, tiene sentido! ¡Nunca lo había pensado! _—¿¡Qué!?—._ Aunque no es tan profundo, Hoshiumi-san. ¡Simplemente nos gusta retar al otro!

Oh claro. Suele olvidar que las personas normalmente no tienden a analizar a detalle todas las relaciones interpersonales que han ido y venido en su vida, en busca del motivo por el cual alguien dejó de hablarles. Él es el inseguro en todo caso.

—Bueno, ¡ahora estoy deprimido! ¡Creí que _yo_ era tu rival favorito! —exclama en un tono juguetón, tratando de disimular su pequeño titubeo. Si funcionó o no, no lo sabe, pero al menos le ha hecho reír—. Oye, Hinata, ¿somos amigos?

—¡Seguro que sí! Pero también me gusta que seamos rivales. ¡No puedo esperar a derrotarle!

—¡Querrás decir, no puedes esperar a que _yo_ te derrote!

—¡No, no quise decir eso! —Ambos rompen a reír poco después. Es un sentimiento cálido en su pecho, uno que solía asociar solo a otra persona—. Oiga, Hoshiumi-san, ¿son importantes los amigos para usted?

Kourai asiente después de pensarlo por unos segundos. —¡El mundo entero es mi enemigo! Es asombroso tener buenos compañeros, pero creo que aprecio más tener buenos amigos. — _Sobre todo porque no tengo muchos de esos últimos._

—Nrrgghhh, ¡yo no podría elegir! —Hinata pone una mano en su barbilla, mientras considera dos aspectos cruciales en su vida y trata de compararlos—. ¡Seguro, sería genial poder estar en casa y salir de copas con mis amigos! ¡Jugar videojuegos con ellos, ver una película! ¿Pero sabe qué echo de menos también? ¡Competir contra Kageyama! Así que no puedo elegir una o la otra.

—¿Un rival al que estimas tanto como a tus amigos? ¡Vives el sueño, Hinata! —exclama, a lo que el otro sonríe orgulloso de tal logro.

—¡Lo sé, es asombroso! ¿No tiene un rival así de importante para usted?

—Yo diría que sí —responde, con una imagen específica en mente—. Aprendí muchas cosas de él, ¡aunque solo hemos jugamos una vez!

—¡Oh! ¿Cree que vuelvan a enfrentarse?

 _Esa es una excelente pregunta,_ piensa Kourai. _Porque, ahora mismo_ estás _al otro lado del mundo._

No hay garantías de que se enfrentará a Hinata cuando este vuelva. Pueden pasar muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas especialmente positivas. Puede que lo rechacen en equipos de primera división, así como puede ser que a Kourai lo reemplacen. Puede ser que incluso si coinciden, no lleguen a enfrentarse directamente por estar uno en la banca y uno en la cancha.

_Incluso puede que a Hinata le guste tanto el vóleibol de playa, que decida quedarse al otro lado del mundo._

Quién sabe. No es que hubiera decidido volverse profesional debido a él, ni mucho menos que planee renunciar si el otro lo hace. Pero, la ilusión de tenerlo como oponente algún día hace las cosas mucho más divertidas.

Pero, lo prometió. Ese día, juró que esperaría por él. Entonces, un año se transformó en dos y luego en tres.

Ahora, casi cinco años más tarde, Kourai comienza a considerar la posibilidad de que su camino y el de Hinata no se vuelvan a cruzar. Sin embargo, lo espera con tantas ansias como el primer día y lo echa de menos cada vez más que el día anterior.

Echa de menos divertirse al jugar cada día más que el anterior.

—¡Definitivamente, volveré a jugar contra él!

Y por eso, incluso si el futuro no luce favorable, ha decidido esperar.

* * *

Con el tiempo ha aprendido a apreciar los partidos amistosos y los partidos de práctica.

Solía pensar de ellos con desdén, más que nada porque prefería la efectividad de los ejercicios de repetición para amaestrar jugadas y maniobras. Los partidos de práctica eran otra manera de poner a prueba qué tan cohesivo y sincronizado está un equipo. Kourai nunca ha tenido problemas para seguirle el paso a otros y adaptarse a un ritmo, aunque debe admitir que tener a Kageyama como armador le quita una cantidad extraordinaria de peso de los hombros.

Los despreció especialmente mientras estuvo en la segunda división, estancado y rodeado de otros jugadores igualmente estancados a los que amor por el deporte les quedaba poco y la determinación para seguir adelante se les había quedado marchita en la primera mitad de la veintena.

Durante su último año en Kamomedai, llegó a odiarlos. Pero aquello tenía menos que ver con la actividad en sí y más con la pérdida de una de las constantes en su vida.

—No has crecido nada —Es el grosero saludo con el que Gao se le acerca, mientras estiran después del entrenamiento.

Los Red Falcons no tienen ni la mitad de química que existe entre los MSBY Black Jackals y los Schweiden Adlers. Lo que sí tienen, sin embargo, es el bloqueo más alto en la primera división a la fecha y el bloqueador más irritante que ha conocido probablemente desde Tsukishima Kei y Tendou Satori. Llámese Hakuba Gao, su ex compañero del Kamomedai, quien es molesto no por sus bloqueos sino por el hecho de que usa demasiado desodorante, se engomina el pelo como si tuviera cuarenta y muchos y, _para colmo,_ dice que Steel Ball Run es la peor parte de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

Un monstruo sin corazón que pone demasiada salsa de tomate a sus hamburguesas y picante a todo lo que pueda llevarlo.

—¿¡Huh!? ¡Pues a ti la altura no te está sirviendo mucho! —El cambio de posición del jugador le había sorprendido bastante, y que jugar contra él fuera tan condenadamente fácil casi le arranca una risa en pleno partido.

—¡Oh, cierra la boca! —replica, visiblemente frustrado por la cantidad de bloqueos que Kourai logró atravesar—. ¡Tú y tu culo mimado están demasiado acostumbrados a los Hirugami, eso es lo que pasa!

—¡Sabes que sí! Fukuro es un buen oponente —responde aireado, pasando por alto olímpicamente al hermano menor al que estaba convencido Gao se refería en primer lugar—. Mírate, ¡no juegas contra mí durante unos cuantos años y ya has olvidado por completo cómo detenerme!

—¡A mí no se me ha olvidado cómo detenerte! ¡Eres tú el que ha cambiado! —Da por respuesta.

Sin creérselo, Kourai ríe. —Ya, ¡claro!

—¡Por supuesto que has cambiado! La última vez que jugamos contra Hirugami-san no anotaste ni un punto y tuviste a Sachirou despierto hasta la madrugada para estudiar juegos. ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste! —Kourai siente su pecho punzar dolorosamente con el recuerdo. Por supuesto que recuerda ese verano en que Fukuro visitó y Sachirou los invitó a ambos para jugar. Recuerda que Sachirou jugó en su equipo y que Gao estaba al otro lado de la red junto al mayor. Recuerda haberse sentido diminuto y haberse divertido como nunca en su vida—. ¡Ahora mírate! El pequeño gigante de los Schweiden Adlers. ¡Tienes una chaqueta con nombre y todo!

—Ew, suenas como un padre orgulloso o algo así —replica con una mueca, mientras intenta escaparse de Gao, que tiene toda la pinta de quererle desordenar el pelo—. ¿Desde cuándo te da por ser cursi? Me das asco hombre.

—El romanticismo ha muerto y Hoshiumi Kourai le ha matado —replica el otro, a lo que Kourai responde volteándole los ojos, porque la situación lo amerita—. ¿Qué acaso no puedo sentir nostalgia?

— _Ajá_.

—¡Me hieres! —responde dramáticamente. Kourai se siente anciano por un momento, por no seguirle el juego a Gao—. Bueno, bueno, hace como dos semanas visité a Sachirou en Tokyo. ¡Pasamos un buen rato!

Oh. Sí. Definitivamente no necesitaba saber eso. —Ah, me alegro.

—¡Debiste verlo! Diablos, ese hombre sí que no aguanta nada la bebida. ¡Una cerveza y ya estaba llorando! Pobre diablo, se estaba recuperando de una ruptura —Las leves punzadas rápidamente evolucionan a un dolor de pecho que, odia admitirlo, reconoce bastante bien—. ¿Sabías que pronto será residente?

—Bien por él —responde, recordando vívidamente el día en que recibió su carta de admisión.

—… ¿Algún día sabré por qué ya no hablan ustedes dos? —inquiere finalmente el hombre.

 _Probablemente cuando deje de doler tanto recordarlo._ —Pregúntale a él. Son _muy_ buenos amigos ustedes dos —replica, sin poder hacer mucho por el tonito celoso que se le escapa—. No fui yo quien dejó de atender el teléfono.

—Y de nuevo con eso. Tienes una cara de tonto, ¡quién diría que guardas rencores como nadie! —Gao prácticamente se burla de la situación. La encuentra ridícula, nunca ha escatimado palabras en decirle justo eso—. Pero para que lo sepas, sí que le he preguntado.

—… ¿Y bien?

—Oh, nada, Sachirou tan solo es tan testarudo como tú y mucho más listo para desviar las conversaciones —responde sencillamente, a lo cual Kourai frunce el ceño, indispuesto a responder por eso—. Como no me digas, comenzaré a pensar que ustedes dos tuvieron sexo o algo así.

_—¡¿EH?!_

Su reacción—lógica, perfectamente comprensible dada la implicación que apenas escuchó— provoca una carcajada—exagerada, ilógica, reaccionaria, nada solicitada—en Gao, lo suficientemente ruidosa para sobresaltar a todos los presentes, quienes afortunadamente tan solo se encogen de hombros e ignoran al hombre muriendo de risas y, por consiguiente, también a Kourai quien yace sentado muy, muy rojo a su lado.

¡Es escandaloso, ¿bien?! Implicar que él y Sachirou dejaron de hablarse por… ¡Por algo como eso!

Y por supuesto, antes de dar una respuesta lógica y normal como por ejemplo, "Nosotros no tuvimos sexo" o, mejor todavía, "No soy gay", Kourai hace una demostración de su masivo intelecto.

—¡Yo nunca he tenido sexo! —Y se las arregla para, no solo _no_ disipar la idea de su gusto a los hombres, el cual es inexistente, especialmente si se trata de Sachirou, sino también para revelar a voz populi que en sus veintidós años, no ha mojado el churro—. Oh, maldita _sea._

—¡Esto es oro! —Gao se las arregla para decir algo entre carcajadas. Espera que al menos su risa fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nadie tuviera que escuchar su vergonzosa declaración—. ¡Oh dios! ¡Debes- debes ver tu rostro! ¡Podrías audicionar para ser el nuevo punto rojo en la bandera!

—¡Déjame en paz! —replica, finalmente poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la escena del crimen en donde su orgullo fue asesinado a sangre fría por nada más y nada menos que su gran bocota, que insiste en hablar sin el explícito permiso de la única, leal y trabajadora neurona que posee.

Retira todo lo que pensó anteriormente sobre cómo los partidos amistosos y los partidos de práctica no son tan inútiles. Los odia, así como odia mucho a Gao.

* * *

Como no puede ser de otra manera, tal evento dejó secuelas.

Secuelas, siendo la palabra que ha decidido utilizar para describir el recibir whatsapps diarios de Gao mostrándole fotos de perfiles de chicas guapas que ha encontrado por Tinder. Kourai ya no usa Tinder, principalmente porque ya se hartó de ir a citas con alguien a quien ha conocido en una aplicación que las personas generalmente ocupan para buscar una noche divertida, porque siempre ha apestado en lo que relaciones se refiere y porque es una figura pública y como tal debería evitar escándalos.

Incluso llegó tan lejos como para planearle una cita a ciegas, la cual terminó siendo la experiencia más penosa de toda su vida. Se trataba de una vecina de su muy terrible amigo, a quien le prometieron una cita con un famoso jugador de vóleibol y se vio terriblemente decepcionada cuando llegó a la cita, en sus palabras, "el que se volvió viral en twitter por parecerse a Adloo".

Quizás _terriblemente decepcionada_ fuera una exageración por su parte, pero la cantidad de preguntas acerca de Solokov le hacía pensar que no era el caso.

Al menos lo de Adloo fue una comparación estúpida, en lugar de ser fotografiado dentro del disfraz para un evento de fans. Por lo que sabe, aún le preguntan a Miya en las entrevistas si en realidad es Jackasuke.

_¿Es bueno alegrarme porque no soy Miya? Realmente me estoy volviendo patético._

Y no es que no aprecie los intentos de su amigo por conseguirle citas, pero le ofende profundamente que asuma que es virgen por falta de intentos. ¡Sí que lo ha intentado! Tan solo que nunca pasa de la primera cita, porque aparentemente todas las chicas se esperan que un jugador de vóleibol sea, en palabras de la última a la que conoció, "un poco más alto que un metro setenta".

Lo cual le ofende profundamente, porque mide un metro _setenta y dos._

Pero detrás de todas las excusas que verdaderamente, incluso a sus oídos suenan plastiqueras y baratas, Kourai puede admitir para sí mismo que dejó de intentarlo porque… Porque se sentía extraño.

No sabe cómo debe sentirse el estar atraído a alguien. Pero, de acuerdo con los muchos animes románticos que ha visto en su vida, debería al menos sentir el corazón acelerado. Pensar que ella es linda, o que tiene una sonrisa tierna. O que es divertida y agradable. Debería sentir mariposas, sentir un flechazo o un chispazo. Debería haber química.

Y no lo hay. Y Kourai aprendió a las duras a no perseguir lo que no existe ni tiene ganas de existir tampoco.

Gao tiene algo de razón al menos, al decir que el romanticismo y las cosas cursis han muerto. La cosa es que Kourai no ha sido en que las ha matado. La vida adulta se ha encargado de apalearla y de robarle los famosos ojos color de rosa y ya nada luce bonito a su parecer. Quizá se ha vuelto un amargado.

Pero finalmente, la secuela que más le mortificaba es que ahora las palabras "sexo" y "Sachirou" coexistían con toda libertad en su cerebro. Y que en lugar de darle asco… solo le daba curiosidad.

Era mortificante saber que Gao, incluso si por un segundo, incluso si bromeando, consideró la idea de que Kourai y Sachirou pudieran verse envueltos en esa clase de… situación, y no le pareció loca. O extraña.

No sabe qué pensar de sí mismo cuando la idea ha decidido re-ubicarse dentro de su cabeza de gratis y, a él tampoco, le parece loca. _O extraña._

Es intrigante.

_Es aterrador._

Es lo que lo ha despertado en la madrugada tres veces consecutivas, en medio de un sueño que no se atreve a recordar y con un problema que no le ha quedado de otra más que _resolver_.

Y es, probablemente, la horrible explicación a cómo es que es tan malo para las citas.

A lo mejor… puede ser que no le gusten las chicas, después de todo.

Seguro, los tiempos cambian. Al menos hoy en día son menores los países en los que es legal matar a alguien porque es gay. Aun así, Kourai no encuentra alentador el panorama, mucho menos con su elección de carrera.

Seguro, ya no es tan difícil como antes. Pero no es idiota, sabe que muchas personas se quedan sin trabajo cuando ese aspecto de sus vidas sale a la luz. Se quedan sin casa. Sin familia.

Por eso ha decidido que va a pasar de la respuesta posible. Saberlo no significa que automáticamente tiene que ir y buscar al hombre de su vida y mucho menos significa que le gusta alguien. Menos aún, que le guste Sachirou.

¿Cierto? Cierto.

_… Quizás la vecina de Gao no sea tan mala idea después de todo._

* * *

La adultez es extraña. De pronto puede conducir, entrar a bares, comprar alcohol y estar en la calle a deshoras, sin embargo lo que más le emociona es levantarse temprano para trotar y volver a tiempo para ver repeticiones de su comedia favorita, mientras se come un yogurt en los cojines de la salita.

Cada quien se emociona por cosas diferentes. A él le emocionan el vóleibol, las comedias románticas y las rebajas en el supermercado. Quiere tener una maceta y quizás eventualmente adoptar un gato, cuando logre alquilar un departamento con un poco más de espacio.

Tiene un calendario de Doraemon que se ganó en una feria pegado junto a la cama, donde anota los días en que tiene consultas médicas, cuándo pagar la renta y las utilidades, cuándo sacar la basura. Se deja notas adhesivas por toda la casa, una en la puerta del baño para recordar comprar papel higiénico, jabón y dentífrico; dos en la puerta del refrigerador porque se acabó el cebollín y la leche está por caducar; uno en la cómoda de la TV porque hay una mancha que no le puede sacar y tiene que pagar para que la pinten; y, por supuesto, uno en la puerta de la casa para recordar las mentadas bombillas.

Puede que sus padres hubieran sido los mejores actores del mundo, porque ellos siempre lucían como que tenían su vida bajo control, con un máster en esto de la vida de adultos. Y él no tiene ningún master porque no fue a la universidad, lo que sí tiene son pantuflas de dinosaurio y enterizos de zorro.

Kourai es un adulto con un trabajo de adulto, uno que terminó comiendo verduras cocidas durante varios días por gastos inesperados, pagó demás en la cuenta del internet y realizó una llamada internacional demasiado larga, todo en el mismo mes pero no necesariamente en el mismo orden.

En otras noticias, Hinata volverá el próximo marzo, él tiene un nuevo par de zapatos para vóleibol perfectamente idénticos al anterior par que se arruinó y descubrió todos los creativos usos del repollo y los brotes de soja.

Cuando tenía diecisiete, creía saberlo todo y tenía demasiadas expectativas. Tener casa a los veinte, tener pareja y ser el mejor jugador del mundo.

Uno a uno, esos sueños regresaron para darle una cachetada.

El mundo, o la vida, no tienen interés en ser justos. Lanzan puñetazo tras otro estés o no estés listo. Y luego, tu única opción es golpear devuelta, porque la vida no tiene intención de jugar con debiluchos.

En la puerta de su piso hay un sobre en blanco pegado con cinta adhesiva.

La despega antes de abrir. No tiene tiempo para leer nada, porque va cargando la compra y trae refrigerables. La carne de cerdo en oferta no perdona ni espera a nadie, sabe que tiene que cocinar lo más pronto que pueda a menos que quiera echarla a perder.

Supone que es una notificación de algún vecino, porque todo su correo llega al buzón del primer piso. No suele recibir muchas de esas, como excepción memorable la hija de la vecina del piso de arriba, quien le escribió para agradecerle por rescatar a su peluche de un árbol, dirigiéndose a él como "Tori-san". Oh, y la queja de ruido del vecino de abajo, a quien apresaron tres días antes por posesión de marihuana y exhibicionismo.

Sus vecinos son gente _interesante_.

Un reemplazo de papel higiénico y bombillas y un casi-casi-quemado pero igualmente delicioso curry más tarde, mientras revisa y responde correos, el sobre que dejó sobre la mesa le devuelve la mirada, recordándole de su existencia de manera gentil.

Lo primero que nota es el sello de un banco al que no está afiliado. No lo reconoce de inmediato, tampoco se le ocurre por qué motivo podría estar recibiendo una noticia directa. Podría ser una promoción o alguna clase de técnica publicitaria o…

… _No, no,_ se dice a sí mismo, tratando de despreocuparse mientras rompe el sello. _Imposible. Es imposible, ¿no?_

Se lee en palabras grandes y rojas. Bastante imperdible. Siempre ha pensado que las imprimen así por puro sadismo, para que pueda verse a metros de distancia sin oportunidad a confusión. Para que todos los que pasen puedan saber que la persona que está dentro de esa casa, en una determinada cantidad de tiempo, ya no la tendrá. Y quizás no vuelva a tener una.

_No es imposible._

Con un suspiro, camina hacia la cocina y abre el pequeño gabinete junto al refrigerador, donde guarda un poco de todo, desde ligas para el pelo hasta sus documentos personales que probablemente ocupan un mejor espacio. Espacio que no tiene.

Encuentra lo que buscaba y de paso, toma las notas adhesivas. Le quedan exactamente dos.

Tiene un marcador fucsia escarchado, cuyo depósito está cubierto con muy variados dibujos de penes igualmente escarchados; un de broma de su hermano de la navidad pasada. Es su favorito para recordatorios que tienen que ser grandes y obvios, como "llama a papá el sábado", "no olvides de nuevo que la ropa interior está en el balcón" y "deja de comprar tocino, estás a dieta".

_—Kourai por su parte le regaló una pequeña decoración de madera con el número de su casa. La misma que su hermano tenía colgada en el muro de su residencia y que Kourai se las arregló para robar en su última visita, con el propósito único de hacer esa broma. Evidentemente, ese año ganó con una gran ventaja.—_

_Bueno, esto funciona,_ piensa, mientras escribe en los pequeños trozos de papel y los coloca en su calendario de Doraemon.

Inquietantemente tranquilo, si es que tal estado emocional es posible o lógico, recoge su ropa del suelo por primera vez desde la vez en que Ushijima, Kageyama y Fukuro irrumpieron para celebrar su cumpleaños, lo cual pasó unos buenos seis meses atrás. Despega notitas inútiles, como la que está en la cómoda de la televisión, cuyo repintado no será necesario, y la que tiene en la puerta para recordar las bombillas.

Si lo van a echar, realmente no importa. Está bien.

Se aloca un poco y tira la casa por la ventana, decidiéndose por lavar toda su ropa y ponerla a secar también. Se bebe la última cerveza del refrigerador, de las que usualmente guarda para cuando el equipo visita. Incluso considera encender la calefacción, pero eso sería demasiado.

Baila al son de la música que normalmente usa para entrenar, solo para preguntarse qué clase de gustos de mierda tiene e igual mover la cabeza al son de tres canciones de electrónica que le suenan perfectamente idénticas. Si son iguales o no, es algo que nunca sabrá, dado que tiene el oído musical de un sordo. Su vecino golpea la pared para decirle que cierre la boca y él, de buena gana sube el volumen y sigue lavando.

Hay que bailar bajo la lluvia, porque al mal tiempo buena cara, y maldita sea la hipotermia y la neumonía que luego te puedan dar por decidir hacer algo tan idiota. Está bien, al menos tuviste la oportunidad de saltar en charcos sin que llegue alguien a amargarte la vida y decirte que tienes veintidós años, un poco viejo para impermeables rosa con patos y botas de lluvia con temática de Pokemon.

 _Yep,_ piensa, viendo cómo el reloj marca las diez de la noche y lo único que hace es sentarse sobre la lavadora para hacer peso sobre la tapa que está algo averiada. _Ser adulto es una mierda._

Una noticia de desahucio no era lo que esperaba en su día, pero es lo que consiguió él y aparentemente, también los otros departamentos que hay en el estrecho edificio.

 _Bueno, no voy a quedarme más sin-techo,_ piensa, mientras toma su teléfono y marca a la única neurona pensante que puede ser ubicada en el equipo de los Schweiden Adlers.

— _¿Kourai?_ —Atiende el elusivo hombre. Al fondo puede escuchar voces extrañamente familiares.

—¡Hey cap! —saluda, sintiéndose particularmente animado en medio de la situación—. Tienes auto, ¿no? ¿Estás libre el viernes?

— _Estoy libre, sí, ¿qué ocurre?_ —El ruido de fondo disminuye hasta que se vuelve completamente inaudible. Asume que se movió a otra habitación. Kourai no puede hacer mucho por el ruido en su lado de la línea, tiene que sentarse sobre la lavadora—. _No sueles llamar si no es para prácticas._

—¿Mn? ¡Nada en particular! El banco compró el sitio donde vivo y recibí una noticia de desahucio, así que me tengo que mudar mi basura a otra parte. Oye, ¿ese era Romero-san?

— _¿Qué-? ¿Desahucio? ¿Estás sin casa, Kourai?_ —Le escucha moverse de un lado a otro, casi frenético. Preocupado. ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué habría de estar preocupado?

—¡Algo así! —responde, espectacularmente relajado. Estoy sentado en ropa interior sobre una lavadora, pidiendo ayuda para una mudanza de emergencia. Esta es mi vida ahora—. ¿Te funciona en la mañana o en la tarde?

— _¡¿Cómo puedes sonar tan despreocupado?! —_ Una puerta se abre al otro lado de la línea y, el inconfundible acento brasilero del as extraordinario se hace oír.

—¡Ajá, sabía que estabas con Romero-san! ¡Dile que digo hola!

— _¡Hoshiumi!_

A decir verdad, la calma le sorprende incluso a sí mismo. Lo atribuye a que, viene a ser la segunda vez que la vida decirle darle esta clase de patadas inesperadas, así que aprendió a esperarlas.

La primera vez apenas cumplía los veinte. Estaba en Tokyo y estaba tan malditamente solo que intentó llamar a Sachirou, con quien para la fecha, no había hablado hacía un año. La primera vez huyó y casi tira la toalla y se acobardó por meses antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

Ahora tiene al equipo. Tiene un trabajo estable que antes no tenía y un contrato como titular. Tiene las bases sólidas de algo que empezó a construir con sus propias manos, en lugar de las ruinas de algo que el viento se llevó.

Sí, hay muchas cosas que le aterran. Los cambios imprevistos ya no forman parte de esa lista.

—Estoy bien, ¡en serio! —responde. Su voz vibra en una forma graciosa, el ciclo de centrifugado está en marcha—. De todas formas iba a mudarme.

_—Kourai, dime qué anda mal o te juro que iré a tu casa ahora mismo._

El movimiento se detiene al otro lado de la línea. Solo el rumor del centrifugado y el aire que se cuela por la ventana abierta se pueden escuchar, si se concentra un poco, también el ruido de la televisión del vecino.

Tener a alguien preocupándose de esa manera es inusual, cuanto menos. Toda su vida ha sido capaz de resolver las cosas por su cuenta y, eventualmente, las personas en su entorno empezaron a aceptar que realmente no necesitaba ayuda.

Bien pues, es malo para pedir ayuda. Efecto secundario del orgullo que le dobla en tamaño. En su opinión, si puede hacerlo por su cuenta, obviamente no necesita que alguien más le eche un cable.

No pide ayuda, porque encuentra más fácil ayudar antes que ser ayudado. Prefiere no hacerlo y no lo hace y no lo hará. De hecho, tendría más suerte el que intente cambiar el curso de un río con una cubeta y una pala, antes que el que intente cambiar esa parte de su naturaleza.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No es necesario! ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! ¡Estoy b-i-e-n! ¿Me estás escuchando, Fukuro?

— _… ¿Estás seguro?_

—¡Completa y absolutamente!

El hombre suspira, derrotado en su búsqueda de un problema que no existe. Porque está perfectamente bien. ¡En serio! — _Escucha, sé que no hablamos mucho pero… Te conozco hace bastante, ¿sabes? Puedes decirme si algo está mal._

—¿¡Pero por qué insistes en que algo anda mal!?

_—Ese es el problema, ¡no lo sé! ¡Cuando te pasa algo, nadie se entera hasta que ya pasó!_

—¡Eso es porque ya estoy grandecito, Fukuro! ¡Puedo resolver mis asuntos por mi cuenta!

_—Eso- ¡Eso no significa que no puedas pedir ayuda!_

El ciclo de centrifugado de la lavadora finalmente llega a su fin y con ello, se apaga. Es lo último que le quedaba por lavar, por lo que después de ponerla a secar, se podría ir a dormir.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —pregunta con verdadera curiosidad, mientras se baja del aparato y abre la tapa.

_—¿Es raro si ahora digo que eres como un hermanito para mí?_

Se detiene en seco por la totalidad de un segundo para procesar esas palabras antes de reasumir su tarea de secar la ropa. —Es raro, sí.

_—Entonces no lo diré._

—Bien.

A cierta ciencia, no sabría explicar por qué es que aún no corta la llamada. Probablemente porque, en cuanto termine, estará solo en la solísima soledad con sus pensamientos improductivos. No tiene muchas ganas de que eso ocurra.

—Bueno, ¿podrás venir el viernes o no? —pregunta, apoyando la cesta de ropa contra su cuerpo para poder sostenerla.

— _¿Qué te parece si voy mañana?_

—¿Mañana? Mañana no habrá nada que mudar Fukuro, después del entrenamiento solo voy a guardar todo en cajas.

— _Te ayudo con eso entonces._

—… ¿Por qué?

— _¿Le habrías dicho a alguien que te eche una mano con la limpieza y tal?_

Buen punto. —Vale, bueno… Gracias.

_—¡A que soy un buen capitán!_

Los bordes de sus labios tiran hacia arriba, en un ademán por hacerle sonreír. —Voy a colgar ahora.

Sí, hay que bailar en la lluvia. Porque los malos augurios no existen, tan solo las terribles coincidencias como que el clima y el humor estén igual de tempestuosos. Una sucesión de eventos desafortunados sin un final a la vista.

A veces la vida da muchos golpes y muy poco chance a contraatacar.

No es indestructible, porque nadie lo es. Pero en tanto siga adelante, en tanto doblegue la situación hasta volverla favorable y transforme todos los "quizá", los "puede ser", en "es" y "será"…

Entonces se volverá _imparable._

En la cabecera de la cama, pegadas al calendario de Doraemon—realmente, de pequeño le gustaba más _Sakura card captor_ —, hay dos notas adhesivas con recordatorios escritos en marcador escarchado fucsia.

Temprano, tiene que comprar cajas para la mudanza… _Y más notas adhesivas._

* * *

El edificio va desocupándose muy, muy lentamente. Que él sepa, Mina-san tenía la renta más barata por metro cuadrado cerca del centro de la ciudad, en un sitio de fácil acceso.

Mientras subía cajas y cajas a la parte trasera del auto de Fukuro, ella le contó que había demandado el banco por supuesto daño a propiedad ajena. Ir a corte contra ellos simplemente la arruinaría y, al final, tuvo que ceder.

Eventualmente—aunque unos más temprano que otros, unos resistiendo más y otros menos—todos caen.

Dijo que volvería al lado rural con una de sus hijas. Y que el espíritu de su esposo tendría que quedarse descontento por el resto de su muerte, viéndola arar terreno, ensuciándose los pies y el rostro. Lo dijo con cierto tono alegre, como si poder meterle puyas a su difunto amado después de tanto tiempo, le hiciera feliz.

En su mundo no existen los finales felices: existen finales a secas. Una mujer pierde su casa y su trabajo, muchos otros quedan a la deriva y pocos suertudos tienen lo que se necesita para restablecerse nuevamente. Para todos los demás, están los refugios.

Tiene apenas lo suficiente para pagar el depósito de otro departamento, y "apenas suficiente" muchas veces no es suficiente. "Apenas suficiente" le lleva a vender muchas de sus cosas y buscar hasta el fondo del barril.

_No se puede vivir así, volando de un lado a otro como una avecilla. ¿Qué pasará si te azota una tormenta inesperada?_

Bien pues, él se volvió una gaviota.

Fukuro se las arregló para envolver a quien pudo del equipo en la mudanza, porque obviamente no tenía suficiente con una sola persona sabiendo de su situación.

Fue… divertido, de cierta manera. Hay algo cómico en poder gritarles a hombres que miden más de uno noventa, varios de los cuales el japonés lo llevan justo, que tengan cuidado con sus cosas a menos que quieran jugarse las bolas.

Al menos Kageyama y Ushijima se lo tomaron bien en serio, pero tiene la sensación de que creen que se trata del otro tipo de bolas.

El nuevo departamento es todavía más pequeño, está más cerca del centro de la ciudad y es más caro.

Alquilar es engorroso. La cantidad de papeles por firmar y tener que probar que efectivamente tiene el sueldo que se requiere para un sitio así es un dolor de cabeza, e igualmente termina con un departamento que tiene muchas, muy variadas particularidades que no terminan de fascinarle.

El nuevo casero sonríe menos que Kageyama, fenómeno que no creyó posible hasta ese mismo día. El hombre se rehúsa a aceptar que las paredes necesitan ser repintadas y que se cuelan bichos por cada minúsculo rincón—cosa de la que no podrá escapar nunca. Es su negocio y, si no quiere el departamento, hay otros esperando.

Y es verdad, maldita sea. El único sitio con buena iluminación, espacio humanamente decente y el módico precio de no-un-riñón… Tiene que pertenecer a todo un ogro.

No se puede tener todo en la vida.

Así que después de una mudanza exitosa y un almuerzo con el equipo más tarde, está de regreso para desempacar y asimilar que, en el futuro cercano vivirá en ese sitio y seguirá en la búsqueda del legendario apartamento en Japón en el cual no tenga que estarse preocupando por cucarachas y no tenga el tamaño de una caja de zapatos.

Ushijima es su vecino mas próximo, en el lado opuesto de la cuadra y frente a un preciosos parque en el cual se ve trotando próximamente. El gimnasio queda a veinte minutos en bus y es un piso lo suficientemente alto para no tener que preocuparse por el ruido en el culo de la noche.

¿Mudan plumaje las gaviotas? No lo sabe. Pero, siente que finalmente ha dejado atrás todo rastro de su plumaje adolescente y crece para volverse un adulto hecho y derecho.

¿Todavía se levanta temprano para ver repeticiones de sus animes favoritos? Sí. ¿Se mete en el carrito de la compra cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y hace que Kageyama o Ushijima le empujen? Pues también. ¿Y ha fallado su prueba para sacarse la licencia de conducir más de tres veces? Efectivamente.

Todo está hecho un caos, en diferentes cajas y algo polvoriento. En repisas descoloridas y sin orden particular, porque el sentido de la estética lo tiene en el culo. Todo un poco desarreglado, imperfecto y a lo mejor feo. Pero, final y definitivamente, todo está mejorando.

Todo estará bien.

* * *

_Esa noche se despierta en medio de una pesadilla._

_Le toma un tiempo convencerse de que eventualmente todo estará bien._

* * *

—Molten.

—Mikasa.

—Molten.

—¡Mikasa!

—Yo opino que los balones Tachikara son buenos.

En otra conversación cualquiera entre Kageyama y Kourai, con apelaciones intermitentes por parte de Ushijima, nuevamente discuten temas de relevancia como qué cinta deportiva es mejor—blanca, dice Kageyama, del tono de la piel del jugador, opina Ushijima, y rosa, difiere Kourai—, sabores de proteínas, mejores jugadores y qué tipo de música es la más adecuada para entrenar, han caído en la disputa diaria de qué balón es mejor para entrenar.

Se le ha hecho costumbre salir a correr con los dos cada mañana y muy a pesar de las advertencias de Ushijima, quien estaba seguro que los dejaría atrás, mantienen un ritmo bastante uniforme. Cuando terminan, pasan a tomar el desayuno en la que descubrieron, era la cafetería favorita de los tres.

A Kageyama le gustaba particularmente el helado de vainilla y a Ushijima le recordaba a un amigo cercano con el que almorzaba seguido en ese mismo lugar. Para Kourai, el motivo era tan simple como que tenía buenas vistas a un bonito parque para perros.

Aún le parece increíble cómo las cosas que suceden por casualidad, terminan siendo tan naturales como respirar.

—¡Ahá! ¡La torre inclinada de pizzas! —exclama Kourai con una sonrisa, mientras hace una torre con su muy merecido desayuno grasoso y calórico de su día trampa.

—Hoshiumi, no es adecuado que juegues con tu comida —le reprocha Ushijima, quien para estar en su día trampa, sigue ordenando exactamente la misma cosa que ordena cada día.

—Ushijima-san, siempre he tenido curiosidad. ¿Nunca se sale de la dieta? —pregunta entonces, ignorando totalmente el regaño anterior.

Ushijima parpadea exactamente una vez antes de responder. —Ahora mismo me estoy saliendo de la dieta —explica, mientras señala su bebida.

—Uuh, ¿té?

—Con dos cucharadas de azúcar y crema. Y una galleta —responde con una pequeña sonrisa, orgulloso de su propio pedido.

Kourai se aguanta un poco las ganas de reír. Siempre le ha parecido gracioso que, de los tres, sea Ushijima quien tenga más afinidad por las cosas dulces, especialmente por el chocolate, de alguna manera. Kageyama no come cosas dulces a menos que sean derivadas de la leche y a Kourai sencillamente no le agradan las cosas dulces. Le gustan las cosas grasosas y con sabores fuertes como la carne, el puerco, las salchic-

_Mmmmmmejor no pienso en salchichas ahora mismo._

—Siempre pides helado de vainilla, Kageyama —continúa inquiriendo a los otros dos hombres. Hoy se siente especialmente curioso por ellos. Probablemente tenga que ver con el hecho de que los encontró riéndose tontamente con el video del gato que toca el piano.

—Me gusta el helado de vainilla —responde sencillamente, mientras termina su pequeño cuenco—. Mi abuelo me llevaba a comer helado de vainilla a mí y a mi hermana después de los partidos.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Hablas mucho con ellos?

—No, mi abuelo está muerto — _Ah, mierda-_

—Oh, uh, lo lamento —dice rápidamente, asustado de haber pisado terreno sensible.

—Mis condolencias —escucha decir a Ushijima en un tono solemne.

—Está bien, ocurrió hace bastante —responde él tranquilamente, bajando el cuenco vacío. Su expresión generalmente endurecida, parece ablandarse bastante con los recuerdos. Casi pareciera sonreír con nostalgia—. Fue él quien me llevó a ver mi primer partido… gracias a él empecé a jugar.

—Te comprendo, mi padre me enseñó a jugar —responde Ushijima, entre elegantes sorbos de té—. No es que falleciera, pero vive al otro lado del mundo. Me parece que es la única cosa que tenemos en común él y yo.

—Oh —responde Kageyama sencillamente, a lo que Ushijima asiente en silencio. Ambos prosiguen con sus comidas en absoluta calma.

La conversación muere tan fácilmente que Kourai casi siente ganas de llorar por ella y todo el esfuerzo que le costó iniciarla, criarla y enviarla al mundo. Pero realmente ya se ha acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones. Ushijima y Kageyama no son conversadores a menos que se den las condiciones específicas y a Kourai por regla general le gusta hablar bastante.

Generalmente le toma dos o tres minutos de silencio o menos antes de reiniciar con un tema completamente diferente. Últimamente discuten posibles lineamientos para la próxima liga y Kourai estaba a punto de preguntar si alguno había visto la ridícula rueda de prensa de los Black Jackals, contra todo pronóstico, Ushijima reinició la conversación.

—¿Cómo empezó a jugar, Hoshiumi? —pregunta este, manteniéndose en el tema.

Casi avergonzado por el hecho de que sus motivos no son realmente especiales, Kourai habría preferido quedarse callado. Sin embargo, considera que Ushijima realmente no suele tomar la iniciativa en conversaciones, por lo que el hombre merece una respuesta.

—No fue especial —admite con calma—. Ya no quería jugar básquetbol con mi hermano, ¡es un pesado! Entonces escuché que un primo se había enlistado a jugar en el equipo del vecindario… ¡Esa es toda la historia!

Siempre que lo piensa lo encuentra gracioso. No es que hubiera sido inspirado por un gran jugador, ni por un familiar. Lo tomó por un capricho y se quedó porque quería vencer a su hermano en algo. Porque su madre había dicho que si se esforzaba, podría ser mejor que él.

No es exactamente la historia de origen más interesante del mundo.

—Luego seguí jugando porque quería demostrarle a mi hermano que ser bajo no me impediría ser mejor que él… ¡E-Es un poco infantil! —finaliza entonces, comiendo a prisas para evitar tener que seguir hablando.

—Mi mejor amigo dijo una vez que, lo que motiva a las personas a hacer algo muchas veces es un poco infantil —responde Ushijima, sin un rastro de presunción en los ojos.

De alguna manera eso le hizo sentir bastante mejor. Quien fuera el famoso mejor amigo de Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kourai piensa que es bastante listo. Y bastante impresionante también, para conseguir que _El Ushiwaka_ se refiera a él como "su mejor amigo" en cada oración posible.

_Ah… ahora no es momento para ponerme triste por esta clase de cosas que realmente no puedo cambiar._

—Quiero otro helado —admite Kageyama, observando el cuenco vacío como si este le hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

Divertido por su reacción, Kourai saca un par de yenes de su billetera y se los acerca. Al otro se le ilumina la mirada como cuando llega nuevo equipamiento al gimnasio. —Ve, cómprate otro.

—¡Gracias, Hoshiumi-san!

—Llámame _senpai_ —dice en broma, si tan solo para intentarlo.

—¡Gracias, Hoshiumi-senpai! — _Santa mierda, en realidad lo hizo._

Finalmente Kageyama consigue su helado, Ushijima termina de comer—y come dolorosamente lento— y Hoshiumi consigue respuestas. No necesariamente las que buscaba, pero respuestas al fin y al cabo. Ahora sabe que a Kageyama le gusta el helado de vainilla y que Ushijima aprecia las galletas, sobre todo si tienen chispas de chocolate. Sabe que Kageyama no piensa mucho acerca de amistades en tanto tenga buenas rivales y que Ushijima tiene una persona en el mundo a la cual llama "mejor amigo" en todo momento sin titubear.

Son cosas casi irrelevantes al final del día, pero siempre le ha gustado saber esa clase de detalles irrelevantes. Es como los detalles en su propia habitación o su antigua casa. Son sólidos y reales e inamovibles. Le agrada esa clase de familiaridad.

Ahora es familiar su pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad y el constante murmullo de los autos. Es familiar con los desvíos por el parque de perros al trotar y los interminables intentos de Kageyama por hacerse amigo de algún chucho—y con malos resultados cada vez. Es familiar con terminar partidos al grito general de " _eu gosto de você"_ y reír después de decirlo porque nadie excepto dos personas parece saber qué significa.

No es mucho, pero es suyo. Es diferente. Es la vida que ha construido lentamente, ladrillo por ladrillo, deteniéndose un par de veces y cagándola muchas más.

Es su vida. No las ruinas de la persona que una vez fue.

—¡Oigan! ¡Casi olvido decirles! ¿Sabían que me saqué mi licencia de conducir?

* * *

Hay personas que recuerdan sus sueños de manera vívida. Los escriben en diarios o hablan de ellos más tarde. Kourai no ha sido bendecido con tal memoria y suele olvidarse de qué trataban sus sueños apenas despierta, a menos que se tratase de algo especialmente inusual.

Recientemente, sueña con un pasillo.

Suele despertar justo antes de poder abrir la puerta al final. Tiene curiosidad por abrir esa puerta, pero siempre siente que el pasillo se alarga infinitamente y que, finalmente, alcanza la dichosa puerta justo al despertarse. Cuanto menos, es frustrante.

Por eso, cuando se encuentra a sí mismo nuevamente en medio del impoluto pasillo, decide no apresurarse.

Tiene la idea de que se despierta porque se agita demasiado al correr, así que tal vez sería mejor no correr y tan solo caminar hasta el final. Quizás ocurra algo diferente.

Por las prisas, nunca antes se había detenido a detallar sus alrededores. Lo recuerda únicamente como pasillo largo, blanco y vacío y siempre pensó que se trataba de un pasillo de la preparatoria o el metro. No tiene por qué tener sentido los sueños y jamás pensó en otra cosa.

Está en medio del pasillo de un hospital.

A en todas direcciones se encuentra con un blanco enceguecedor y luz fluorescente. Todo luce… frío, estéril.

Cada paso que da hace eco contra las paredes y resuena en el vacío. Las bombillas blancas titilan una, dos veces y luego se detienen. Kourai prosigue su camino.

Eventualmente el final se aproxima, mucho antes de lo que tenía anticipado. Eso de no apresurarse terminó funcionando, pero no sabe por qué ese hecho le inquieta un poco. El pasillo debería extenderse al infinito, pero las puertas al final están a unos pasos de distancia y a su alcance.

Hay tres sillas alineadas junto a una puerta doble, junto a ellas, una aburrida planta de plástico. Un cartel que lee "Silencio". Y un cuarto puesto vacante que luce como si hubiera sido arrancado a la fuerza.

Entonces le da la espalda a la puerta, caminando aprisas en la dirección de donde vino. La curiosidad por ver qué hay tras la puerta ha muerto más rápido que sus neuronas cuando le toca ordenar comida y quien le atiende sonríe bonito.

Empieza a correr con la intención de despertarse. Pero, la vida y él no son muy amigos últimamente.

No se despierta.

Las luces titilan con más insistencia. El pasillo ya no es blanco e impoluto y los murmullos le persiguen. Hay colillas de cigarrillos, vasos de café vacíos y papeleras repletas. Hay carteleras con panfletos, notificaciones y una identificación extraviada. Sus pasos dejan de hacer ruido y él corre más deprisa.

Se aproxima a una encrucijada, donde toma el camino de la derecha. Le es desconocido. Hay un televisor transmitiendo estática y personas en uniforme de vóleibol en la sala de espera. Hay personas vestidas de blanco, de negro, de rojo, de amarillo, verde, naranja, azul celeste… Y mientras más se concentra en sus rostros, menos puede reconocerles. La estática suena por encima de los murmullos, inundando sus oídos.

Mira a la derecha.

Hay tres sillas alineadas junto a una puerta doble, junto a ellas, una aburrida planta de plástico. Un cartel que lee "Silencio". Y un cuarto puesto vacante que luce como si hubiera sido arrancado a la fuerza.

 _No_.

Retrocede por el pasillo, huyéndole a la puerta doble. Cruza a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y se topa con unas escaleras. No necesita ver el número para saber que se encuentra en el tercer piso, que a su lado hay un ascensor que huele a lejía, desinfectante y que la gente fuma adentro mientras le dan la espalda al cartel que dice "no fumar".

Baja los tramos de dos en dos y las luces se apagan mientras lo hace. Titilan y finalmente estallan, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad absoluta.

Es de noche.

Hay lluvia y los televisores transmiten estática, infomerciales y programas religiosos. Las salas de espera para fumadores están repletas y cada dos por tres ve a enfermeras apurándose a otra habitación.

Y cuando deja de correr escaleras abajo, sigue en el tercer piso.

Hay tres sillas alineadas junto a una puerta doble. Junto a ellas, una aburrida planta de plástico a la que Kourai le pegó stickers hasta que le pegaron en las manos. Hay colillas de cigarrillos en la arena.

El cartel lee "Silencio" y se repite en kanji, katakana, hiragana y en inglés. No hay silencio, las personas lloran por sobre el ruido de la estática y las voces calmadas de los doctores.

Y un cuarto puesto vacante que luce como si hubiera sido arrancado a la fuerza. Los tornillos están oxidados.

Las letras no cambian por mucho que las mire. Sigue estando en las puertas de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Tiene en las manos una medalla de plata, un panfleto promocional que tomó de camino porque tenía fotos de la playa y un ramo de flores que compró justo al frente. Tiene quince años y es el otoño más seco de toda su vida.

Las puertas se abren cuando se acerca a ellas y el hospital desaparece en un parpadeo.

Está en las montañas y es su primer invierno en la nieve. Está en la arena y es su último verano en la playa. En casa. Atravesando las calles de Nagano como un torbellino. En la preparatoria, el gimnasio.

Está en un cementerio, vistiendo todo de blanco y mirando una placa conmemorativa.

Llueve a cántaros.

Y está en las escaleras que llevan a la parte posterior de la secundaria Yurisei, donde todos los gimnasios y salones para clubes están ubicados.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Hirugami Sachirou! —El grito taladra sus tímpanos. Su voz corta el aire como un sable y el viento parece detenerse a su alrededor. ¿Estaba lloviendo aquel día?—. ¡El imbécil doble cara más grande que he conocido!

—¡Pues no parecía molestarte ese lado de mí, cuando no eras tú el perjudicado! —Y él era frío como un témpano. Estéril, intimidante, aterrador como los pasillos interminables y la espera frente a las puertas de la UCI—. ¡No seas tan insincero! ¡Siempre has sabido que tengo una personalidad terrible, pero como nunca me molesté en ser grosero contigo, decidiste ignorarlo! ¡No puedes enojarte con la verdad!

Entonces cierra los ojos, preparándose para el golpe de gracia.

—¡Entonces dime la verdad ahora! ¿Aún cuento contigo? ¡¿Seguimos siendo amigos acaso?!

Pero lo sigue el silencio, y se detiene la lluvia y el viento.

Abre los ojos nuevamente.

Hay una silla alineada junto a una puerta doble, junto a ella, una aburrida planta de plástico. Un cartel que lee "Silencio". Y tres puestos vacantes que lucen como si les hubieran arrancado por la fuerza…

* * *

Hay cosas con las que uno tiene que aprender a vivir eventualmente, sean estas felices mentiras o crudas realidades.

Pero le duele aceptar que sea así.

Kourai nunca esperó tener una vida perfectamente feliz y fácil. Sus padres siempre fueron directos con él en ese aspecto y, la muerte de su madre lo solidificó todavía más. Las cosas no siempre serán bonitas pero eso no significa que deje de ir hacia adelante.

A veces tiene que cruzar, a veces tiene que saltar, escalar, rodear o ir por debajo. A veces tiene que bajar el ritmo. Pero siempre, _siempre_ hacia adelante.

Y hay cosas que, para seguir avanzando, tiene que aceptar. Como que no siempre será el bueno y que en la historia de alguien será el villano. Que a veces ocurren cosas malas porque sí y, a veces, es responsable de ellas.

Verdades como que Sachirou y él no son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y que, tras tantos años de ausencia, puede que no lo vuelvan a ser. Y el hecho de que descubrió los restos de algunos sentimientos, en esa ausencia.

Nunca sabrá si las cosas pudieron haber tomado un rumbo diferente. Porque, él decidió marcharse.

_Y Kourai le dejó irse._

* * *

La vida tiene errores comunes. Como por ejemplo hacer llamadas en estado de ebriedad, dejar una luz encendida mientras va de viaje y por supuesto hacer cosas como cortarse el pelo a las tres de la madrugada en menos de una crisis nerviosa.

_Nota para el futuro: las tijeras para cortar etiquetas de la ropa son inútiles para cortar cabello._

—… ¿Me dejas mencionar al elefante en la habitación?

—No, cierra la boca y conduce.

Kourai no es muy listo, pero al menos sabe reconocer sus propias crisis emocionales. ¿Por qué está teniendo una ahora mismo? Escapa de su comprensión, pero allí está, está ocurriendo y no pudo llegar en un momento menos oportuno.

Por supuesto, su pelo no debería reflejar su estado mental. En parte porque luce bastante patético. Pero también porque suele aparecer en televisión. Y también porque sus compañeros de equipo no se van a morder la lengua para reírse.

—Kourai, es-

—No.

—Es que está-

— _No._

—Kourai, ¡por todos los cielos! ¡Tu pelo parece sacado del YuGiOh!

Deja escapar un suspiro muy pesado. Fukuro es su capitán, buen compañero y un amigo _regular_ que nunca le avisa cuando una comida tiene o no tiene picante. Es normal que se preocupe de recibir una llamada a las siete de la mañana debido a una situación…

_Descabellada._

—No estoy poseído, si es a donde quieres ir con esta conversación —replica, ajustándose más el gorro mientras mira por la ventana.

—No es que estaría sorprendido si en realidad lo estuvieras, pero —Kourai resopla nuevamente mientras Fukuro ríe—, Kourai, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy? —pregunta de regreso, algo petulante.

—Bueno, para empezar, tu pelo es una _tragedia_ —No puede evitar rodar los ojos al escucharlo. Como si no lo supiera, se vio al espejo esa mañana—. Segundo, me llamaste para que te llevara a casa de Kageyama.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene? Tú mismo me dijiste que te llamara a cualquier hora si necesitaba ayuda.

—En caso de _emergencias._

— _Esto_ —Se quita el gorro para hacer énfasis en _Esto_ , que es su pelo, corto de un lado y largo en otro y con trasquilones imposibles de ignorar— es una _emergencia,_ Fukuro.

Fukuro arruga la nariz, aun mirando al frente. —Sí que lo es. Ponte ese gorro de nuevo, me duele verte.

—Que buen capitán que eres eh —responde, chasqueando la lengua mientras vuelve a ocultar el desastre bajo un gorro.

—Aun así, ya tienes tu licencia y recuerdo claramente haberte acompañado a que te compraras una motocicleta —Kourai intenta y falla mantener su rostro neutral ante eso—. Seguro que también lo recuerdas, hiciste un drama porque la que querías te estaba demasiado grande-

Kourai baja la ventana del auto y saca la cabeza, preguntándose cuál es la probabilidad de que a uno le caiga un rayo en un día soleado. — _No me acuerdo._

—¿No? Pues yo me acuerdo clarito —Kourai está a punto de abrir la puerta del auto y dejarse caer en la carretera—. Bromeo, ¿sabes? No tienes que decirme si no quieres… Pero sí que dijiste que era una emergencia. Me echaste un susto.

 _Bueno, eso es porque la última vez que tuve una crisis emocional, prácticamente hui de Tokyo,_ piensa mientras se ajusta su gorro distraídamente. No es que tenga planes de abandonar Miyagi, mucho menos a los Adlers.

Se ha ajustado a vivir solo bastante bien. Solía costarle mucho más, pero todo estaba bastante en orden últimamente. Crear una rutina y ajustarse a ella definitivamente ayudó. Eventualmente su estilo de vida se volvió hábito y el hábito es segunda naturaleza.

Kourai reconoce sus propios puntos flacos. Sabe que es bastante malo en admitir que necesita ayuda, en caso de que, ya saben, le cierren la puerta en toda la nariz y lo abandonen en la tormenta.

Solía ser temerario. Creerse invencible, _indestructible_. Y no es que se volviera un cobarde con la llegada de la adultez, tan solo… Cosas muy puntuales, llegan a aterrarle lo suficiente.

—¿Tú recuerdas tus sueños, Fukuro? —pregunta de pronto.

—A veces —responde después de pensarlo unos momentos—. Sobre todo antes que inicie la temporada. Dicen que los sueños son proféticos, los anoto en un diario.

 _Oh, olvidé que Fukuro es de los supersticiosos locos,_ piensa mientras asiente silenciosamente. —Tuve un mal sueño y me sentó terrible… pero ni recuerdo de qué se trataba, la verdad.

—¿Tienes pesadillas de estrés?

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Nombre descriptivo, Kourai —responde, tamborileando los dedos contra el volante mientras se adentran al centro de la ciudad—. Estás tan estresado que tienes pesadillas al respecto.

 _Bueno, eso no tiene sentido._ —No he estado estresado últimamente —replica, alzando una ceja.

—Tu pelo me lleva a pensar lo contrario — _Y volvemos con la misma cancioncita._ Fukuro gira a la izquierda y pronto se encuentran frente a un conjunto de departamentos—. A todas estas, ¿por qué es que vamos a casa de Kageyama?

 _Ah, eso._ —Su hermana visita, dijo que podía arreglar… Bueno, _esto_ —Fukuro asiente y Kourai espera no tener que dar muchas más explicaciones—. Además, cuando no estoy en casa, estoy con él, ¿qué mas da?

—¿Ustedes dos están juntos?

La pregunta de verdad le hace desear que un rayo caiga del cielo y acabe con su vida de manera súbita. Pero entonces no podría volverse el mejor jugador del mundo.

Las cosas que hay que soportar por estar vivo.

—No estoy saliendo con Kageyama —responde tranquilamente, sin molestarse en aclarar si le gustan o no los hombres. Porque, sinceramente, ni él termina de aclararse—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—No me _"yo qué",_ pendejo, sabes lo que te pregunto. ¿Sales con alguien?

Fukuro duda durante los segundos suficientes para que Kourai responda la pregunta por su cuenta. Igualmente, él dice: —Es un poco más complicado, creo.

—Ya veo —La respuesta es increíblemente vaga, pero Kourai aún así se atreve a hacer una apuesta arriesgada—. Y, ¿aún estudias portugués con Romero-san?

El hombre solo acierta a reír mientras aparca. Kourai no ignora la rojez en la punta de sus orejas.

* * *

Fukuro no menciona su silenciosa confesión, ni Kourai tampoco la suya. Habiendo aceptado ambos la no-heterosexualidad del otro, se encontró a sí mismo teniendo otro hermano mayor. A Akitomo le pregunta cómo pagar impuestos y cómo arreglar la cañería, a Fukuro le pregunta cosas gay y finge demencia cuando Meian o Romero—o, como ocurre más seguido de lo que le habría gustado notar, _Meian-y-Romero_ —están de visita. Funciona. Más o menos.

—¿Vas con prisas? —Fukuro le encuentra en la entrada, un día al finalizar la práctica. Está revisando el aceite, esperando a que Kageyama esté listo para dejarlo en su casa.

—Algo así, paso dejando a Kageyama y luego tengo que ayudar a Ushijima con su TV inteligente —Que, sinceramente no sabe qué tanto pueda ayudar, porque la suya se la instaló un técnico, no entiende mucho de tecnologías y duda que sus intelectos combinados lleguen a dar para una neurona entera. Pero, Ushijima siempre tiene fruta fresca y no le importa compartir—. ¿Me ibas a preguntar algo?

—Es que hablé con… Ya, no importa. ¿Hablas mucho con ellos fuera de las prácticas? —pregunta de pronto.

Kourai se pone el casco mientras lo piensa. Tener el pelo más corto le hace tener que preocuparse menos en cosas como, cómo le queda el pelo después de la práctica y la clase de shampoo que debería comprar. Es extrañamente relajante.

—No hablamos de _esa_ clase de cosas —responde tranquilamente—. Aunque, Ushijima tiene novio y Kageyama nunca ha mostrado interés en algo que no sea vóleibol. ¿Te preocupa?

—Qué va, son sus vidas —responde con una sonrisa—. Pero si se diera el caso, ya sabes que siempre hay espacio para dos más.

El motor de su motocicleta ruge con vida. Kourai hace una expresión que está a medio camino de una risa y una mueca. —Fukuro, solo nos reunimos a… ser homosexuales y jugar Mario Kart. ¿Podrías _por favor_ no hacerlo sonar como que tenemos un culto sexual todo raro?

—Kourai, sabes que te veo como a un hermanito-

Pero Kourai lo interrumpe, riendo con el viento, con la misma intensidad con la que retumba un trueno y ruge un león. Kageyama aparece silenciosamente tan solo para sentarse y sujetarse con fuerza a su menudo cuerpo.

Entonces le sonríe antes de acelerar y, a Fukuro le debe hacer gracia, porque sonríe también. — _Buenas noches,_ cap.

* * *

La temporada va y viene en un parpadeo. Se escuchan rumores de un posible recluta para los MSBY Black Jackals, pero tan solo imaginarse la situación le provoca ataques de risa.

El gran imbécil de Miya, Bokuto y el imbécil sin tacto de Sakusa. Juntos, no revueltos, en un solo equipo. Tienen que viajar juntos, compartir habitación y en general convivir _sin_ recurrir al homicidio. Eso, combinado con los eventos de caridad que hace el equipo cada año y el circo en el que se convierten sus ruedas de prensa…

_Fukuro y Meian son follamigos, debería hacer que me consiga pases a esos eventos. Quiero reírme de Miya lo más cerca que pueda._

Entre otras noticias, aparte de la renovación de su contrato con un mejor sueldo, Kourai tiene otro evento importante que espera con bastantes ansias. Que ha estado esperando con ansias durante un largo tiempo, en realidad.

—Si lo piensas, estás viajando al futuro —dice en tono de broma.

Se envía el mensaje. Unos momentos después, le llega la respuesta en forma de un sticker de _huevo pensativo_ y otro audio.

— _¡No empecemos con las zonas horarias, por favor! Planeo no dormir para que no me pegue tan fuerte el jetlag_ —responde en un murmullo apenas audible por encima del ruido del aeropuerto.

En Brasil, son las diez de la mañana. Y Hinata Shouyou está por abordar un avión con destino a Japón.

—Entonces, ¿a qué equipo planeas entrar? —pregunta, por lo que debe ser quizás la milésima vez en dos años.

La respuesta no tarda en llegar. Y es, por supuesto, la misma cosa que le ha respondido cada vez que pregunta. — _¡Es una sorpresa!_

Su mente ha volado a sitios inimaginables con esa respuesta. Una "sorpresa" podría ser cualquier cosa. Podrían ser desde los Paper Mills del este hasta los Green Rockets.

En un intento de reducir los posibles equipos, llegó a dos conclusiones: deben ser fuertes y deben tener un armador que cumpla las expectativas de Hinata. Basado en su estilo, los armadores más conservadores quedan descartados, así como también los equipos con un mal desempeño reciente. Y, los que no estén abiertos a pruebas tampoco.

Así, el total de equipos que quedan en su lista son, DESEO Hornets, quienes tienen a Iizuna Tsukasa de armador desde hace dos años y están bien posicionados entre el top cinco de la liga.

Y luego, los MSBY Black Jackals. Con el dolor de culo amarillento de Miya Atsumu a su disposición. Y un sólido tercer lugar, desde hace dos años.

Le hace ilusión la idea, para qué engañarse. Le hace muchísima ilusión. Desde que le gusta el vóleibol, no se pierde un partido entre ambos equipos y creció para formar parte de los Adlers.

— _¡Mañana a esta hora estaré de regreso a casa!_ —exclama en el segundo audio, seguido de un mensaje donde lee que pronto estará abordando el avión, por lo que tendrá que apagar su celular.

La idea le hace sonreír. _Mañana a esta hora, ya no estaremos separados por dieciocho mil kilómetros de distancia._ —Te estaré esperando —envía como último mensaje, antes de dejar el teléfono de lado e irse a dormir.

Hinata es su rival destinado. Y espera con ansias volverle a ver.

* * *

Dicen que el primer amor jamás se olvida.

Está de acuerdo con ello. Nunca será capaz de olvidar el primer partido de vóleibol que realmente le enamoró, o la primera vez que su madre le llevó a un juego profesional.

Hay cosas que ocurren una vez en la vida, una vez cada mil vidas. Casi parece suerte.

No es que crea en la suerte, ni nada parecido. La superstición nace del miedo a lo desconocido, de la necesidad de controlarlo todo por más insignificante que pueda ser. Hay un motivo por el cual los atletas más grandes se dopan con esteroides y son terriblemente supersticiosos: el deseo por querer volverse súper humanos.

Kourai ha aceptado desde muy temprana edad que no hay tal cosa como alguien imparable, alguien invencible o alguien indestructible.

Suerte, fortuna, corriente… Todo cae al mismo saco de eventualidades fuera de su control.

Sin embargo, los días en los que ocurren esos eventos excepcionales, te hacen sentir como que hay algo a tu favor. Un "algo" sin nombre, que te dice que quizás si tiras una moneda al aire y dices cara, te saldrá exactamente eso que has dicho. Que si miras al suelo ahora mismo, puede que te encuentres un billete de diez mil yenes.

No es suerte. Es probabilidad.

La primera vez que explicó ese concepto en el equipo, la mitad empezaron a reír porque no se creían que conociera palabras tan grandes. La otra mitad puso una cara de disgusto, porque les sonaba a matemáticas y no habían dejado de lado la universidad para estarse reencontrando con un viejo enemigo tan de pronto.

Si echas una moneda al aire, ¿cómo sabes si caerá cara o cruz? No lo sabes. Hay una probabilidad del 50% de ambas, con un margen diminuto a que no sea ninguna y que la moneda caiga justo en el borde.

Ahora, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de conocer a alguien por pura casualidad y que esta persona luego se transforme en una de las personas más importantes de tu vida? Compartir horas y horas de conversaciones, de miedos y sueños, de risas y llantos. Compartir tanto que, se vuelve difícil de ver dónde finaliza uno y dónde inicia el otro.

Dicen que esa persona se vuelve tu alma gemela. Así que, ¿cuál es la posibilidad de que ocurra una sola vez en la vida?

—¿Hoshiumi-san? ¡Hoshiumi-san!

Hay quienes creen que debes atravesar diez mil vidas antes de tener un encuentro como ese.

— _¡Hinata!_ —Apenas tiene tiempo para procesar la realidad. Que, después de tanto tiempo, sus caminos están por cruzarse de nuevo.

Que está allí.

Con el cielo a sus espaldas, imponente como una montaña. Luciendo una sonrisa más brillante que el sol.

Transcurre una eternidad. Diez mil vidas. Pasan, dos años y cuatro meses, una espera que se alargó durante dos veranos, tres primaveras y cuatro mudanzas.

Todo lo que pasa, que se resume a fragmentos del pasado que se vuelven polvo, cuando él se le acerca corriendo y lo atrapa en sus brazos, diciéndole que ha regresado. Todo lo que pasa cuando en medio de la estupefacción, no es capaz de responder.

No sabía que era posible echar de menos a alguien a quien solo viste una vez en tu vida.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento! —dice después de unos momentos, alejándose de golpe y luciendo apenado—. ¡Abrazar así a la gente era más común allá, creo que me acostumbré!

—¡Sí! ¡No! Quiero decir, uh, ¡no me molestó! Tan solo fue… inesperado —responde, sabiéndose incapaz de ocultar la rojez de su rostro.

Desde que aterrizó, Kourai comenzó a hacer planes para hacerle una visita en su pueblo natal. De hecho, tomó una amenaza disfrazada de convincentes palabras amables por parte de Fukuro para evitar que no se escapara directo al aeropuerto internacional para ir a recibirle.

Fue una buena idea, en retrospectiva. Porque Kourai no es bueno con las direcciones y de haber tenido que navegar en Tokyo por su cuenta, se habría perdido completamente.

La cosa es que ansiaba volver a verle. Por eso, apenas le dijo que estaba mejor establecido, tomó su mochila y se subió a su motocicleta, poniendo en el GPS la prefectura de Miyagi como destino.

Pero ahora que lo tiene en frente, no sabe qué debería decirle. De qué hablarle, o cómo poner en palabras lo mucho que le alegra verle de nuevo.

—Hoshiumi-san, hay algo que he querido hacer desde que le conozco. ¿Puedo? —pregunta él entonces, rompiendo el silencio.

De ser posible, se pone todavía más rojo. —¡Sí! ¡Seguro! —responde sin preguntar antes de qué se trata. Porque es idiota y la sonrisa de Hinata le pone más idiota aún.

En algún sitio de su fantasiosa mente, sus labios se juntarían en un momento como ese.

La realidad tiene maneras bastante curiosas de decepcionarlo y sorprenderlo a la vez.

—¡Oh, realmente se siente como plumas! —aclama él, pasando sus manos por su cabello—. Me sorprendió cuando se cortó el cabello.

Su corazón late cada vez más rápido cada segundo, completamente desbocado. Está convencido de que todo el mundo a un kilómetro a la redonda pueden escuchar el fuerte palpitar que sale de su pecho, exponiéndole.

Con el rostro imposiblemente rojo, se las arregla para responder. —¡Ne-necesitaba reinventarme! —dice tontamente, inventándose una excusa en el momento. "Me corté el pelo en medio de una crisis emocional" no suena muy genial—. Ya sabes. ¡Un nuevo yo!

Están tan cerca, que puede contarle las pecas del rostro. Hinata no solía tener pecas cuando le conoció, fue el implacable sol de Brasil el que las hizo aparecer.

En realidad, las encuentra encantadoras

—Bueno, yo creo que Hoshiumi-san es genial como sea —responde entonces, dejando ir su cabello. Kourai ya está echando de menos la sensación.

No sabe cómo es sentirse atraído por alguien.

De acuerdo con los clichés románticos, esos tan melosos que le dejan con dolor de muelas, se siente como un flechazo al corazón y cientos de mariposas en el estómago revoloteando ansiosamente.

Ahora puede decir que, se siente un poco más como una estampida. Se siente más como estar a punto de presentar un examen para el cual estudiaste apenas veinte minutos antes.

Se siente un poco como la playa y la arena bajo tus pies, las olas barriendo la orilla y el atardecer tiñendo el cielo de naranja, amarillo, rosa y morado. Se siente un poco como despertar y darte cuenta que la alarma aún no suena, porque tienes el día libre.

Querer a Hinata Shouyou se siente un poco como un amanecer durante el invierno. Algo que es bastante más violento que mariposas, mil veces más cautivador.

—Bueno, ¡vamos, vamos! —Hinata lo toma de la mano sin titubear, subiéndose a la motocicleta y abrazándose a su cuerpo con fuerza—. ¡Quiero enseñarle el pueblo! ¡Yo le digo el camino!

Y Kourai no puede hacer más que seguirle.

* * *

No es un donjuán, sin embargo, Kourai puede admitir que ha tenido bastantes citas a lo largo de su vida.

Su primera cita fue en tercero de preparatoria. Una chica de segundo se le declaró y, sin saber qué hacer, le dijo que sí. La llevó al arcade y luego a un diminuto restaurante familiar al que solía ir con el equipo todo el tiempo.

Al finalizar la cita ella intentó besarle y él la rechazó. Nunca se volvieron a hablar después de eso.

A decir verdad, empeoró al crecer. Es un besador torpe y cuando se pone nervioso solo habla acerca de vóleibol. Su sentido de la moda es catastrófico, es malo para ver películas y tampoco está muy al tanto de eventos de la cotidianidad para mantener esa clase de conversaciones.

Las conversaciones con Hinata fluyen como agua de manantial. Claras, ininterrumpidas.

—¡Y al final llevé a Hector a casa! —Ambos ríen hasta que les duele el estómago, mientras Hinata rememora la despedida de solteros de su compañero de equipo en Brasil—. Ese día no tuve tiempo de ir al gimnasio, ¡pero terminó no importando, porque tuve que cargar con un hombre entero hasta su departamento en el octavo piso!

Entre risas, logra detenerse para preguntar por más detalles de la absurda historia. —Para, para, ¿qué pasó con todos sus amigos?

—¡Ebrios también! ¡Tuve que cuidar de todos! —La idea de Hinata teniendo que descifrar los balbuceos de un montón de hombres ebrios, en un idioma diferente, es simplemente hilarante—. Bien, ¡al menos mi desgracia le causa risa!

—¡No puedes decir que no es divertido!

Entre risas y relatos, ha ido conociendo poco a poco el sitio en que Hinata creció.

Recorrieron la zona rural, la preparatoria en la que pasó tres años de su vida. Se detuvieron a comprar algo de beber en la tienda al pie de la montaña, manejada por su antiguo entrenador.

Finalmente, Kourai rentó una bicicleta y cruzó la montaña junto con Hinata.

La bicicleta de Hinata por si sola tiene centenares de historias. Una cosa vieja, que el muchacho le ha puesto amor y cuidado. Solía ser de su madre, para viajar a hacer la compra, hasta que ella compró una motocicleta y él se quedó con la bici para pedalear todos los días hasta el pueblo vecino.

No puede hacer más que quedarse en silencio y sonreír, mientras que él le cuenta acerca de todas las veces que regresó a casa en plena tormenta de invierno. Acerca de la vez que un auto casi lo arrolla y cuando, después de quedarse demasiado tarde en una práctica, una llanta se le averió y tuvo que caminar el resto del camino.

Historias en bicicleta también las tiene en Brasil, aunque no sea la misma. En Brasil se conduce del lado opuesto y por esa misma confusión, casi arrolla a alguien en más de una ocasión. Viajes desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta oscuras horas de la noche, donde aprendió finalmente por qué es que le decían que las calles podían ser peligrosas.

Historias e historias y finalmente se encuentra absorto a sí mismo escuchando su voz. Perdido en sus ojos y en las sonrisas que, de vez en cuando, al recordar algo que le haga gracia, hacen aparición en su tez.

—Ha estado callado, Hoshiumi-san.

Y ahora, están. Tan solo están.

Hinata dijo que quería ir a la playa. Hasta hacía apenas unas semanas, pasaba horas del día en las orillas del mar, sintiendo arena en rincones recónditos y siendo bañado por el sol dorado.

Él dice que el aire es diferente al otro lado del mundo. Hay más gente, el aire es más húmedo y el sol más caliente. Todo el mundo es extraño y cálido.

—Tus historias son interesantes —responde con calma—. Todo lo que tengo para contar son las veces que me he quedado sin casa, malas citas y quizás la vez que tuvimos que enseñarle a Kageyama y Ushijima cómo jugar Mario Kart.

—¡Eso no es justo! —replica entre risas, recostándose un poco más del barandal—. Cuando hablamos, ¡siempre soy yo quien cuenta más historias!

—Bien, ¡tus historias son más interesantes que las mías!

—No me importa si no es interesante, ¡quiero saber más de usted, Hoshiumi-san!

Lo observa con verdadero interés, como si Kourai fuera el hombre más interesante en el mundo entero.

Pero, no sabe qué de interesante puede tener su mundana vida. Es incluso aburrido. No es nada que Hinata no hubiera escuchado antes, cientos de veces. Por lo que sabe, aún mantiene contacto con viejos amigos, como Bokuto. Y Kourai definitivamente no es más interesante que él.

Sin saber qué clase de historia contar, vuelve su vista al mar frente a ellos. El atardecer está bastante cerca y la playa está prácticamente vacía. El distante graznido de las aves se mezcla con el oleaje. Con el mar. El cielo.

Le recuerda a la última vez que estuvo allí con su familia.

—Bueno, —dice finalmente, sintiendo las palabras escapándose de su cuerpo— me gusta la playa. Y las montañas. Odio las situaciones que no me son familiares y conocer personas nuevas siempre me pone nervioso… Cuando me pongo nervioso, hablo sobre vóleibol y grito más de la cuenta.

—Cuando estoy nervioso, me pongo mal del estómago —responde él, cubriéndose el rostro con algo de vergüenza—. Así es como llegué a hablarle a Kageyama la primera vez.

La idea le hace reír. No es la primera vez que ha escuchado esa historia pero aun así le causa gracia cada vez que la oye. —Uuuh, a ver. La comida picante me hace daño. Yyy suelo quedar sin voz después de viajar en avión.

—Yo me mareo cuando viajo en autobús —Resolla al oírlo hablar, lo cual le gana un suave empujón por parte de Hinata—… Una vez vomité sobre el pantalón de un senpai.

Ambos ríen tontamente. Solo porque sí. Y juntos, porque sí.

Caminan por la calle adoquinada que lleva a la playa dando saltitos. Hinata canta una canción en un idioma que no reconoce e intenta imitarlo como puede, a pesar de que nunca ha sido bueno cantando ni sabe tampoco cuál es el idioma en el que canta. Pero le hace reír, por eso continúa.

Dejan sus zapatos atrás cuando se acercan más a la arena. Y él. Él tiene una emoción que no comprende en sus ojos, algo luce como tristeza y felicidad, nostalgia y serenidad.

Él mira al cielo de la tarde, con los ojos de quien tiene el corazón a kilómetros de distancia de donde su cuerpo físico está presente.

Kourai no consigue dejar de mirarle.

—¡Oh, mire! ¡Un banco de gaviotas! —Hinata sale de sus cavilaciones casi de golpe, señalando al grupo de aves reunidas en la orilla.

Oh no.

—¡Vamos a alimentarlas, Hoshiumi-san! ¡Son su especie después de todo!

_Oh no._

* * *

… A decir verdad… Y es algo que siempre le ha dado vergüenza admitir…

A Kourai le _aterrorizan_ varios animales. Como, los gansos, los caracoles y las gaviotas.

—¡Vamos, Hoshiumi-san! Incluso compré comida para las gaviotas, ¡vamos a acercarnos!

_Especialmente. Las gaviotas._

—¡Yo prefiero quedarme aquí, la verdad! —responde él, sentado en el pequeño puesto de comida y observando el menú como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—¿Qué? ¡No sea así, vamos, Hoshiumi-san! ¡Todavía tengo historias que contarle!

Hinata lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra fuera de la seguridad del puesto de comida, y hacia las impías garras de esos demoníacos depredadores alados.

Esas cosas son el diablo, no está exagerando ni un poco. Una maldición que echó dios sobre la tierra, en forma de pequeños monstruitos voladores y cubiertos de parásitos y enfermedades. Que además vuelan en grupo. Como si ser aterradores y ruidosos no fuera suficiente, van en manada.

El concepto de volar bajo la lluvia es genial y todo pero Kourai preferiría cortarse ambas piernas con un cuchillo de plástico antes que acercarse a un grupo de gaviotas.

Lamentablemente no hay un cuchillo de plástico en la cercanía.

Y Hinata va corriendo directamente a ellas.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Él extiende la comida en dirección de las máquinas voladoras de popó, quienes inmediatamente lo rodean seguramente para morder su carne y escupir los huesos luego. El hecho de que Hinata lo encuentre divertido, por su parte, es absolutamente terrorífico—. ¡Hoshiumi-san, tiene que abrir la bolsa!

—¡Cla-claro! —responde, sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por ir abrir la bolsa, en su lugar alejándose lo más posible de Hinata y los gordos parásitos voladores a su alrededor.

Son animales espeluznantes. Sus diminutos ojos te observan como si fueras el festín de carne con el cual pronto se alimentarán. Viajan y atacan en grupo. Además, son omnívoros. Así es, omnívoros. Esos pájaros del demonio comen carne y está convencido de que comerán la suya si se descuida.

Como sea, Hinata se rodea con las pequeñas alimañas sin preocupación alguna.

Él está bien observándolo. Lejos de las aves y las pequeñas dagas que tienen por picos.

O eso pensó, hasta que una de ellas se alejó demasiado del grupo, revoloteando tontamente hasta ir a parar a sus pies.

— _Shoo_ —dice, alejándose del ave en cuestión. Esta le grazna por respuesta, obviamente interesada en la bolsa de comida que tiene en la mano—. Ve para allá, mi amigo tiene comida.

El pájaro grazna de nuevo, porque es un pájaro y los pájaros no saben qué diablos dicen los humanos. Solo son bestias hambrientas.

Tentativamente, Kourai abre la bolsa de comida y la acerca al ave. Quizás si toma la bolsa y se va volando, no le estará siguiendo más tarde y técnicamente contará como haber alimentado a las aves y Hinata no estará decepcionado.

Excepto que no.

Porque todas las aves son unas hijas de puta. Todas. Especialmente _esta._

Porque cuando Kourai extiende la comida en su dirección, en lugar de ser lista y tomar la comida e irse volando como todas las gaviotas del mundo hacen cuando algo comestible se les pone en frente, la muy desgraciada grazna.

Grazna fuerte.

Y en cuestión de un segundo, Kourai tiene encima no una, no dos, sino docenas de jodidas bestias hambrientas de sangre, poseídas por el diablo y buscando arrancarle los ojos.

Por consiguiente, absolutamente nadie puede juzgarle cuando su reacción inmediata es dejar caer la comida y correr. Gritando. Porque las gaviotas, son _malvadas_.

* * *

—¡Ya deja de reír! ¡No fue divertido!

En su escapada, descubrió dos cosas.

Primero, correr en arena es increíblemente difícil y no puede creer que Hinata lo estuviera haciendo durante dos años.

Segundo, Hinata en realidad es una persona muy cruel que no repara en reírse de la desgracia ajena. Y de alguna manera, eso no hace que le quiera menos, porque obviamente tiene un tipo y ese tipo es la explosiva mezcla de sonrisas ganadoras con personalidades algo retorcidas.

—¡Hoshiumi-san, solo son aves! —replica él, mientras le ayuda a sacudirse la arena de encima. No ha dejado de reír y, por consiguiente, Kourai no ha dejado de estar enojado.

—¡Querrás decir, son criaturas del demonio con terribles intenciones! —replica, aún agitado tras el mortal ataque de las gaviotas.

—¡No, no quise decir eso!

Hinata no deja de reír. Sin embargo su enojo y miedo sí que retroceden bastante.

Tras verle corriendo lejos de las gaviotas, Hinata atrajo la atención de las aves hacia la comida y lejos, muy lejos de él.

Fue entonces cuando pudo echarse, lo cual fue una mala idea porque acabó con la ropa, la cara y la boca llenas de arena. Y con Hinata justo detrás de él, riéndose hasta caer.

Cuando se sienta a su lado, Kourai está cubierto de arena y algunas plumas de gaviota que él le sacude mientras hace el mínimo esfuerzo por no reírse. De cuando en cuando, una sonrisa aparecerá en su rostro y romperá en risillas incontrolables, simplemente porque Kourai le mira feo.

Así pasan casi veinte minutos, hasta que vuelve a estar decentemente y sin arena encima y Hinata casi puede controlar su risa.

—¿Sabe a qué me recuerda esto? A los monos ladrones en Brasil —comenta Hinata repentinamente.

—¿Eh?... ¿Monos? — _¿Escuché mal acaso?_

—¡Sí! Verá, en algunos vecindarios de Rio hay monos semi-domesticados. Se han acostumbrado a estar con los humanos, ¡tanto así que se meten a las casas de las personas para robar comida! ¡Una vez me persiguió uno para quitarme el delivery! —A media oración ambos empiezan a reír, sea por lo ridícula que suena la situación o porque ambos están en el humor de reír por cualquier tontería que se les cruce.

Sentados en la arena, miran hacia el horizonte, donde el mar y el cielo se unen.

El sol de la tarde cae muy lentamente, bañando la playa de dorado. Y aparte del sonido de las olas arrullándoles, entre ellos reina un pacífico silencio.

Y a esa hora de la tarde, cuando el sol baja entre el horizonte infinito y todos sus colores, cuando los pájaros dejan de cantar uno a uno para regresar a sus nidos o no regresar en absoluto. Seis, quizás seis y diez, cuando se encuentran sentados lado a lado. Hombro a hombro. Sus rodillas chocando, jugueteando inocentemente mientras que sus manos reposan tímidas una junto a la otra.

Él le mira. Y luce igual que todos los sueños que se prometió olvidar. Todas las esperanzas que se prometió dejar de tener.

Y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, siente el escalofrío del que hablan las historias de amor.

—¡Hola! Disculpen, nos faltan dos para jugar, ¿podrían hacer equipo con nosotros?

La burbuja entre ambos se quiebra sin contemplaciones y el momento muere antes que pueda significar ambos.

Frente a ellos, un pobre inocente les observa, sosteniendo un balón en las manos y una propuesta que ambos son demasiado idiotas para siquiera pensar en ignorar. El rostro de Hinata se ilumina con una sonrisa y él es demasiado débil para rechazarlo.

El momento queda muerto y olvidado tras ellos. Ninguno de los dos se detiene a guardarle luto.

* * *

Le faltan palabras para describir las cosas buenas que tiene la vida. Los amaneceres bonitos, los perros en el parque, el vóleibol y la comida chatarra.

Kourai es malo con ganas en el vóleibol de playa, pero de vez en vez hace una buena jugada antes de tragar algo de arena. Hinata les supera con creces y terminan turnándose para tenerlo en el equipo.

Cuando empieza a brillar la luna y las estrellas, se despiden de los desconocidos y pedalean de regreso entre risas.

Su motocicleta la dejó estacionada en casa de Hinata, donde su madre insiste en que cene junto a ellos. Allí conoce en persona a Natsu, quien habla tanto más que su hermano y ríe con energía. Ella no estudia en Karasuno y, a diferencia de su hermano, practica natación y esgrima.

Ninguna de las dos para de preguntarle si tiene alguna novia, sin importar cuántas veces Hinata desvíe el tema. Quiere creer que las miradas incómodas que comparten tienen el mismo significado.

Al llegar la hora de partir, lo único que desea es que el día se alargue tan solo un poco.

—Fue divertido —Hinata se sienta en la entrada de la casa con los zapatos apenas puestos, mientras le observa revisar el aceite de la motocicleta.

El rumor del vehículo resuena por sobre los sonidos de la calle solitaria. La casa de Hinata está muy adentrada en las montañas, rodeada de árboles y arbustos. Nadie tiene autos en la zona, todos viajan en bicicleta y autobús y todo el mundo se conoce.

Kourai reconoce esa clase de familiaridad. La dejó atrás cuando se mudó y a veces se encuentra a sí mismo echándola de menos.

—¿Sí? ¡Si me visitas, te daré un viaje en moto! Incluso intentaré no perderme —Hinata ríe ante el último comentario.

Cuando se pone de pie y se acerca, se pregunta si lo hace para continuar lo que quedó interrumpido horas antes, en la playa. Y desea con todas sus fuerzas, tener algo de valor para hacerlo por su cuenta.

En su lugar, espera.

—Me mudaré a Osaka —dice en su lugar. Y el mundo retoma el curso que debió seguir desde un principio.

Siempre lo ha sabido, en el fondo. Lo único que le faltaba era la confirmación.

Sonríe juguetonamente. —Osaka, ¿eh? ¡Buena suerte! —Le da una palmada amistosa en el hombro, la cual acepta con otra sonrisa—. ¡No creas que seré suave contigo cuando nos enfrentemos!

—¡Me ofendería si lo fuera! —responde, aceptando el reto con valentía.

Al final, el reloj se burla de su deseo por quedarse, recordándole cada segundo que el viaje a casa es uno largo, que hace frío y que no puede prolongar lo inevitable.

Cuando se pone el casco, Hinata le saluda desde el pórtico, con una sonrisa que parece querer decirle algo más.

—¡Oye! —grita entonces, recordando repentinamente una vieja promesa—. ¡Esa cosa que me dijiste hace tiempo! ¿Qué diablos significa?

—¿De qué habla? —pregunta de regreso, con un brillo en la mirada que lo está retando silenciosamente a repetirlo en voz alta.

Maldiciendo dentro de sí, reúne el coraje y mal-pronuncia las palabras que le han estado atormentando durante casi dos años. — _¡Eu gosto de você!_ —repite, casi escuchando la risa de Romero en su cabeza cuando lo hace—. ¿Qué es lo que significa?

Él le sonríe. Y cuando lo hace, Kourai se pregunta qué tanto perdería si en ese momento tan solo dejara de esperar y le dijera lo que siente.

La memoria de alguien que ya no es su amigo le mantiene en su lugar, esposándole por los talones a pesos inamovibles de un pasado que no puede cambiar y la ausencia que no puede llenar.

Hinata pronuncia otra serie de palabras que no es capaz de entender. A estas alturas cree que tan solo le está vacilando, pero ríe igualmente porque eso parece hacerle feliz.

Suena un poco a inglés, que nunca ha estudiado ni comprendido más allá de memorizar algunos insultos, preguntar por el baño y aclarar que no sabe hablar inglés.

Parte del pueblo preguntándose acerca del significado de las palabras, si las gaviotas en realidad son el demonio y si debió besarle en la playa.

Quizás algún día recuerde preguntar qué significa _"I like you"._

* * *

Entre otras cosas, se olvida de las palabras y el significado que les estuvo buscando. Nunca ha tenido una memoria particularmente buena.

En su lugar, observa el perfil de Hinata Shouyou en la página de los MSBY Black Jackals, y marca en su calendario de Sakura Card Captor—el de Doraemon se le estropeó en la mudanza—los días que restan antes de la próxima temporada.

Últimamente le preguntan por qué sonríe tanto. No sabe cómo explicar el eterno verano en su corazón.

* * *

De octubre a marzo, se celebran los partidos de la primera división en la liga de vóleibol masculino.

Kourai solía ver todos los partidos cuando era un niño. Akitomo a su lado, jamás los comprendió del todo o simplemente jamás amó el deporte lo suficiente para detenerse a comprenderlo. Pero él pasaba horas y horas describiendo los juegos a sus padres. Incluso cuando creció un poco más, cuando empezó a hablar no de los partidos que veía por la televisión sino aquellos en los que él participaba.

Y ahora él es quien juega y aparece en televisión como profesional, lo cual debería sentirse como una victoria. No lo siente, sin embargo. Probablemente sea porque no tiene a nadie con quien hablar al respecto.

Todos sus amigos y conocidos juegan vóleibol profesionalmente. Hablar con ellos acerca de los partidos en los que han jugado juntos es demasiado redundante, incluso para él.

Pero está bien. Hace poco compró un cactus al que hablarle. Excepto que se está marchitando, de alguna manera.

Entonces, le tomó cinco años y nueve meses para esa revancha. Cinco años, nueve meses, cuatro mudanzas, seis veranos y _miles_ de horas de entrenamiento.

Le tomó diecisiete años cruzarse con él en la vida, a la persona que sabía, era su rival destinado. Cinco años y nueve meses no son nada junto a eso.

Antes del inicio, esperó. Y esperó y esperó.

La vida le ha enseñado a ser paciente. En algún punto, Kourai siente que perdió también algo de asertividad. Quiere creer que es porque es más viejo y tiene más miedos.

Al principio de la temporada, Kourai creyó que finalmente tenía su vida en orden. Jugar había vuelto a ser divertido, su situación financiera se había estabilizado y su redescubrimiento sexual yacía cómodamente en el fondo de su mente, guardado para prevenir interrupciones en su vida como profesional. Entonces, lo había contactado el equipo nacional con la oportunidad de su vida. Entonces, volverse tricampeón con los Schweiden Adlers era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

Entonces, la promesa de luchar juntos contra el mundo era lo único en su mente. Una declaración que se tomaba en serio, a pesar de saber que había llegado demasiado tarde con ella. Que sus caminos se habían cruzado tarde. Que todo lo que pudiera prometerle, ya otra persona se lo había dicho, ya alguien más lo habría jurado.

Cree que si espera lo suficiente, eventualmente sus sentimientos serán correspondidos. Y la voz en su cabeza que le repite que esas son las palabras de un cobarde, las ignora.

Puede que Hinata no esté interesado en absoluto. Y eso está bien. Porque, ser solo amigos también le hace feliz. Saber que sigue siendo parte de su vida le hace feliz.

Cuando le promete que eventualmente lucharán juntos contra el mundo, le sonríe de regreso y le dice que no puede esperar a que llegue ese momento. No puede dejar de pensar que no lo dice con la misma candidez con la que le habló esa tarde en la playa, pero no lo cuestiona tampoco.

Sería pretencioso de su parte creer que Hinata lo mira de esa forma.

—El pasado, también guardado al fondo de su mente junto con otras cosas con las que no quería ser importunado, no dolía más que una abrasión o un pequeño golpe. Quiere fingir que ya no recuerda sus días en Kamomedai.—

—Muy bien, terminaron las entrevistas —Es el entrenador quien termina alejándoles de la prensa. Kourai hace una nota mental de encontrarse más tarde con Enaga Fumi y su interna para hablar de la temporada, pero realmente lo único en lo que puede pensar de momento es la cama que le espera en el hotel y dormir.

Acabar en segundo lugar se siente bastante miserable. Es una posición burlona, "estuviste cerca del primer lugar pero no lo lograste" o algo así. Los segundos lugares no se celebran.

Sin embargo el equipo sonríe, intentando ocultarlo de los otros y fingiendo que es por otro motivo. Kourai sabe que sonríen por la victoria de los Black Jackals, lo ve en los ojos de Kageyama y los de Ushijima también.

En su mente, lo único que tiene es el ahora y lo que tiene que hacer para obtener lo que quiere.

El equipo nacional iniciará los entrenamientos más pronto que tarde y su vida se centrará alrededor de eso. Entrenar, de alguna manera no chocar con todo el equipo y dominar el mundo. Con Hinata, demostrarle a todos que ser bajos no les impedirá nunca ser grandes y que incluso sin alas, han aprendido a volar.

_Oh, y almorzar con su padre cuando regrese a la ciudad._

En ese momento, observando la alegre celebración del equipo de los chacales y acercándose a los cambiadores, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía toda su vida en orden.

Y fue estúpido.

Porque si ha aprendido algo estos años, es que lo único predecible que tiene vida es ser impredecible.

—¿Kourai-kun?

Si puedes esperar algo de la vida, son los caminos insospechados y cosas que no puedes evitar. Que le pasa a todos por igual, sean supersticiosos y lleven sus calzones de la buena suerte para evitar eventualidades o no crean en nada y se las arreglen mientras ocurran.

Y que no bajes la guardia, incluso cuando todo parece ir bien. Porque nada es eterno en la vida. Porque todo lo que sube…

—… _¿Sachirou?_

_Eventualmente. Tiene que bajar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in black! I've hit the sack!  
> I've been too long, I'm glad to be back!
> 
> Este capítulo tiene... 17.7k palabras. Y creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida entera.  
> Si has llegado hasta aquí, oficialmente te he hecho leer 17.7k palabras de Hoshiumi mudándose, Hoshiumi descubriendo que es gei, Hoshiumi en una cita con Hinata y muchas otras cosas. Solo. Hoshiumi. Mucho Hoshiumi.  
> (Es que lo quiero mucho y tampoco hay muchos fics de él ok?)  
> Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga Carpita por la idea de la cita en la playa, los monos ladrones y el ataque de las gaviotas, a Bilingual_Shipper por leer los fragmentos random que le iban llegando a los DM y a mi bella novia por soportar mis ranteos de lo largo que me estaba quedando este capítulo.
> 
> Dios, traducir esto al inglés va a ser una maldita pesadilla, ¿en qué estaba pensando?
> 
> Comenten "yo" si se esperaban el muy predecible regreso de Hirugami.
> 
> Stay tuned!  
> ;Tamarindo Amargo


End file.
